Sailor Moon Scouts in america
by theimortalone
Summary: The entire series in a 50 chapter file.


Sailor Moon Scouts in america.  
  
Sailor moon is the property of Toei (I guess) the American names are the property of DIC. All new characters are mine except for the guilded rose and Jake Slater. They're the idea of my friend AOL nickname gcl1969.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Darkness falls.  
  
Sailor moon is the property of Toei (I guess) the American names are the property of DIC. All new characters are mine except for the guilded rose. He's the idea of my friend AOL nickname gcl1969.  
  
Rei is having one of her vision nightmares. She is standing on a dead ground with nothing growing. She looks up and sees a temple that is crumbling.  
  
"What is going on here?" Rei asks.  
  
Suddenly the temple roof explodes and a huge beam of light shoots outs into space and envelops everything.  
  
"Arghhh." Rei screams.  
  
She wakes up with a start in a cold sweat.  
  
"Are you okay?" Serena asks.  
  
Rei looks around forgetting that she is on a plane.  
  
"What's up Rei?" Ami asks from another seat.  
  
"I just had a nightmare. I think it was a vision." Rei responds sleepily.  
  
"Maybe cause we are gonna be in a new land soon. Don't worry I am sure we will have fun." Ami says smiling.  
  
The others nod and lay back. After a few hours the plane lands in California. They exit the plane and look around.  
  
"Wow it sure is hot here." Ami says.  
  
"Yeah really. It's more hot than my powers." Rei says.  
  
"The heat must be getting to you. Did you just crack a joke?" Lita asks.  
  
They enter customs and show their passports. They get their baggage and finally the cages with familiar cats.   
  
"It's about time we got here. I did not like riding in a cage for that long." Luna says stretching.  
  
"Me neither." Artemis says.  
  
Luna scratches at the door.  
  
"Sorry we can't let you out until we get to our host family's house." Mina says.  
  
Luna meows irritated. When they enter the lobby, Serena tries to pick up on conversations but can't.  
  
"Don't worry much. I heard that the family we are gonna live with know enough Japanese and are willing to teach English." Ami says.  
  
Ami sees a sign with the word exchange students in Japanese and points it out to everybody else. They walk on over.  
  
"Welcome to America. I will take you to your family." Says the man in near perfect Japanese.  
  
"Thank you. We are glad that you are welcoming us." Ami says in good English.  
  
"So you do know some English." The man says in Japanese.  
  
Serena starts to try to say something in English but gives up.  
  
The man laughs and says, "Ah so not all of you know our language. Do not worry, your family are very good teachers."  
  
They all go outside and get inside a nice big car. They drive for about a half an hour to a house. They enter the house and Serena does a double take when she sees similar features to her own. The hosts bow.  
  
"I see that you are surprised. We are very into Japanese traditions." The woman says in English.  
  
The scouts bow back. They settle down and rest from jet lag. That night they get up and have dinner. The dinner consists of traditional Japanese food and chopsticks. Serena of course is clumsy with them. The others laugh at her. Serena gets a red face. Meanwhile a beam of energy strikes the ground nearby and 3 humanoids appear from it. One of them takes out a device and looks around.  
  
"Does it detect the crystal?" One of the men asks.  
  
"Yes. The crystal seems to be inside that house." The woman responds pointing to the house that the scouts are in.  
  
"I sense great power in that house. Power that could be a problem for us." The second man says.  
  
The woman takes out a pouch and a slimy creature.  
  
"This will take care of them." The woman says.  
  
The woman puts the creature on the ground.  
  
"Go and find the crystal and infest a host." The woman says.  
  
The creature moves with a surprising speed into the house and past the girls. They don't notice it cause they are busy eating. The creature goes into a room and sees a power healing crystal. It then crawls back into the kitchen and crawls up Ami. But a force repels it. Amy slaps her side.  
  
"What is it Ami?" Lita asks.  
  
"Oh nothing. I thought I felt something on my face." Ami says.  
  
The creature climbs up the man's head and into his ear. The man's face changes and his eyes glow. He stands up.  
  
"What's wrong John?" The woman asks.  
  
"I want to go check up on our crystal." John says.  
  
"In the middle of dinner?" The woman asks.  
  
"Yes." John says.  
  
He walks into the room and takes the crystal. His eyes glow brighter. His wife enters the room and is flung backwards by a blast of energy from the crystal.  
  
"John." The woman yells.   
  
John rushes outside and just stands there glowing. Luna and Artemis follow the girls outside. The girls rush into the alley and transform. The three figures appear next to the man.  
  
"Give us the crystal now." The woman says.  
  
"Okay that is far enough. I am sailor moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you." Sailor moon yells.  
  
"Sailor? You mean there are others?" The man asks.  
  
"Shut up." The woman scolds.  
  
"Love chain encircle." Venus yells.  
  
The chain latches onto John's arm and forces him to drop the crystal. But with a speed that shocks the scouts, the 3 figures pick it up.  
  
"We have what we came for. Now destroy them." The woman says.  
  
The 3 disappear.  
  
"Mars celestial fire surround." Rei yells.  
  
"Mercury shine aqua illusion." Ami yells.  
  
"Jupiter thunder clap zap." Lita says.  
  
The attacks converge and bring the monster down to his knees.  
  
"Moon spiral heart…" Serena starts to say.  
  
Suddenly a huge beam of dark energy shoots outs and strikes Serena, breaking her wand in half.  
  
"No!" Serena yells.  
  
The scouts get a glimpse of a dark figure in a male suit. But the figure quickly jumps away.  
  
The monster jumps on top of Sailor moon and prepares to finish her off. Suddenly a rose flies and pierces the monsters' chest.  
  
"Tuxedo mask? No I can't be him." Serena says.  
  
But then she sees that the rose is golden instead of red. Suddenly a blur jumps on top of the monster and beats it up. Finally the figure appears and finishes the monster off with another golden rose.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena asks.  
  
But the figure just disappears. Serena looks as the slimy creature falls out of John's ear and dies. John returns to normal.  
  
"What happened?" The John asks.  
  
He sees the scouts.  
  
"Who are you?" The John asks.  
  
"We are friends of the exchange students. We will get them now." Mina says.  
  
They rush over to the alley and power down.  
  
"Where were you?" The John asks relieved to see the girls all right.  
  
"We ran off to get help. But we couldn't find any. But it looks like everything is okay." Serena responds.  
  
"You should never be out here alone. It's too dangerous." The John scolds.  
  
"They are okay. Let's go back inside for some tea." The woman says.  
  
The scouts smile and all enter the house. When they are all gone the 3 humanoids appear.  
  
"This isn't enough energy. The creator must have shattered the crystal into many pieces. We need to find the others before our mission is complete." The woman says.  
  
"Well we have plenty of mind parasites to help us." The first man says.  
  
The second man opens up the bag and shows that it contains thousands of disgusting slimy creatures.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Power of courage.  
  
The three humanoids are standing in front of a video screen. The screen comes to life and a dark face with glowing eyes appears.  
  
"Have you found the crystal yet?" The face asks.  
  
"We have found part of it. The crystal was apparently broken into many pieces along time ago. We need to find them all." The woman responds.  
  
"You better do that and soon." The face says angrily.  
  
"Yes my master." The woman says bowing.  
  
The woman turns to the other men and snarls.  
  
"Have you found the location of the next crystal yet?" The woman asks.  
  
"Yes. It's in what they call an arcade." The first man responds.  
  
The five wakes up still a bit tired from the jet lag but eager to spend their first day in America. They all file out into the dining room.  
  
"Good morning." The woman says bowing.  
  
The scouts bow also.  
  
"Good morning." Ami says in good English.  
  
"Uh good morning." Serena struggles to say in English.  
  
"It seems that Serena is the one with the least knowledge of our language. Don't worry we will teach you. By the time you leave here, you will know it well." John says.  
  
"He doesn't know Serena very well does he?" Lita asks laughing.  
  
"Hey I can learn another language. I just need time." Serena says.  
  
"Would you like to have your first lesson after breakfast?" The woman asks.  
  
"That would be cool." Serena responds.  
  
"Meanwhile would you girls like it if I showed you around town today?" John asks.  
  
"Yeah." The four other girls all say.  
  
Serena looks down.  
  
"Don't worry. You will get your chance tomorrow." John says smiling.  
  
They eat their breakfast and leave while Serena goes into the other room with the woman. John drives the girls around and Ami doesn't recognize much stuff. Until they reach an arcade and they all go crazy.  
  
"Wow. An arcade. Let me at it." Mina says.  
  
The others smile as John pulls over. They all get out and walk in.  
  
"Wow this is bigger than any of the ones I have been to in Tokyo." Mina says.  
  
Lita's eyes catch the center attraction of the arcade. A big crystal.  
  
"Wow that is the biggest crystal I have ever seen." Lita says.  
  
"Yes. It's a power crystal. It is said to give everybody around it power for their whole day." John says.  
  
Meanwhile Serena is having her English lesson.  
  
"Thank me." Serena says.  
  
"No it's thank you." The woman corrects.  
  
"Thank you." Serena says.  
  
"Goodbye means the same as your sayonara." The woman says.  
  
"Goodbye." Serena says.  
  
"Great now try to remember as much as you have learned and say it back to me." The woman says.  
  
"Uh. I can't remember. I am too nervous." Serena says.  
  
The woman smiles.  
  
"It's okay. When I was young I was nervous about learning foreign languages also." The woman says.  
  
Serena just giggles. Meanwhile Mina is playing on a racing game and doing well. She loses the game but not before breaking the high score.  
  
"Wow you are good." A young man says.  
  
"Thank you." Mina says.  
  
She turns to look at the boy and blushes. He is a very handsome boy with dark hair and dark eyes.  
  
"My name is David." The young man says.  
  
"Me too." Mina says giggling.  
  
"David is an interesting name for a girl." David says.  
  
"Oh sorry. I mean Mina." Mina says.  
  
"A beautiful name indeed." David says.  
  
Unknown to them all, a slimy creature crawls inside and zeroes in on the arcade owner. It enters his ear and his eyes glow briefly. He looks over at Mina making googly eyes at the young man.  
  
"Hey. Do you have any more money or are you just gonna stand there all day?" The owner asks.  
  
"Oh sorry. Yeah I have some money left." Mina responds.  
  
"Then play a game or get out." Jim says with a frown on his face.  
  
"Hey what's your problem? You never treat your customers that way Jim." The young man asks frowning.  
  
"Speaking of paying customers, are you gonna play a game?" Jim asks.  
  
"I just came in here to get something to drink." The young man responds.  
  
"The bar is closed. Play a game or get out." Jim says angrily.  
  
"Hey the bar looks open to me. In fact someone is sitting at it now." The young man responds getting irritated.  
  
The owner sees the man sitting and goes over to him.  
  
"Hey you. Play a game or get out. The bar is closed." Jim says.  
  
The guy gets up angrily and storms out muttering curse words. The young man grabs the owner and spins him around.  
  
"Hey Jim. What's wrong with you today?" The young man asks.  
  
"Get your hands off of me." Jim says.  
  
His eyes glow brightly and the young man backs away.  
  
"You what is wrong with you man?" The young man asks.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me. I couldn't be better." Jim says in a deeper voice.  
  
Suddenly Jim's arms turn to tentacles and one of them wraps around the young man.  
  
"Oh not again." Mina says.  
  
The three others run into a corner. They all become scouts. The beeping of her communicator interrupts Serena's English lessons.  
  
"That's my communicator. My friends must want me." Serena says.  
  
Serena goes into another room and turns it on.  
  
"Serena. Another monster attack at the arcade. Just zero in on my signal to find it." Mina says.  
  
Serena leaves and goes into a corner.  
  
"Moon crystal power." Serena yells.  
  
She then rushes and finds the arcade. She runs inside and approaches Jim.  
  
"That's far enough. How dare you try to wreck the fun of young people? I am sailor moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you." Sailor moon says.  
  
Serena takes out her wand and forgets that it is broken.  
  
"Oh no. What am I gonna do?" Serena wonders.  
  
The Jim takes the crystal and gives it to a trio of humanoids.  
  
"Those three again." Mina says.  
  
"So it's you again. I can really see that you are gonna be a problem." The woman says.  
  
"Finish them." The first man says.  
  
They take the crystal and disappear.  
  
"Why do they want those crystals?" Mina wonders.  
  
"We have a bigger problem to think about right now." Ami says as another tentacle is holding her.  
  
The other scouts scream as other tentacles take them. Serena backs away from yet another.  
  
"What am I gonna do without the wand?" Serena asks.  
  
A golden rose pierces one of the tentacles. The mysterious figure appears again.  
  
"Sailor moon. Use your courage deep inside to create a new power." The figure says.  
  
"I can't." Serena whimpers.  
  
A golden rose appears in Serena's hand.  
  
"You have the power inside of you." The figure says.  
  
Serena focuses on the rose and thinks of her inner courage. A new scepter appears in her hand. It has a lion head on the top with a crystal in the eye.  
  
"You now posses the legendary lion head scepter. Use it to finish off anything." The figure says.   
  
"Lion heart power." Serena yells.  
  
She glows with energy.  
  
"Now finish off this monster." The figure says.  
  
"Lion heart courage attack." Serena yells.  
  
The eye glows and fires a beam of light that envelops the Jim and changes him back to normal. Once again a slimy creature falls out of his ear and dies.  
  
"Good job Sailor moon. You can do it. You can defeat the new evil." The figure says.  
  
The figure disappears.  
  
"No wait. When are you gonna tell us who you are?" Serena asks.  
  
But no answer is said. Unseen by all, a figure in a male suit was watching the whole battle. He jumps up and disappears.  
  
"What is going on here? This is the second time those three people took crystals. Something tells me that there is a connection." Ami says.  
  
Rei thinks of her dream. She remembers seeing a huge glowing crystal in the temple.  
  
  
Chapter 3: The power of the crystal  
  
Rei is having another vision nightmare. The same one as before.  
  
"What is happening here. What does this mean?" Rei asks.  
  
This time she sees the crystal glow with energy then the beam of energy shoots into space. As before everything goes white and Rei screams.  
  
"I wish I was back home so I could ask the fire what is going on." Rei says frustrated.  
  
Rei enters Serena's room and gets Luna up.  
  
Luna yawns and says, "What has you up at this hour?"  
  
"I need to talk to you." Rei responds.  
  
Luna yawns again and slowly follows Rei back to her bedroom.  
  
"I have never told any of the scouts this yet. I had the same dream again and it had a crystal in it. It makes me think about these strange people and the crystals they are taking." Rei says.  
  
"Well you have had visions before of an upcoming disaster that really is coming. Maybe it's happened again." Luna says.  
  
"Yeah but those visions happened when I was awake and most of the time in front of the great flame." Rei says.  
  
"Tell me of the dream." Luna says.  
  
Rei tells her and Luna's face gets more and more worried.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this one Luna. I sense a tremendous and powerful evil is behind this. One that we may not be able to defeat." Rei says frowning.  
  
  
""The power of the crystal.""  
  
Serena finishes her day's English lesson.  
  
"You are improving. Next week school starts and the teacher there will be an even better teacher for you." The woman says.  
  
"Thank you." Serena says in fairly good English.  
  
The woman smiles and stands up.  
  
"Would you like to go out for lunch?" The woman says.  
  
Serena nods vigorously. They both leave the house and get in the second house car. Meanwhile Lita is looking around town. She sees a workout place and decides to check it out.  
  
"Hi can I help you?" The woman at the counter asks.  
  
"Uh yeah. I was wondering how much it would cost to work out here." Lita says.  
  
"It costs 30 dollars a month." The woman says.  
  
"Dollars? I'm sorry I don't have any dollars right now. I just came from Japan and all I have is Yen." Lita says.  
  
"I'm sorry. You will just have to get it exchanged for dollars. Or get dollars from the people you are staying with." The woman says.  
  
Lita looks sadly and says, "Okay."  
  
The woman looks around and says, "Don't let my manager hear about this but I can let you in for a two hour trial membership for free."   
  
"That would be great." Lita says brightening up.  
  
Lita looks down at her attire and blushes.  
  
"Uh I am not exactly wearing a good work out outfit. I sort of came up with the idea of checking this place out when I saw it." Lita says.  
  
"No problem. We can give you a loaner for this time only." The woman says.  
  
Lita follows the woman into the locker room. The woman comes back with a leotard and tights to wear. Lita takes off her clothes and puts the work-outfit on. Lita follows her out into the main room.  
  
"We have plenty of machines to work out on. Treadmills and weight lifting among others. If you have any questions, just ask any of our staff members. You can recognize them by their gray uniforms with our name on them." The woman says.  
  
Lita thanks her and the woman leaves. She gets on a bicycle and starts working out on it. A man walks in with a dark suit on. He looks around suspiciously and opens up a bag. Inside the bag are the familiar slimy creatures.  
  
"Go and find us another crystal." The man says.  
  
The creature zeroes on one of the staff members and enters his head. His eyes glow briefly and he starts looking around.  
  
"Wimps. My club is full of wimps." He says frowning.  
  
He walks over to a man on the treadmill.  
  
"You call that fast?" He asks.  
  
He turns the speed up way high.  
  
"Hey what the heck do you think your doing." The man asks right before he slips and the key pulls the machine off.  
  
"Only strong men of good caliber can workout in my club. You are a wussie." The staff member responds.  
  
Meanwhile Lita is doing some weight lifting. The staff member comes over.  
  
"200 pounds. Why are you lifting such a wussy weight?" The staff asks.  
  
"I can barely lift this much." Lita responds almost out of breath.  
  
The staff member angrily pushes the weight button and increases it to 400 pounds. Lita is almost crushed by the weight bar.  
  
"Hey what did you do?" Lita asks in pain.  
  
"Now lift that and maybe you will belong in my club." The staff member responds.  
  
"Your nuts. Get it off me. I can't lift it." Lita cries out.  
  
Meanwhile the heated discussion gets the attention of the manager who goes over with a frown. He sees Lita in pain and the setting on 400 lbs.  
  
"What is your problem David? She obviously cannot lift that weight." The manager asks.  
  
"I will not allow wussies in my club." David responds.  
  
"Your club? How dare you say that." The manager says.  
  
The manager reaches for the weight less button but david swipes his hand out and knocks down the manger with a huge force.  
  
"Oh no. Your one of them aren't you?" Lita asks.  
  
David's eyes glow which answers Lita's question.  
  
"That's it David. You are fired." The manager says on the ground.  
  
"No. You are fired." David says.  
  
He stares at the manager and suddenly the manager finds his arms on fire.  
  
"Arghhh." The manager yells.  
  
"Hey you leave that girl alone." A voice says.  
  
Lita is barely able to activate her communicator.  
  
"This is Lita. I am at the exercise place on fifth. We got a monster here. I need help." Lita says.  
  
The other scouts acknowledge.  
  
"Find the crystal and get out with it." A voice says in David's head.  
  
David leaves Lita and looks around.  
  
A young man comes over and quickly lowers the weight.  
  
"Whew. Thanx whoever you are." Lita says.  
  
"No problem. My name is Jake." Jake says.  
  
"I'm Lita." Lita says.  
  
Meanwhile David finds the crystal in the main office and takes it.  
  
"That's far enough. You cannot ruin the exercise of humans. I am sailor moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you." Sailor moon says at the door of the office.  
  
David turns towards Sailor moon and growls. He puts down the crystal and blast of fire comes out of his hands. Sailor moon dodges it and is surprised when he sees that the wall doesn't catch fire. A man appears in the office and picks the crystal up.  
  
"Finish her." He says.  
  
But suddenly a golden rose pierces the man's hand and he drops the crystal. In a blur the crystal disappears.  
  
"So you have a crystal. It won't do you any good. Cause we will get them all and then get yours too." The man says then disappears.  
  
David plows right past Sailor moon and enters the main section. He starts shooting blasts of fire everywhere. Every person he hits is set aflame but only for a short period.  
  
"Mercury aqua illusion." Mercury yells.  
  
The water attack severely hurts David and he gets down on his knees. Suddenly some of the equipment moves and starts flying around him. Every so often one flings itself at a scout and pins her against the wall. Soon the only one left is Jupiter.  
  
"How dare you do that to my friends." Sailor Jupiter says frowning.  
  
Her whole body crackles with energy.  
  
"Jupiter lightening bolt shock." Sailor Jupiter says.  
  
Her new attack strikes David with such a strong intensity that he loses control of the machinery. The scouts are all freed. Sailor Jupiter is worn out by the attack.  
  
"Do it Sailor moon." Sailor Jupiter says out of breath.  
  
"Lion heart courage attack." Serena yells.  
  
The beam of energy once again turns David back to normal and the slimy creature falls out and dies. The familiar figure with the golden rose appears with the crystal in his hand.  
  
"Good job scouts. The worst is yet to come but I am confident that you can do it." The figure says.  
  
"Who are you?" Lita asks.  
  
"All I can tell you for now is that I am on your side. You will find out who I am in time." The figure says.  
  
Suddenly a huge blast of dark energy strikes the figure and knocks the crystal out of his hands. The dark male in the male suit appears and grabs the crystal.  
  
"No." Lita yells.   
  
She rushes forward and grabs the arm of the mysterious male. Suddenly a strange symbol appears on his face. The symbol shocks Lita and she loses her grip. The male uses that time of shock to get away.  
  
"What's wrong Lita?" Serena asks.  
  
"That symbol. I recognize it." Lita says.  
  
"What was it?" Mina asks.  
  
"It represents Aries. But it looked just like the symbols that appeared on our foreheads representing our planet power." Lita says.  
  
"You mean that he could be another sailor scout?" Serena asks.  
  
"No way. No sailor scout would work for evil." Ami says.  
  
They all hear a rustling sound and see the mysterious figure stand up. He disappears quickly.  
  
"No matter who he is. He is connected to the moon kingdom. I don't know how or why but he is." Lita says.  
  
  
Chapter 4: Ami tenses up.  
  
The doom trio of humanoids is once again reporting into the dark face.  
  
"We have collected 3 pieces of the crystals. From the readings I'd say there are 12 all together." The woman says.  
  
"How many zerks have you used so far?" The face asks.  
  
"Three. Unfortunately the pesky heroes of this planet are destroying the zerks symbiotes." The woman responds.  
  
The face's eyes glow brighter.  
  
"The zerk queen would not be pleased if she knew how many of her children you have lost." The face says.  
  
"We will find the perfect host." The woman says.  
  
"You'd better. I will not take the wasting of such magnificent creatures for much longer." The face says.  
  
The screen goes dark.  
  
"Have you found a good host and another crystal location?" The woman asks.  
  
"Yes. I have someone that they call a teacher on this planet. I sense great mental power in him. And the school he teaches in has a crystal." The first man says.  
  
"Excellent. We shall teach these meddlers a lesson that they will never get in school." The woman says smiling.  
  
The five scouts approach the local middle school. The other students look at them weird.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it my clothing?" Serena asks.  
  
"No. It's just that we are a bit old for middle school. In this country they are in middle school only until they are 13." Ami says.  
  
"Oh okay." Serena says.  
  
"It's gonna be different having us all go to the same school." Mina says.  
  
"Yeah you better not embarrass me on the first day with your clumsiness." Rei says to Serena.  
  
They all separate as they go to their first period classes. Serena goes to English as a second language and Ami goes to science. The others go to other classes.  
  
"I am excited to show a new teacher that I am smart." Ami says.  
  
She enters the classroom and cant helps but to notice that everybody is looking at her.  
  
"Welcome Ami. Class I would like to introduce Ami. She is an exchange student from Japan. She has only been here for a little over a week." The teacher says.  
  
Ami walks to her desk and stumbles. Everybody starts laughing at her and she blushes. She goes to sit down and missed the seat. She finally sits down and just bows her head.  
  
"What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like Serena?" Ami thinks.  
  
Something triggers a memory. She remembers a similar situation back in Japan. She is sitting at a desk eagerly waiting for class to start. The teacher walks in with a strange young man.  
  
"I am proud to introduce a new student. He is from America. He doesn't know much Japanese so be gentle on him. Use English on him when you can until we can teach him Japanese." The teacher says.  
  
The other students just stare as the boy walks to his desk. The boy puts down his books but they all fall off the desk. The other students laugh at him.  
  
The student just bows his head during the whole class. Later on Ami approaches him.  
  
"Hi I'm Ami." Ami says in English.  
  
"You speak English very well." The boy says shyly.  
  
"Thanx." Ami says smiling.  
  
"I sure made a fool of myself in there." The boy says frowning.  
  
"Nah. You're the new kid. Don't worry." Ami says.  
  
They become good friends until he leaves for America at the end of the school year. She decides in the present to do what she told the boy to do, to just hang in there. The class goes quickly as each student is given an opportunity to introduce him/herself.   
  
"I am Ami Anderson. As the teacher said I am from Japan. I am glad to be here in a new country." Ami says.  
  
She hears a couple of boys making fun of her accent but ignores them.  
  
"Um I like science and school. I have never been into sports much but I have done a bit." Ami says.  
  
Something hits her in the back of the head and she looks down to see a spit wad.  
  
"Okay Joe and Jim, that's enough." The teacher says sternly.  
  
"The students here are sure disrespectful." Ami thinks.  
  
Ami sits down and the last remaining students talk about themselves. She doesn't see anybody she recognizes from on the street yet.  
  
"Now I am gonna give you a quiz. I just want to know how good you all are before the main study part of this term begins." The teacher says.  
  
The teacher passes out a test and Ami looks at it and sees an A. But 10 minutes later she still hasn't written a single answer.  
  
"What's wrong with me? I should have been finished by know but for some reason I can't think of a single answer." Ami thinks.  
  
10 minutes later when the test is over, the only thing Ami has written down is her name. The teacher goes around and picks the tests up. Ami just puts her head on her desk.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Ami thinks.  
  
The bell rings and all the students file out except for Ami who still is sitting there stunned.  
  
"Ami. You better go before you are late for your next class." The teacher says.  
  
Ami gets up and slowly walks out the classroom. As she walks down the corridor with her head hanging, she doesn't notice a strange man dressed in black looking around suspiciously. The man opens up a familiar bag and lets out an even more familiar creature.  
  
"Go find the target and the crystal my pet." The man says.  
  
The creature enters a classroom that is empty except for a single teacher. It hides behind the door when a bunch of students come rushing in. The only one that doesn't rush is Ami. She sits down quietly. The creature quickly crawls towards the teacher and up his body into his head. His eyes glow briefly and his face takes on a scowl.  
  
"Hello students. This is math class for anybody making sure you are in the right class." The teacher says.  
  
A couple of kids are looking and laughing at Ami. The teachers' eyes glow.  
  
"I will not have talking in my class." The teacher yells.  
  
The kids keep on laughing. The teacher walks over and slaps their hands with a ruler.  
  
"You will listen to your teacher or I will give you detention." The teacher says even angrier.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time." One of the kids says.  
  
"That's it. You are gonna go up to the front and do the first problem right now." The teacher says getting angrier by the minute.  
  
The kid goes up to the front.  
  
"Okay the problem is what is 5 to the 30th power." The teacher asks.  
  
"Are you crazy man. That's like high school level." The kid says.  
  
"Do it!" The teacher yells.  
  
The kid makes a guess and gets it wrong. Suddenly the chalk blows up and knocks the kid to his knees.  
  
"What the heck is going on here?" The kid yells.  
  
Ami is wondering the same thing herself.  
  
The rest of the class goes badly as exploding chalk hurts more students. Ami has to wait till class is over unfortunately before she confronts the teacher.  
  
"Why are you doing this to the students?" Ami asks.  
  
"So you are the same way huh. Go and clean these erasers." The teacher responds.  
  
Ami takes to erasers in her hands and claps them together. The erasers explode in a cloud of chalk dust. Ami is knocked down with shock. She takes out her communicator and warns the others before the teacher knocks it out of her hand with a ruler.  
  
"Uh uh uh, nothing like that is allowed in my class" The teacher says.  
  
Suddenly his eyes glow brightly and Ami shrinks back in fear.  
  
"Venus love chain encircle." A voice says.  
  
Suddenly a chain of love grabs onto the teachers hand and knocks him down.  
  
"That's far enough. How dare you terrorize young kids who only want an education? I am sailor moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you." Sailor moon says.  
  
The teacher growls and flings a bunch of pencils at Sailor moon. When she dodges the pencils nearly go right through the wall. He starts flinging eraser after eraser that explodes at Sailor moon's feet. Sailor moon screams and flings herself backwards. Meanwhile Ami hides herself in a closet.  
  
"Mercury star power." Ami says holding up her pen.  
  
"You have hurt my friends enough. It's time for you to be taught a lesson by Mercury." Sailor mercury says.  
  
The teacher growls again and starts shooting staples that turn into huge ones and almost pin Ami against the wall. Ami gets real angry and the air around her drops big time.  
  
"Mercury ice spears strike." Sailor mercury yells.  
  
A bunch of ice spears pin the teacher to the wall and Sailor mercury finds herself winded from the new attack.  
  
"Do it Sailor moon." Sailor mercury says.  
  
"Right. Moon lion heart courage attack." Sailor moon yells.  
  
The beam from the eye turns the teacher back to normal and the slimy creature once again falls from the ear and dies.  
  
"Where's the crystal? He never got a chance to get it." Sailor mercury yells.  
  
"Right here." A familiar voice says.  
  
The scouts look to see the familiar male scout.  
  
"Who are you? What do you have to do with Aries?" Lita asks.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" The male scout says laughing.  
  
Suddenly with a blur the crystal is taken from his hands and a golden rose is left behind. The male scout yells in pain and pulls the thorns from his hand.  
  
"No!" He yells.  
  
He spins around to find the guy he knows took it.  
  
"Where are you?" He yells.  
  
"Somewhere where you cannot get to me or the crystal. Tell who you are working for that you shall never collect all the crystals." The familiar voice says.  
  
The male scout curses and disappears.  
  
"So the other guy has the crystal. Is that a good thing?" Ami asks.  
  
"I think so. Whoever that guy with the golden roses is, something tells me that he is a good person." Lita responds.  
  
Meanwhile the same guy is standing on a rooftop near the school.  
  
"The time will come when I will reveal who I am and why I am here. But that time is not now sailor soldiers." The man says.  
  
He drops a golden rose on the street as a calling card and uses his staff to pole-vault away.  
  
  
Chapter 5: Mina's day out.  
  
Mina is watching TV. A show comes on that is familiar to her but something is different.  
  
"What's going on here?" Mina asks.  
  
"What's wrong?" The woman host asks.  
  
"This is my favorite show but the voices sound different and they are speaking in English." Mina says.  
  
"Well in America they take anime shows and translate them to English so non Japanese speaking people can enjoy them." The woman says.  
  
"That's pretty cool. I think they may have put the sailor v series in Japanese with that kind of change." Mina says.  
  
"Sailor V? Where have I heard of that before? Oh yeah they are making a live action movie of it. I just read about it." The woman says.  
  
"A live action one? That's weird it's always been a cartoon." Mina says.  
  
The woman searches for something.  
  
"Now where did I put that information on the show?" The woman asks.  
  
She picks up a flyer with the information. On it is the familiar sailor suited and glasses wearing sailor v. But the actress doesn't look anything like Sailor V. She has dark blond hair.  
  
"This is outrageous. This doesn't look anything like Sailor V." Mina says angrily.  
  
"Well sometimes they have a hard time finding someone that looks just right." The woman says.  
  
"Yeah but she looks nothing like me. Uh I mean." Mina says blushing.  
  
"Don't worry I know about you modeling for the look of Sailor V." The woman says smiling.  
  
"I am gonna go to the studio personally and demand that they find someone that looks more like Sailor V." Mina says.  
  
She leaves the house after looking up the location of the studio. She walks up to the front gate and a security guard stops her.  
  
"Hold on little miss. Do you work here?" The guard asks.  
  
"I am here to talk to whoever cast that woman to play Sailor V." Mina demands.  
  
"Oh god. That weird movie." The guard says rolling his eyes up.  
  
"Hey it's based on a very good cartoon series." Mina says.  
  
"I know. But that doesn't make the movie good." The guard says.  
  
Mina pouts.  
  
"Well anyway I can't let you in unless you have an appointment or work here." The guard says.  
  
Mina's face turns red and she stomps her foot. A man walks out of the nearby building and sees Mina.  
  
"Who is this girl?" The guy asks the guard.  
  
"Oh she's just someone that wants to cause trouble for the movie Sailor V." The guard says.  
  
"Whoa something just hit me. You sure look familiar." The man says.  
  
"Oh really?" Mina asks smiling and batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Yeah you look like one of the villains on the old cartoon series." The man says.  
  
Mina nearly collapses on the ground from shame and shock.  
  
"What? Why you little. I'll have you know that I was the model for Sailor V." Mina says.  
  
The man laughs so hard his face turns red.  
  
"No really. Why are you here?" The man asks.  
  
Mina shrugs in defeat and says, "I have come here to protest that the actress you have playing Sailor V looks nothing like the original cartoon character. You could at least get a blond." Mina responds.  
  
"And I told her that we did the best we could and that it's hard to find someone close enough sometimes." The guard says.  
  
"Wait I could use you." The man says.  
  
"Really?" Mina asks.  
  
"Yeah. You could show me how Sailor V should look like." The man says.  
  
"Okay that's better than nothing." Mina says.  
  
The guard lets Mina in reluctantly and she is lead to the studio where they are shooting the movie.  
  
She finds herself face to face with the star actress.  
  
"Okay for starters she isn't even blond. Couldn't she at least wear a blond wig?" Mina says.  
  
"Daddy who is this girl and why is she bad mouthing my hair?" The actress says.  
  
"Daddy? Oh boy." Mina sighs.  
  
"Don't worry precious. You see she is allergic to the kind of material they use in wigs." The director says.  
  
"Okay what about hair coloring." Mina asks.  
  
"She's allergic to peroxide." The director responds.  
  
"Is there anything she isn't allergic to?" Mina asks annoyed.  
  
"Designer clothing. She isn't allergic to that." The director responds.  
  
"She must be a non very cheap daughter." Mina mutters to herself.  
  
"Daddy I don't like this girl at all." The star whines.  
  
"Show me the glasses you will be using when she is Sailor V." Mina says.  
  
The director comes back with some crappy looking black goggles.  
  
"You have got to be kidding. Have you even watched the cartoon?" Mina asks.  
  
"A part of it." The director says.  
  
"Oh boy." Mina says rolling her eyes.  
  
A man is standing nearby watching. He takes out a familiar bag and lets out a zerk.  
  
"Find the crystal and a suitable host." The man says.  
  
He then disappears after making sure nobody is watching. The zerk crawls into the director's head and he changes.   
  
"Okay would you like to see a scene played out from the movie? Point out anything wrong with it?" The director asks.  
  
"Okay I guess." Mina responds.  
  
The director goes over and touches the camera. The camera glows briefly. The scene begins and shows Sailor V transforming.   
  
"Remember that the special effects of her transformation will be added in later." The director says.  
  
Suddenly a beam of light shoots from the camera and the star disappears.  
  
"What the?" Mina says standing up with a start.  
  
"Oops I guess I will do the special effects now." The director says, eyes glowing.  
  
"Not another one." Mina moans.  
  
Mina runs into a corner barely missing another blast.   
  
"Venus star power." Mina yells holding up her pen.  
  
"That's far enough. I am Sailor Venus and in the name of love I will punish you." Mina yells.  
  
A bunch of film flies at Venus and wraps her up.  
  
"Ugh can't move." Sailor Venus grunts.  
  
A golden rose pierces the camera and blows it up, releasing the star.  
  
"That will be the last one you will capture on camera. My name is the guilded rose and I shall defeat you." The guilded rose says.  
  
"Guilded rose?" Mina asks.  
  
The guilded rose rushes over to Mina and slices through her bonds with his staff.  
  
"Thank you." Mina says.  
  
She finds her eyes lingering until some more film just barely misses the two.  
  
"You and whoever is behind this threat have terrorized my friends and I will not have that." Sailor Venus says.  
  
Her body starts glowing with energy and her hair flies up in the air.  
  
"Venus crescent moon slash." Sailor Venus says.  
  
Her new attack becomes a big energy scythe that knocks the director out.  
  
"Sailor moon isn't here so it's my turn to finish this one off." The guilded rose says.  
  
He disappears in a blur and beats up on the director. He then finishes him off with his staff. The creature falls out and die.  
  
The Guilded Rose disappears and reappears soon after with the crystal. But a familiar blast of dark energy strikes him down and the mysterious sailor scout appears.  
  
"Venus love chain encircle." Sailor Venus yells.  
  
But the scout easily breaks it to Mina's shock.  
  
"Venus crescent moon slash." Sailor Venus yells.  
  
But the scout easily reflects the scythe.  
  
"Nice try but this one is mine." The scout says.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Venus asks.  
  
"I am your worst nightmare. You are lucky that I have not been ordered to destroy you or I would." The scout says.  
  
He fires a huge fist of dark energy and it latches around Sailor Venus's throat. She starts gasping for air. But before she faints, the fist withdraws.  
  
"Remember." The scout says.  
  
He raises something in his hand and disappears. Sailor Venus got a glimpse of what he was holding and it shocked her. Sailor Venus quickly powers down before the director can wake up.  
  
"What happened?" The director says when he wakes up finally.  
  
"That's it daddy. I quit this movie." The star says.  
  
She storms out and the director slams his megaphone down in anger. Mina smiles and returns home. She is watching the news later on.  
  
"The Sailor V movie has been canceled. Rumors are that the star walked out." The reporter says.  
  
"Oh well. You make crap and that's what will happen to you." Mina says turning off the TV.  
  
The other scouts return and Mina tells them what she saw in the mysterious scouts hand.  
  
"A pen? Are you sure? Like ours." Serena asks.  
  
"Yes." Mina responds.  
  
"Sailor Aries?"   
  
  
Chapter 6: The voyeur.  
  
Rei is sitting in her room meditating.  
  
"I am fire. Fire is life." Rei says over and over.  
  
Rei continues her chant.  
  
"I know I am in a far away land but I need your help sacred flame. I need to know what we are up against." Ami says.  
  
But nothing happens.  
  
"I am fire. Fire is life. Please sacred flame. I know you have the power to reach out to me." Rei says.  
  
Rei's eyes snap open. A vision floods her. One of a dark planet far away from the sun. Suddenly it changes into a beautiful planet. Rei assumes that she is seeing it in the past. Suddenly a huge explosion rocks the planet and a huge cloud of dust obscures the atmosphere. Over a short period of time the planet starts to die. The planet's name is…  
  
"Aries."  
  
Rei is walking down the street pondering her vision. Unknown to her, someone is watching her with a video camera.  
  
"What does it mean? What is this planet Aries and what does it have to do with this new threat?" Rei asks.  
  
The camera still records as she enters a store. Minutes later she leaves and walks the other way. Suddenly a man bumps into her and she backs away. He is holding a bunch of needles and smiles. She dodges just in time before he can jab her with it.  
  
"Hey what's up with you?" Rei asks angrily.  
  
The man's eyes glow.  
  
"Oh it's one of you." Rei says.  
  
Rei runs into the alley and transforms. But the video camera catches the whole transformation.  
  
"What have I stumbled into?" The recording man asks but continues recording.  
  
"That's enough. I am Sailor Mars." Rei says.  
  
"Sailor Mars?" The recorder ponders.  
  
"Mars celestial fire surround." Sailor Mars yells.  
  
The fire envelops the man and brings him to his knees. Rei walks up to him but before she can get to him, he takes off. She chases after him but loses him.  
  
"Darn it. I will get him eventually." Sailor Mars says.  
  
She powers down.  
  
"I have found something very interesting. I am not stopping on this one." The recorder says.  
  
He follows Rei as she returns to her home and meets with the other scouts. The camera shuts off for now. When it comes back on the scouts are at a local soda shop talking.  
  
"I finally got a vision from the sacred fire." Rei says.  
  
"Who are all these girls?" The recorder ponders.  
  
"But how? Oh never mind just tell us what you saw." Mina says.  
  
"I saw a planet. It seemed to be in our solar system but very far away from the sun. I saw it as a beautiful planet then an ugly dying one. The only other thing I got was its name is Aries." Rei says.  
  
"Aries?! Like the symbol on that scouts forehead." Ami asks.  
  
Rei nods her head.  
  
"The mystery is getting interesting." Mina says.  
  
"Hey guys. We are in a soda shop. Let's get some soda's." Serena says.  
  
"Oh Serena must you always think of food?" Rei asks with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
Serena looks towards the voyeur and their eyes meet for a brief second. The camera quickly shuts off as the voyeur takes off. When the camera is back on, the five girls are walking down the street when the same guy that attacked Rei appears again.  
  
"Oh not you again." Rei yells.  
  
They all run into the alley and all transform.  
  
"They are all sailor's?" The recorder ponders.  
  
They all rush out and into the path of a bunch of acupuncture needles. They all get pinned to the wall with them except for Rei. Rei flames up with rage. In her mind the sacred fire calls out to her and merges with her.  
  
"Mars sacred fire ignite." Sailor mars yells.  
  
The man gets set on fire again and the needles fall to the ground.   
  
"Do it Sailor Moon." Rei yells.  
  
"Lion heart courage attack." Sailor Moon yells.  
  
Once again the beam turns a host back to normal and kills the zerk inside of his head. Ami quickly puts a canister under the creature and captures it before it can hit the ground.  
  
"I am gonna study this. Maybe this can give us some more insight." Sailor Mercury says.  
  
"This should be enough." The recorder says laughing.  
  
Later on the scouts are in the house. A knock at the door startles them. Rei gets up and opens the door but sees nobody. She looks down and sees videotape.  
  
"Hey Rei, who was it?" Mina asks.  
  
"Nobody was there but they left this tape." Rei says frowning.  
  
They put it in the VCR and it comes to life. A familiar figure is walking down the street.  
  
"Hey that's me." Rei gasps.  
  
To her shock it shows her transforming clearly. She hears the comments by the recorder. They all gasp as they watch them all transform on tape.  
  
"If you don't want me to reveal your secret identities to the world then meet me at the abandoned warehouse. Bring no police or I will leave and the whole world will know about you." A voice says over the camera.  
  
The voice then gives directions. Rei pushes stop angrily.  
  
"How dare he." Rei yells.  
  
"Should we go and meet this guy?" Mina asks.  
  
"Of course. We can't have everybody knowing who we really are." Ami says.  
  
They leave reluctantly and head for the address using the directions given. They step inside a dark warehouse.  
  
"Welcome girls, or should I say Sailor scouts." A voice says.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Rei yells.  
  
"Cause I am broke. This video camera is all I have left. I used to be a news-broadcaster but they told me that I was too invading of people. That's a laugh. They are worse than I am. They just didn't want me cause I was a threat to the head news-caster seat." The man responds.  
  
"But you didn't ask for money? So why are you doing this for really?" Rei asks.  
  
"Oh this is only the beginning." The man responds laughing.  
  
Rei is slammed to the ground by a block of cinder that is swinging from the rafters.  
  
"Rei" The others yell.  
  
The others go on their guard. Suddenly a huge spotlight flares up and blinds Ami.  
  
"Argh. I can't see." Ami yells.  
  
"I'm a threat aren't I? Come-on and transform or whatever you do. I am hurting you just like the one man hurt you Rei." The man says.  
  
"He was under the control of a monster." Rei says.  
  
"Oh yes. I have read of your monster fighting. Well I am a monster too. I like to spy in on people's private life. Why don't you attack me?" The man asks.  
  
"He just wants us to transform on tape again. The more he gets the more likely people will believe him." Ami says.  
  
The others nod.  
  
Ami's vision finally clears up and she uses her computer to find the camera. The computer is knocked out of her hand by a smaller cinder block that is thrown from some unknown place.  
  
"Naughty naughty. We can't have technology ruining the party now can we?" The man says taunting.  
  
"Show yourself or are you too much of a chicken." Lita yells.  
  
The man doesn't say anything.  
  
"Buck buck buck." Lita says.  
  
"Shut up. I am not a chicken. I did some of the most dangerous assignments at that TV station. And how did they repay me? With a knife in the back." The man yells.  
  
"Keep ragging on him. I bet we can force him to show himself if we get him angry enough." Mina whispers.  
  
"Oh poor baby. Maybe daddy can get you a new job." Lita says.  
  
"Shutup." The man yells.  
  
Another cinder-block flies but it misses any of the girls by a lot, showing that he is really angry now.  
  
"Come-on. You throw like a baby." Lita says.  
  
The man rushes Lita but she sees him in time to side step him. She grabs him in a chokehold.  
  
"Now where is the tape and the camera?" Lita asks.  
  
"Over there." The man says gasping for air.  
  
He points to the other side of the warehouse. Lita rushes over and smashes the camera with her fist and the tape falls out and smashes on the ground.  
  
"NO!" The man yells and begins crying.  
  
"Yes. Your career of watching people without them knowing is over. Cause if I ever catch you doing that, I will make sure you rot in jail." Lita yells.  
  
Lita throws him to the ground and they all storm out.  
  
After they leave the man starts laughing and looks at another camera up above that is still there. A day later the girls are watching TV when the news broadcast comes on.  
  
"We have a special report. A tape was sent in to us showing a single girl becoming something different and beating up on an innocent citizen. The tape then shows several girls becoming something similar also beating up on the same person. The police are asking questions to anybody that knows anything about these girls. If you have any information call the police." The reporter says.  
  
The hosts are watching too and look at the girls with a very angry look.  
  
"Okay explain that one." John says.  
  
  
Chapter 7: Luna's trouble.  
  
The girls are sitting in the living room after the news cast.  
  
"Okay. The truth is that we are superheroes of some sorts. We are known as the sailor scouts. We were heroes in Japan." Mina says.  
  
"So why were you attacking that man?" John asks.  
  
"We are not quite sure what is behind this threat. Someone or something is using creatures to take control of people." Ami says.  
  
John frowns.  
  
"Well they did change on tape. Maybe they are telling the truth." The woman says.  
  
"If they were bad girls then they wouldn't have been put on an exchange program." John says.  
  
"Okay we will believe you for now." Mary says.  
  
Luna is walking down the street checking out this new area.  
  
"Meow." A male cat says to her.  
  
Luna is startled and sees the other cat.  
  
"Oh hi." Luna says.  
  
The cat walks away and looks back at Luna telling her that he wants her to follow.  
  
"Okay I will follow you." Luna says.  
  
She follows the cat to a huge house with a big yard. The cat meows and a bunch of other cats rush out.  
  
"Uh I don't know if I like this." Luna says backing away.  
  
A big cat comes up to Luna and rubs himself on her.  
  
"Oh your affectionate." Luna says warily.  
  
"Meow." The cat says.  
  
A sound of a car comes and the cats all screech and take off.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luna asks.  
  
The original cat meows at Luna and beckons her to get out of here. Luna hides and watches as the car pulls into the driveway. A man steps out with a mean look on his face.  
  
"Where are those darn cats." The man grumbles.  
  
The man eyes a cat in his hiding place.  
  
"Come here you mangy cat." The man says.  
  
The cat rears his back and hisses. He rushes forward and grabs the cat. The cat scratches the man but it doesn't seem to affect him.  
  
"I told you what I do to cats who hurt me." The man yells.  
  
He throws the cat to the ground and starts hitting him with his belt.  
  
"Never NEVER hurt me." The man yells.  
  
The cat finally is able to run away. Luna decides that she has seen enough and leaves her hiding place.  
  
"Leave those poor cats alone." Luna says.  
  
The man looks at this newcomer with shock.  
  
"Oh I mean meow." Luna says.  
  
"A talking cat? What the heck are you?" The man asks.  
  
"Meow." Luna says again.  
  
"Ugh I must have drank too much. Of course cats don't talk." The man shakes his head.  
  
He enters the house and the original cat comes out of his hiding place.  
  
"You poor cat. Does he abuse you also?" Luna asks.  
  
The cat nods.  
  
"Well that is not acceptable. You deserve better. I am gonna free you from this abusive man." Luna says.  
  
Luna hears some meowing coming from inside the garage and climbs up the door. To her horror she sees at least a dozen cats in their meowing and trying to get out. Half of them seem so skinny. Luna meows in horror.  
  
"He is not only abusing cats outside, but he is also keeping cats inside against their will?" Luna says.  
  
The male cat meows in agreement.  
  
"If I was a human I would get the police to come here. But since I am only a cat, I can't do that." Luna says.  
  
She finds the garage door and jumps up to test the doorknob. She is surprised to find that the door isn't locked and the knob is loose enough that she can force it open.  
  
"I guess he isn't too worried about people breaking into the garage and taking the cats. He just doesn't want them to escape." Luna says.  
  
She nudges the door wide open and meows for the cats to leave. It doesn't take much for the cats to go rushing out. Only one stays behind and Luna goes inside to check on him. That was a big mistake as the door slams shut and the cruel owner laughs on the other side.  
  
"You let my cats out. I will keep you." The man says.  
  
Luna yowls. She rushes around looking for anyway to escape but the windows are closed tightly and the door is now locked.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't of come in here. That man is sick. Who knows what he will do to me." Luna says.  
  
She decides to look at the weak cat that she noticed before.  
  
"Are you okay?" Luna asks.  
  
The cat lets out a very weak meow. Luna notices that the cat is nearly skin and bones.  
  
"Oh you poor kitty. You must have no energy at all anymore." Luna says.  
  
The cat just lays it's head back down and takes shallow breaths. Luna yowls again in anger.  
  
"That's it. I am gonna get out of here one way or the other and make sure this guy gets what he deserves." Luna says.  
  
The door opens up and the owner is standing in the doorway.  
  
"Okay test time kitty. You do not attack me and I feed you. You attack me and I not only don't feed you but whip you also." The man says.  
  
Luna jumps at the owner and scratches his face but he quickly backhands her to the ground.  
  
"Sorry you fail big time." The owner says.  
  
He leaves and comes back with a huge switch. He reaches back for a really hard snap and Luna realizes that a blow like this could kill her. But before he can snap forward he yells in pain. He turns around and Luna's friend has its claws in his back. He looks and meows at Luna. Luna nods and rushes out the door.  
  
"I will be back for you." Luna yells.  
  
Luna rushes to the home of the scouts.  
  
"What's wrong Luna?" Mina asks.  
  
"I just came from a house with an owner that is very abusive to his cats. We need to get the police over there now. I only hope that the almost dead cat will still be there for evidence." Luna yells.  
  
"I need to go there myself. They will never believe that a cat witnessed it. Come with me Luna." Mina says.  
  
They rush out and Luna shows her to the house. Mina and Luna duck behind a tree as the man gets in his car and leaves.  
  
Luna points out the garage and Mina looks in the window. Sure enough the almost dead cat is in there. Luna meows when she sees her friend in there all beaten up like.  
  
"That's enough, let's go to the police." Mina says.  
  
"But my friend." Luna says.  
  
"I can't go in there or that would be trespassing." Mina says.  
  
Before they can leave the car returns again. The man steps out and slowly walk to the garage door as if in a trance.  
  
"Oh no. He might kill my friend or the other cat or both. We have to do something now." Luna says.  
  
Mina slowly goes to the garage and looks inside. The man isn't abusing the cats. In fact he is holding them and stroking them.  
  
"I'm sorry for how I treated you before. You will be my warriors." The man says.  
  
He turns around and his eyes are glowing.  
  
"Oh boy. Another one." Mina says.  
  
She runs along side the house and transforms. She then calls the others and enters the garage.  
  
"That's enough. How dare you abuse one of god's creatures." Sailor Venus says.  
  
"But I am not abusing them. They fight for me now." The man says.  
  
Luna gasps as the two cats have glowing eyes too.  
  
"Get rid of these two annoyances." The man growls.  
  
Sailor Venus and Luna back outside as the two cats advance growling.  
  
"Venus crescent.." Sailor Venus says.  
  
"No we can't hurt them. They are just under the control of something." Luna says.  
  
The cats leap at Sailor Venus and she sidesteps them easily.  
  
Sailor Venus finds the owner.  
  
"Venus crescent moon slash." Sailor Venus says.  
  
The scythe knocks the man down and the cats' eyes change back to normal for a short period of time but the man stands back up and they return to glowing.  
  
"Oh my god. It didn't work as well that time." Sailor Venus says.  
  
"I'll take it from here." Sailor Moon says.  
  
Suddenly 4 other cats appear out of nowhere with glowing eyes.  
  
"Oh oh." Sailor Moon says.  
  
The cats all hiss and jump on the sailor scouts with their claws.  
  
"Arghhh." The scouts all yell.  
  
"That's it my pets. Get them all." The man yells.  
  
He walks back into his house and comes back out with a crystal. Luna yowls and jumps him and sinks her claws into his hand. He drops the crystal with shock.  
  
"That crystal does not belong to the people you work for." Luna yells.  
  
Sailor Aries appears.  
  
"Your right. It belongs to me." Sailor Aries says.  
  
But before he can pick it up, the cats disengage from the other scouts and all dig into him.  
  
"No you idiot felines. You are supposed to attack them." Sailor Aries yells.  
  
"Do it Serena." Sailor Venus yells.  
  
"Lion heart courage attack." Serena yells.  
  
"I'm out of here but I will get this crystal in time." Sailor Aries yells then disappears.  
  
The beam from the staff turns the cats and the owner back to normal. The creature falls out of his ear and dies. A siren sounds nearby.  
  
"Oh that's right we called the police. We better power down since they maybe after us for that video tape." Sailor Venus says.  
  
The police arrive and find the near dead cat and evidence of abuse in the other cats. The man is arrested. The male cat goes up to Luna and rubs himself on her purring.  
  
"I believe you have an admirer Luna." Mina says smiling.  
  
Luna meows and rolls her eyes back. Ami takes out the crystal she got before the police came.  
  
"We finally have one of these things. Now maybe we can get some answers as to why this mysterious threat wants these things." Ami says.  
  
A man is standing in the corner watching it all.  
  
"So they have two crystals now. But we have six and those two will be ours soon." The man says.  
  
His eyes glow and he laughs.   
  
  
Chapter 8: Ami's double.  
  
Ami is in a lab studying the captured zerk.  
  
"It is made of the same substance that life on this planet is made from. But I don't think it's from this planet." Ami says.  
  
Ami then goes over to the crystal.  
  
"I am now studying the crystal that seems to be very sought out by the unknown threat. It seems to have a high power level. Why does the enemy want these so much?" Ami wonders frowning.  
  
She touches the crystal with a scanner and it suddenly lights up. A beam of energy shoots outs and strikes the zerk. The zerk comes to life and tries to take over Ami but is reflected by an energy field. The zerk then quickly runs out the door.  
  
"Wait." Ami yells.  
  
She goes back inside and looks at the crystal.  
  
"The creature was dead and the crystal brought it back to life. A life crystal?" Ami wonders.  
  
Ami is heading towards school wondering what happened that morning. She enters the school and notices that everybody is looking at her funny. She enters the class and even the teacher shoots her a funny look. All throughout the day she gets funny looks from everybody. Finally when it's time to go she is startled by a harsh voice.  
  
"Ms. Anderson. Can I see you in my office now?" The principle asks.  
  
Ami walks into the office.  
  
"You have some nerve coming back to this school after what you did yesterday." The principle says.  
  
"What? I was sick yesterday. I wasn't even here." Ami says.  
  
"Yes we did get a call but then you showed up saying that you were well after all. And late if I might add." The principle says.  
  
"But. Call my house. They will tell you I was home all day." Ami says.  
  
The principle frowns but picks up the phone. He frowns deeper after having the conversation.  
  
"They say you were there all day. But I don't get it. I saw you with my very eyes in this school yesterday." The principle says.  
  
"I don't know what to say sir. Perhaps there is a girl that looks like me." Ami says.  
  
The principle shakes his head.  
  
"No. She answered to your name in class." The principle says frowning deeper than ever.  
  
Ami shakes her head.  
  
"Okay I will believe you for now. But if I ever see you here doing bad things again then I will expel you. No matter what you or your host family says." The principle says.  
  
"Thank you." Ami says.  
  
She walks out the school confused and returns home. The next day she is running late and races into school a half an hour late. She passes a girl that looks just like her but she doesn't notice.  
  
"She's the one that beat me up." The young boy yells pointing at Ami.  
  
"Okay that's it Ami. I warned you. Get out and don't come back." The principle yells.  
  
"But but, I just got here." Ami says confused.  
  
"Get out or I will have you forced out." The principle says.  
  
Ami runs out crying.  
  
"What is going on here? Do I have a double out there or an imposter? It must be an imposter cause she is going by my name." Ami says.  
  
She suddenly sees a girl that looks just like her walking away from the school.  
  
"Hey you get back here." Ami yells.  
  
The girl turns her head and Ami sees her own face. The girl runs away at a fast speed. Ami tries to chase after her but can't keep up. She stands there shocked.  
  
"She looked exactly like me. Even had the same outfit." Ami says.  
  
The other girls are back at home resting. Ami comes running in.  
  
"Hey did you straighten up that mistake at school?" Mina asks.  
  
"No. It's gotten worse. My double showed up again today and now I am expelled." Ami responds.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Lita asks.  
  
"Do you think that Ami really has a double out there or is this something sinister?" Rei asks.  
  
"If I had my scanner with me when I saw her, I could have scanned to see if she was really human." Ami responds.  
  
"I saw we go out there and find her again. Ami if you see one of us then touch your nose. That way we will know it's you and not the fake one. If one of us finds her than contact the rest of us." Mina says.  
  
The others nod and leave the house. They all go their separate ways. Mina goes around the school area where Ami last saw the double. She sees Ami and starts to take out the scanner but Ami touches her nose.  
  
"That's impossible. She wasn't even heading in this direction." Mina wonders frustrated.  
  
Mina walks up towards where Ami was heading but she can't find her. Meanwhile Lita is looking around the arcade area. She enters the shop and smiles when she sees the dark haired guy she saw that one time.  
  
"Can I help you?" The young man asks.  
  
"I am looking for someone. She has short blue hair and blue eyes." Lita responds.  
  
"Sorry haven't seen anyone like that lately." The young man responds.  
  
Ami is looking around the library. Suddenly she sees herself. But to her shock the double touches her nose.  
  
"How could she know that signal?" Ami says.  
  
She takes out the scanner but when she looks up, the double is gone.  
  
"Darn it." Ami says frustrated.  
  
Ami runs towards the place where her double was.  
  
"You aren't getting away this time." Ami says.  
  
She sees her double running away and tries her hardest to catch up with her. She just about gives up when her double stumbles on the ground. Ami stands over her angry.  
  
"Okay who are you and why are you impersonating me?" Ami asks.  
  
The double knocks her legs over and they struggle on the ground. They both find themselves suddenly tumbling end over end down a hill until they hit a tree. One of the Ami's gets knocked out and the other runs away. Ami runs into the others.  
  
"She's over there." Ami yells.  
  
They follow her to the base of the tree but the other Ami is gone.  
  
"What? She was just here and knocked out." Ami says.  
  
Ami is knocked down as her double jumps on her. They struggle again.  
  
"Hold it. Whoever you are, leave her alone." Serena yells.  
  
Both Ami's look up for a second until the one on the bottom punches the top one. The top one exchanges blow. The others go behind a tree and transform.  
  
"That's enough. How dare you impersonate our friend? Show yourself." Sailor moon says.  
  
Both Ami's stand up.  
  
"Mercury star power." They both say at the same time.  
  
They both transform to the shock of the others.  
  
"They are both Sailor Mercury?" Serena asks perplexed.  
  
"No she's the fake one." They both say at the same time.  
  
They push each other away.  
  
"Mercury ice spears strike." They both yell.  
  
Spears fly at each other and pin them both against a tree.  
  
  
"Now while they are stuck. Scan them and find out which one is real." Mina yells.  
  
Lita takes out her scanner and scans them. She frowns.  
  
"That can't be. This says they are both human." Lita says.  
  
"Serena try using your finishing move. Maybe that will reveal the real one." Mina says.  
  
"Right." Serena nods. "Lion heart courage attack."  
  
The beam of energy hits both Ami's and turns one of them into a disgusting monster.  
  
"There it is." Serena yells.  
  
"Mercury ice spears strike." The real Ami yells.  
  
A huge spear pierces the monster and it doubles over in pain.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" The monster asks in Ami's voice.  
  
"Try your attack again maybe it will destroy the monster this time." Lita says.  
  
"No don't destroy me. It's me Ami." The monster says.  
  
Serena hesitates. Suddenly the monster throws the shards and takes off so fast that they don't see where it is going.  
  
"Sailor Moon." All the other scouts yell angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry. It sounded so much like Ami." Sailor moon says.  
  
"What was that thing anyway?" Lita wonders.  
  
"I think I know. I was studying the captured creature and a crystal. It struck the creature and it tried to take me over. All I can think of is that it got my energy and was able to emulate my appearance. Even my powers." Ami responds.  
  
"I have a feeling that this isn't the last time we will see this creature." Serena says.  
  
Meanwhile the monster is in the woods. It turns back into Ami and it's eyes glow.   
  
  
Chapter 9: The wish part 1.  
  
The three humanoids are once again standing in front of a screen. The screen comes to life with a familiar dark face with glowing eyes.  
  
"Have you completed the crystal yet?" The face asks.  
  
"We have located all but two." The woman responds.  
  
"But what about the two those girls have." A man whispers.  
  
The woman hits him.  
  
"What is this about someone else having two crystals?" The face asks, eyes glowing brighter.  
  
The woman shoots the guy a nasty look.  
  
"Uh mearly a setback. We will get those crystals as well." The woman says.  
  
"You have still failed to find a perfect host for the zerks. You have wasted too many of them. The zerk queen is very angry." The face says.  
  
"I am sorry my lord. We have tried but the warriors of this planet are more powerful than we ever imagined." The woman says.  
  
"Excuses excuses. I will not have your excuses. Get me the crystals or I will replace you and you will face my wrath." The face says.  
  
"Yes." The woman says bowing.   
  
The screen goes blank.  
  
"Have you found a location for a crystal?" the woman yells.  
  
"The last two seem to be not in this area. But the scanner shows that one of them is approaching this area.  
  
Meanwhile a plane lands and a large box is brought out. Inside the box is a bunch of crystals. One of them glows with it's own Inner Light.  
  
Luna is walking down the street with the same cat that saved her from the mean owner. The cat meows and purrs. He then rubs himself on Luna.  
  
"Oh you're so affectionate." Luna purrs.  
  
Meanwhile Artemis is watching them.  
  
"Big showoff. Walking around with her boyfriend." Artemis says.  
  
"What are you up to Artemis?" Mina asks.  
  
Artemis nearly jumps up a mile in surprise.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me." Artemis yowls.  
  
"I heard what you said and saw you watching Luna. Are you jealous?" Mina asks playingly.  
  
"Me jealous of that alley cat?" Artemis responds.  
  
Mina smiles.  
  
"He did save her life. She's probably just grateful for that." Artemis says.  
  
He turns and sees Luna and the alley cat cuddling with each other. Artemis hisses. Artemis storms home with Mina and just takes a catnap. The doorbell rings and John goes up to the door. He opens it up and smiles.  
  
"Finally my replacement crystal is here." John says.  
  
John signs for it and closes the door. He puts the box down and opens it up. Meanwhile Artemis has entered the living room curious to see the new crystal. He meows in awe as he sees the big crystal with a base to sit it on.  
  
"You like it huh?" John says.  
  
Artemis meows in agreement.  
  
Mina walks in.  
  
"Cool a new crystal." Mina says.  
  
This is even batter than the last one I had. This is said to have been blessed by a great magician that had the power to grant wishes. It says that if the right person makes a wish near it, it will grant it." John says.  
  
Mina ponders on whether the threat they are up against will come after this one. A scratching comes at the door and a familiar meow sounds.  
  
"That must be Luna." Mina says.  
  
She opens the door and lets her in. Thankfully for Artemis, she doesn't have her kitty friend with her. Artemis meows and motions for the bedroom. Luna follows.  
  
"What's up?" Luna asks.  
  
"Did you have fun with your boyfriend?" Artemis asks.  
  
"For the last time he is not my boyfriend but yes I did have fun." Luna responds.  
  
"Oh don't give me that. I saw you too cuddle and be close to each other." Artemis says.  
  
"So he has a crush on me. Doesn't mean I feel the same." Luna says.  
  
Artemis meows frustrated.  
  
"Besides. Even if I did have feelings for him, why should you care?" Luna asks.  
  
Artemis leaves in a huff. Mina walks in.  
  
"What was that all about?" Mina asks.  
  
"I don't know. Artemis has never acted that way to cats I have hung out with before." Luna says.  
  
"Have you ever thought of him as more than a friend?" Mina asks.  
  
"Well maybe but we have a mission to fulfill and we can't let anything get in that way." Luna says.  
  
If Luna were human, she'd probably be blushing right now. Mina gives Luna a look.  
  
"Okay. I feel for him as more than a friend right now. If we didn't have this mission, I would probably be with him." Luna says.  
  
"If you didn't have this mission, you'd probably not be together right now." Mina says.  
  
"You see this moon on my face? This means I have a mission to protect this world and you scouts from any evil." Luna says.  
  
Luna storms out and Mina just sighs. Luna goes so fast that she doesn't notice that Artemis is sleeping in one of the other bedrooms. In his dreams he and Luna are standing near each other.  
  
"Luna. I love." Artemis starts to say.  
  
Before he can finish Luna leaves him for another cat. Artemis hisses and attacks the other cat. Despite the other cat's size, it badly hurts Artemis. Luna just walks away and doesn't help Artemis.  
  
"Luna!" Artemis yells before everything goes dark.   
  
He wakes up suddenly and yowls. Mina runs in.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mina asks.  
  
"Yeah. Just a dream." Artemis responds sadly.  
  
"Why are you acting this way to Luna?" Mina asks.  
  
"I don't know. A lot of strange things are going through my head right now." Artemis responds.  
  
"You have never acted this way before. Even though you have known Luna for such a long time. Both in this life and the previous one on the moon." Mina says.  
  
"I think that the future of Serena and Darien being discovered, has made me realized that you never know what will happen in the future." Artemis says.  
  
Artemis shuts his eyes again and Mina leaves him alone. That night Mina sits in her room and ponders what she heard from both cats.  
  
"I wish that they could be human for a day. Maybe that would help them come to terms with their feelings." Mina says.  
  
She falls asleep and unseen by everybody, the crystal starts glowing brightly and inside the cats' room, a transformation is occurring. Early in the morning, before the sun comes up, both Luna and Artemis wake up. Luna is alarmed to see that she can't see anything in the dark.  
  
"I'm blind. Oh my god." Luna yells.  
  
She tries to get up but finds something is strange with her legs. It hurts to walk on all fours and she notices that she doesn't have any fur anymore. She crawls painfully over to the door and finds that she can reach the light switch. She turns on the light and looks in the mirror. Luna screams. The others run in and gasp as they see a naked strange woman on all fours in front of the mirror.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in our house?" John says with a bat in his hand.  
  
The woman turns her face towards John. Serena squints at the woman and gasps.  
  
"Luna? No it can't be?" Serena says.  
  
A grumble sounds from beside the bed and a naked man sits up.  
  
"What was that scream?" The man asks.  
  
Mina looks at the man and gasps.  
  
"Artemis?" Mina says.  
  
"Luna and Artemis? The cats. Is this some kind of a joke?" The host woman asks.  
  
Mina puts her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Oh my god. I wished that they would become human. I never thought it would really happen. It must have been your crystal." Mina says.  
  
Serena quickly goes into the bathroom and gets two towels to cover up Luna and Artemis's naked bodies. Artemis yells when he sees himself in the mirror but Luna stops him.  
  
"What has happened to us?" Artemis asks.  
  
"We're human." Luna responds.  
  
"Ugh. These human bodies suck. It hurts to walk on all fours. Our entire skin is exposed. I can't even see in the dark very well." Artemis says.  
  
"Welcome to our world." Mina says.  
  
"It's still early in the morning. Let's go back to sleep and deal with this more in the morning.  
  
They all nod and go back to their bedrooms. The two former cats curl up and sleep on the floor. The next morning Artemis wakes up and still finds him as a human.  
  
"Darn it. I thought maybe it was just a dream." Artemis says.  
  
Luna wakes up and stretches her body. Out of habit she starts cleaning herself with her tongue.  
  
"Ugh. This isn't the same. Their tongues aren't as rough as cats." Luna says.  
  
The others come in the room. They all help clothe Luna and Artemis with the host families clothing since they are similar sizes. Then they start to help teach them how to walk on two feet.  
  
"This is extremely unwieldy." Luna complains.  
  
"Hey everybody must go through this. Although most of them do it when they are a baby." Mina smiles.  
  
Luna reaches to feel her tail and yelps when she feels she doesn't have one.  
  
"How will I keep my balance without a tail?" Luna asks.  
  
"I think you will manage." Mina responds smiling.  
  
John and his wife look at the two.  
  
"This is weird. But not the strangest thing that has happened since you girls have come to live with us." John says.  
  
After a few hours Luna and Artemis can shakily walk. They decide to go out and enjoy the sunshine.  
  
"It's so much cooler without a fur coat." Artemis says.  
  
Luna stumbles and Artemis steadies her. When she stands up their eyes lock. Their faces and lips come close but pull away suddenly.  
  
"We can't. I admit that I have feelings for you. But we have a mission to fulfil." Luna says.  
  
Artemis grabs Luna's hands and holds tightly.  
  
"Luna. I love you." Artemis says.  
  
He kisses her fast before she can stop him. But he finds that she is kissing back. After a half a minute they break apart smiling.  
  
"So that's what it's like." Luna says.  
  
Meanwhile one of the male humanoids is watching.  
  
"I sense great power in that one. Go and take that host to please the queen." The man says.  
  
He lets out a creature and it crawls over to Luna. Artemis is running his hand through Luna's hair and smiling. He frowns when he sees the creature crawling up her head.  
  
"No!" Artemis yells.   
  
He swipes the creature from her head. It latches onto his hand and quickly zips up and into his head.  
  
"No! Artemis." Luna yells.  
  
Artemis's eyes start glowing and he shoves Luna back. His nails grow into claws.  
  
"Artemis fight it." Luna yells.  
  
Artemis jumps on top of Luna and scratches her badly with his claws, leaving a big bleeding wound in her chest. He then takes off.  
  
"Artemis." Luna says weakly then goes limp.  
  
  
Chapter 10: The wish part 2  
  
Luna is on a stretcher being rushed into the hospital. The five scouts are running along side.  
  
"Please hold on Luna." Serena says crying.  
  
They arrive at the emergency room doors and the people hold the girls back.  
  
"I'm sorry but you will have to wait in the waiting room." The doctor says.  
  
"No! Luna!" Serena says crying.  
  
"We will tell you her condition as soon as we know." The doctor says.  
  
The door swings shut and the scouts are left in shock.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening. Who could of done this to her?" Mina asks.  
  
They all sit down and after a half an hour, the doctor comes in.  
  
"She is still alive but in critical condition. I am afraid that she was poisoned and no known antidote seems to help." The doctor says solemnly.  
  
Artemis is walking through town. He bumps into another person.  
  
"Hey watch were you are going buddy." A man says angrily.  
  
But when he sees Artemis's claws, he backs away in fear. The humanoid woman stops his run.  
  
"Do you have the crystal?" The woman asks.  
  
Artemis answers by throwing sharp nails at her, which she dodges.  
  
"What? How dare you attack me." The woman says.  
  
When she gets looks back she sees that Artemis has gotten away.  
  
"This is Arta. We have a rogue host. If you find it, terminate it." Arta says.  
  
She growls and disappears. Meanwhile back at the hospital the scouts are brought out of their contemplation by the doctor.  
  
"She has gained consciousness. You can visit her but not for long. She needs to rest if she is to live long enough to hopefully find the cure." The doctor says.  
  
The girls all rush into the room and stand around Luna. When Luna sees them she smiles weakly.  
  
"Don't listen to what the doctor says. I am fine." Luna says jokingly.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Mina asks.  
  
Luna frowns.  
  
"It was Artemis. He got under the control of one of those creatures. His nails become claws and he slashed my chest." Luna responds.  
  
"Artemis. No." Mina says sadly.  
  
"We need to find the antidote to the poison that is killing you. I don't think that the doctors will be able to find it. I have a feeling that the poison is not from this world." Ami says.  
  
"But we will find a way to save you. I promise." Serena says tearing up.  
  
"I know you will. This is nothing compared to what you girls have been through." Luna says.  
  
She tries to smile but groans and coughs. The doctor comes in.  
  
"I am afraid that she needs her rest now. But first we are gonna take a blood sample and run that through the toxicology database." The doctor says.  
  
The girls reluctantly leave the hospital and return home.  
  
"I just thought of something. Luna will return to being a cat in less than 12 hours. Who knows what will happen to her then? Poisons can kill cats a lot faster than humans." Mina says worried.  
  
"I don't know if she will even live to the end of the wish." Serena says.  
  
"Don't you dare talk that way Serena. You know as well as I do that she will be okay." Mina says.  
  
The two hosts return home and see the girls' solemn expressions.  
  
"What's going on? Where's Luna and Artemis?" John asks.  
  
The girls tell of what happen and John and wife gasp.  
  
"I used to be a toxicologist. I found out about a lot of unknown rare antidotes. I may be able to help." John says putting his coat on.  
  
He rushes out before Ami can tell him that it probably won't do any good.  
  
"Who knows. Maybe an earthly cure will work after all. It's our only hope right now." Lita says.  
  
Mina smacks herself in the head.  
  
"Jeez are we muddleheaded or what. We forgot that Artemis is out there under the control of those things. We need to find him and help him." Mina says.  
  
They all exit the house and decide to split up. Ami approaches a cop car and decides to ask the cop.  
  
"Can I help you miss?" The cop asks.  
  
"Yeah I am looking for someone. He is tall and has white hair." Ami says.  
  
The cop shakes his head. Suddenly the radio comes to life.  
  
"Calling all cars. Be on the lookout for an assault suspect. The suspect is about 5'10" with white hair and clean-. Approach with caution." The voice says.  
  
"That's him I bet." Ami says.  
  
"Sounds like you aren't the only one that wants him." The cop says.  
  
Suddenly a man jumps from out of nowhere onto the cop car. It's Artemis and he scratches the windshield then jumps away.  
  
"That's him." Ami yells.  
  
"Get away from the car mam. I will deal with him." The cop yells.  
  
He says something into the radio and steps out with his gun drawn. Meanwhile Artemis is standing in an alley looking around wildly.  
  
"Freeze police. You are under arrest for suspicion of assault." The cop says.  
  
Artemis spins around and reaches out his hand. The cop fires but the bullet is bent aside and hits the wall. Suddenly a barrage of nails flies at the police officer.   
  
"No!" Ami yells.  
  
She shoves the cop aside and the nails barely miss her. They embed themselves in a wall. Suddenly the wall explodes and the rubble lands on top of Ami and the cop. Artemis uses this to get away.  
  
"You interfered with an arrest." The cop says sternly.  
  
"I saved you. Those nails could have seriously hurt you." Ami says.  
  
"Okay. I will let you off this time. I need to get going and find him again." The cop says.  
  
The cop gets in the car.  
  
"Stay out of my way." The cop says sternly.  
  
The car speeds away and Ami wonders what to do next. She returns home to think and the phone rings.  
  
"This is Ami." She says into the phone.  
  
"This is John. I am afraid that Luna has taken a turn for the worse. The doctors only give her 3 more hours. She isn't even awake anymore." John rushes.  
  
"Oh god." Ami says.  
  
Ami takes out her communicator.  
  
"This is Ami. Luna only has 3 hours to live. We need to find Artemis and an antidote now." Ami yells.  
  
The others are shocked but nod. Ami screams as the wall to the house explodes in and Artemis leaps inside.  
  
"This is Ami. Artemis is…" Ami starts to say.  
  
Artemis backhands her and knocks her out. He rushes inside the bedroom and takes the crystal. When the others arrive they find Ami just waking up. Ami rushes into the room and finds the crystal gone.  
  
"He got the crystal." She says rushing back into the living room.  
  
They all rush outside to look around.  
  
"Artemis. Where are you?" Mina yells.  
  
"Right here." A man's voice says.  
  
The scouts spin around to see Sailor Aries holding the crystal. Artemis is standing next to him.  
  
"I have what I came for. Finish them." Sailor Aries says laughing.  
  
All the scouts transform. Artemis fires more nails that pin Sailor Moon against the wall.  
  
"Combined sailor attack." Jupiter and Ami yell.  
  
"Jupiter lightening bolt shock." Sailor Jupiter yells.  
  
"Mercury ice spear strike." Ami yells.  
  
The lightening electrifies the spears and pierces Artemis as well as shocks him. He slumps to the ground.  
  
"Do it Sailor moon." Ami yells.  
  
"Lion heart courage attack." Sailor moon yells.  
  
The beam of energy envelops Artemis and the creature falls out. Artemis wakes up and looks around confused. The scouts tell him what he did and he rushes to the hospital.  
  
"Sir you can't go in there." The nurse says.  
  
Artemis pushes her aside. He rushes into Luna's room and startles the Doctor's in there.  
  
"Hey you can't be in here. This woman is in critical condition." The doctor yells.  
  
"I can save her. I know I can." Artemis says.  
  
The doctors look at each other.  
  
"Let him. She's a hopeless case I am afraid." John says.  
  
Artemis goes up to Luna and puts his hands onto hers.  
  
"I'm sorry." Artemis says.  
  
Suddenly both Artemis and Luna glow with energy. Luna's skin turns a more healthy tone again.  
  
"It's impossible. Her readings are returning to normal." The doctor says.  
  
Luna opens up her eyes and smiles when she sees Artemis.  
  
"Oh thank god." Artemis says hugging Luna.  
  
"Okay you need to leave now. We will do all we can from here on." The doctor says.  
  
Artemis returns to the lobby and waits with the girls. After about an hour the doctor comes out with a confused look on his face.  
  
"She is doing fine. But we did a blood test and there is no trace of the poison. No trace of anything that has to do with it including an antidote." The doctor says.  
  
"Let's just call it a beautiful miracle." Artemis says smiling.  
  
As nightfalls, Luna is admitted out and they all return home. Luna and Artemis sit together uneasy.  
  
"About what happened." Artemis says.  
  
"It's okay. I know you were under the control of those creatures." Luna says.  
  
"No. About the other thing." Artemis says.  
  
"Oh yes that." Luna says looking down.  
  
"I meant what I said." Artemis says.  
  
Luna blushes.  
  
"I love you too. But we have a mission.." Luna says.  
  
"Forget the mission. For the last few hours we have as humans at least." Artemis says.  
  
Luna turns her head but Artemis turns it towards him. They embrace and kiss each other.  
  
  
Chapter 11: Survival  
  
"You have failed again. Another zerk has died because of your incompetence." The face yells.  
  
"But sir we have only one more crystal to get." One of the men says.  
  
"But you are missing two more also. So getting the last one won't be enough." The face says.  
  
"Those sailor brats are a really big problem." Arta says.  
  
"And what do you do with problem people?" The face asks, eyes glowing brightly.  
  
"You eliminate them." Arta responds.  
  
The scouts are all sitting at the airport.  
  
"I can't wait to get up there in the plane. This is gonna be a beautiful trip." Serena says.  
  
Lita is sitting there uneasily fidgeting. Jake is sitting next to her. He puts his arm around her.   
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Jake asks.  
  
"Oh it's nothing. Airplane rides just always give me the shivers." Lita says  
  
The pilot shows up and shows the girl to the plane.  
  
"Eliminate them now." The face yells.  
  
Lita gets in the plane reluctantly and sits down. She looks around and puts on her seat belt tight. The other girls and Jake sit in their own seats and smile in anticipation.  
  
"Come-on Lita. This will be fun." Jake says smiling.  
  
Lita nods silently. The plane taxies down the runway and takes off. Lita looks out the window but quickly looks away.   
  
"Look at the window now girls. We are at the maximum height. You should get a great view of Los Angeles." The pilot says.  
  
Everybody but Lita looks out.  
  
"Wow it's huge." Mina says.  
  
"No matter how many times I take this trip, I am still awed by the immensity of this city." Jake says.  
  
Lita tries to look but can't look for long.  
  
"We are now passing over the state line into Oregon." The pilot says.  
  
The girls look again and see tons of trees.   
  
"Soon we will be coming out of the valley. The other side does not have as much plants. So enjoy the beautiful plant view while you can." The pilot says.  
  
Suddenly the plane rocks violently. Luna's face goes white and her fists grab the rests so hard that they turn white also. She faints and has a nightmare about something that she has tried to forget for a long time.  
  
"Please don't leave me." Young Lita says.  
  
"We won't be gone for long. We are just going to Tokyo for a few days. You know your babysitter." Lita's mother says.  
  
"I'll miss you." Lita says.  
  
"We will miss you too." The mother says.  
  
The mother kneels down and hugs Lita. They leave and get on the plane. That was the last time Lita ever saw her parents alive.   
  
"Lita. Uh I have bad news. You parents were in a plane crash. Nobody survived." The baby sitter says sadly.  
  
"No. Mommy, Daddy!" Lita screams crying.  
  
Her memories shift to her parents' funeral. The bodies where never recovered so there are just two caskets in honor of them. Lita just sits there with her head hung low. She refuses to walk in front of the casket cause her parents aren't in them. Lita remembers the nightmares she had after that.  
  
"We are experiencing a bit turbulence." The pilot says.  
  
The plane shakes violently and young Lita starts crying.  
  
"Stop crying." The dad says sternly.  
  
But Lita is too afraid to stop. Her dad takes off his seat belt to get her to stop crying. At that moment the side of the plane explodes and her dad gets sucked out.  
  
"It's your fault." The mother screams.  
  
She too gets sucked out. Lita somehow survives. The plane quickly lands and everybody is evacuated. A police officer comes.  
  
"People tell me that you are responsible for the loss of two passengers." The cop says with a frown.  
  
"No." Lita screams.  
  
The cop cuffs her.  
  
"You are under arrest." The cop says.  
  
That's when Lita would usually wake up with a sweat. Lita snaps out of her memories. To her horror she sees the ground coming up fast.  
  
"What's going on?" Lita yells.  
  
"The plane is out of control. We're gonna crash." The pilot yells.  
  
The plane hits the ground bottom first and slides a few yards before stopping. The girls walk up to the pilot who is lying on the wheel with a really bloody forehead. Mina feels for a pulse but finds none. Suddenly she screams as a creature comes out of his head and dies.  
  
"Oh my god. He was a host." Mina says.  
  
"So this was all on purpose. Now what do we do?" Ami asks.  
  
Lita is just standing there in shock.  
  
"Look around for any supplies like water. Does anyone have any cuts or wounds?" Mina asks.  
  
Lita looks down at a gash in her leg and collapses.  
  
"Lita!" They all yell.  
  
"Can anybody here us. We were in a plane crash. We are in the eastern part of Oregon. Here are the coordinates." Mina says into the radio.  
  
She reads the coordinates with Jake's help. Then she repeats it twice more but there is no response.  
  
"We need to get out of here now." Jake says smelling gas.  
  
Ami grabs a first aid kit and clips it to her outfit. They all then lift up Lita and carry her out. They rush as far away from the plane. Suddenly they are all knocked down when the plane explodes. When they all get up, Ami quickly opens up the first aid kit.  
  
"My mom is a doctor. I learned a few things from her about treating serious wounds." Ami says.  
  
First she cleans the wound then she puts antibiotics on it. Then she uses special tape to close the wound temporarily. Finally she puts a big bandage around her leg.  
  
"Okay that should do it. I don't know how much blood she lost. We should get her to a hospital." Ami says.  
  
"That's a great idea. But first we need to get to civilization." Mina says.  
  
Ami searches through the stuff she got from the plane but can't find a compass.  
  
"Without a compass we will never know which direction is which." Ami says.  
  
"And we aren't gonna last long carrying Lita." Jake says.  
  
"We should find shade and hope that the radio signal got to someone." Mina says.  
  
They all agree and look around.  
  
"There is no shade. All I see is brush everywhere." Rei says frustrated.  
  
Ami finds a lean two in the belongings.   
  
"So we will have to make our own shade." Ami says.  
  
They help unfold and set up the shelter. They put Lita in there and sit down themselves.  
  
"Did you find any water?" Mina asks.  
  
"A bit." Ami says frowning.  
  
She holds up a canister that is almost full.  
  
"That isn't enough for us all for long." Jake says frowning.  
  
"A lot of it should go to Lita. She needs the most water to survive." Ami says.  
  
Jake braces Lita's head on his arm and opens up her mouth. He them pours some water in her mouth.  
  
"Come-on. Don't leave me now." Jake says.  
  
Meanwhile Lita is having more nightmarish visions. She finds herself in the pilot seat.  
  
"What are you doing? Don't you know how to fly the plane?" The other plane asks.  
  
"No. What am I doing here?" Lita asks.  
  
The plane suddenly goes into a nosedive.   
  
"You have killed us all." A familiar voice says.  
  
Lita looks over and yells, as her co pilot is now her father.  
  
"You little…" Her father says.  
  
He reaches the back of his hand out to Lita but the plane explodes before he can do it and Lita finds her entire world turn white.  
  
"Mommy. Daddy." Lita cries out.  
  
"It's okay." A woman's voice says.  
  
Lita looks around and sees the woman.  
  
"Mommy." Lita says.  
  
"It's time for you to stop blaming yourself for our death. It wasn't your fault." Lita's mom says.  
  
"I was no good as daughter. Daddy just wanted to get away from me." Lita says.  
  
"That's not true. He was proud of you even if he couldn't express that. He knew that you would grow up to be a wonderful young woman." Lita's mother says.  
  
Lita looks down.  
  
"Your friends need you. It's time to leave the past in the past." Lita's mother says.  
  
Everything fades away and Lita opens her eyes.  
  
"Oh thank god you are back with us." Jake says.  
  
Lita smiles. Lita tries to stand up but winces and falls back down.  
  
"Whoa hold on there. You got a nasty wound there. Ami fixed it up but you will need to be careful on it until we can get you to a hospital." Jake says.  
  
Lita stands up shakily with help of Jake and Mina.  
  
"Okay it's been 2 hours. I don't think that help is coming. We need to get to safety by ourselves somehow." Ami says.  
  
They fold up and put the shelter back in and onto Ami's back. They each take a swig from the water bottle.  
  
"Okay. It's the afternoon and the sun is that way. That means that north is this way." Jake says pointing to their right.  
  
They start heading that way. After not long Jake and Mina start sweating big time from carrying Ami. Every few minutes they have to put down Lita and rest. After a few times they still don't see anything.  
  
"It's hopeless. We will never make it." Serena says.  
  
Lita looks up suddenly.  
  
"Does anyone else hear that?" Lita asks.  
  
Jake listens and nods.  
  
"It's a helicopter. Quick check the kit for a flare gun. We need to signal that helicopter." Jake says.  
  
Ami takes out a flare gun and Jake loads it. He points up and away from the helicopter and fires. The copter circles and slowly lands. When the pilot sees the bandaged girl he quickly helps the others bring her on.  
  
"Lucky thing I came when I did. I thought I picked up a distress signal around here." The pilot says.  
  
"So it reached someone. We thought it didn't work." Mina says.  
  
They all get into the helicopter and it takes off.  
  
"So what was running through that head of yours that whole time you were unconscious?" Jake asks.  
  
"Nothing much. Just making peace with my parents." Lita says.  
  
She looks out the window and smiles.  
  
  
Chapter 12: The crystal holder.  
  
Rei is meditating.  
  
"I am fire. Fire is life. I am fire. Fire is life. Great fire please tell me where the next crystal is so we can get it ahead of the evil." Rei says.  
  
Rei's eyes snap open and she is flooded with a vision of a store that is newly opened. Inside is a man that heals people with his sacred crystal. But instead of focusing on the crystal, it focuses on him.  
  
"I asked about the crystal, not the owner." Rei says.  
  
But the vision still focuses on the healer. Rei shakes her head and breaks the vision. Meanwhile the guy is meditating in front of his crystal. He touches it and glows with energy. He then walks into his lobby to meet a woman.  
  
"I hope you can help me. The doctor said that I am terminal but I heard you can heal anything." The woman says.  
  
The man nods and touches her. An energy transfer occurs between the man and the woman. She jumps up.  
  
"Wow. I have never felt this energetic. I hope that worked." The woman says smiling.  
  
The man smiles and bows back. The woman passes a familiar woman who is standing nearby.  
  
"At last the final crystal." The woman says.  
  
Rei stakes out the healing center. After a short while the man comes out and motions to Rei even though she was hiding. She is startled but enters the place.  
  
"I didn't mean to spy on you. I was just looking at your business. I have heard good things about you." Rei says.  
  
The man smiles. He points to the healing implements and to Ami with a quizitive look on his face.  
  
"Oh do I need healing? Oh no." Rei says.  
  
He touches her head and they both glow. Something inside of Rei seems to perk up.  
  
"Wow. I have never felt such an energy rush." Rei says.  
  
The man motions for the table and Rei lay down. He massages her and more energy transfers between them. After a half an hour Rei stands up feeling like she just woke up from a nap.  
  
"Wow that's amazing." Rei says.  
  
She takes out her purse but the man waves it away and smiles.  
  
"Oh no. You deserve something for your services." Rei says.  
  
She puts five dollars in the man's hand and leaves before he can give it back. The man smiles after Rei. He goes to meditate in front of his crystal and prays silently that this remarkable girl that just visited will have nothing but good luck. Rei returns home.  
  
"Guys I just came from the most amazing store. This guy gave me an energy boost and gave me the feeling like I had just slept." Rei says.  
  
"You do seem more energetic than you have been in awhile." Mina says.  
  
Rei jumps up in the air and nearly hits the ceiling.  
  
"Hold it. We don't want to pay for a new ceiling." John says smiling.  
  
Rei tells him about this guy she saw.  
  
"He must be new. I haven't seen him around here before." John says.  
  
"He doesn't talk but he doesn't seem to need to. He is very good at conveying his feelings with body motions and facial expressions." Rei says.  
  
"I think I remember someone like him in Japan. My mom once mentioned that a crystal healer existed in Japan that is the best one there is." Ami says.  
  
Ami frowns.  
  
"But the one I am thinking about died years ago." Ami says.  
  
"Well he looked very much alive to me. Maybe you are thinking of someone else." Rei says.  
  
"I would love to go see this man." Ami says.  
  
They all take off and Rei goes to where she saw the shop. They all stand there shocked. Where the shop once was is a vacant lot.  
  
"But but. That's impossible. It was right here." Rei says.  
  
"This has been a vacant lot for years Rei." John says.  
  
"Are you sure we don't have the wrong location?" Ami asks.  
  
"I am sure. The location is buried in my memory cause the sacred flame told me the next crystal was here." Rei says.  
  
Meanwhile in an abandoned lab, a familiar silent man is tied to a chair. Arta stands in front of him.  
  
"For the last time, what is the secret of this crystal? I know this is the last of the great life crystals but I am not getting anything from it." Arta says.  
  
The healer looks over at the crystal on the nearby table. He simply raises his hand and extends his middle finger. The woman gets very angry and slaps him. He quickly snaps his face back and just smiles more. Pair of glowing eyes float towards her. The woman screams.  
  
"Oh it's you my lord. You know that I don't like it when you sneak up on me." Arta says.  
  
"This is the last crystal?" The eyes ask.  
  
"Yes my lord but for some reason we are getting nothing from them. This guy won't tell us anything." Arta says.  
  
The healer sees the glowing eyes and opens his mouth wide open. As if to scream if he could.  
  
"Something about this one is special. He knows how to activate this crystal." The eyes say.  
  
The man faints.  
  
"He knows me. How can he know me? How could anybody of this planet know me?" The eyes ask glowing brightly.  
  
"Why don't we use a zerk on him. Maybe the controlled host will do it for us." Arta says.  
  
"You have wasted enough zerks as it is. But if you think it will work than I will give you one more. ONE MORE and that is it." The eyes yell.  
  
A zerk appears in Arta's hand and she places it on the man's head. It crawls in his ear and his eyes snap open. They glow brightly.  
  
"I was right. I sense tremendous power in this one. Now my servant, show us the power of this crystal." The eyes say.  
  
But instead the host turns towards the eyes and fires a beam of energy at them.  
  
"What? How dare you attack me your master." The eyes yell.  
  
A huge beam of dark energy strikes out at the man but it doesn't even faze him. The man blasts Arta to her feet and takes off.  
  
"What have we done?" Arta asks.  
  
"Get him now." The eyes yell.  
  
Arta runs out but she can't find the man anywhere. The man has returned to the site of where his store used to be. The girls are startled to see him.  
  
"It's you. Your okay." Rei says.  
  
"That's him Rei. He's the healer that died years ago." Ami says.  
  
The healer reaches out to Rei and his eyes glow.  
  
"It's a host." Ami yells.   
  
Everybody but Rei runs into an alley and transforms. When they come back out the healer has his hands on both sides of Rei's head and they are both glowing.  
  
"Take your hands off of her." Serena yells.  
  
"Venus crescent moon slash." Venus says.   
  
But the scythe bouncer harmlessly.  
  
"No wait guys. He is showing me something. The symbiosis has shown him everything about the enemy. He knows why they are here and why they are after the crystal." Rei says.  
  
She sees a vision of a dying planet being taken over by an evil being. She hears him saying that they need the life crystals of earth. Suddenly the link is broken. She opens her eyes and is horrified to see that the healer is crumpled on the ground. Arta is standing behind him.  
  
"That's far enough renegade." Arta says.  
  
"NO!" Rei yells.  
  
The creature falls out of the healers ear and dies. The healer opens his eyes up and smiles at Rei.  
  
"Please hold on. You are gonna make it." Rei says crying.  
  
The healer shakes his head and does a sign.  
  
"Crystal. You have to leave cause of a crystal?" Rei asks.  
  
The healer shakes his head and suddenly it hits Rei.  
  
"You are the crystal?" Rei says.  
  
The healer nods weakly.He then closes his eyes and goes limp. Suddenly he transforms into the final crystal.  
  
"He was the crystal all along. I don't believe it. Well give that crystal to me." Arta says.  
  
"Never." All the scouts yell.  
  
Arta puts her hands together and a big ball of dark energy forms.  
  
"You don't want to mess with me. Arta of the doom trio." Arta yells.  
  
"Doom trio?" The scouts ask.  
  
The ball of energy barely misses them all as they dodge it.  
  
"That's enough. You have hurt enough people already." Sailor Mars yells running from the alley.  
  
Sailor Mars flares up with power.  
  
"Mars sacred flame ignite." Sailor Mars yells.   
  
But Arta's energy field easily reflects the flame.  
  
"Hah. Is that the best you can do?" Arta asks laughing.  
  
"Sailor combined power." Sailor Venus and Mars yell.  
  
"Venus crescent moon slash." Sailor Venus yells.  
  
"Mars sacred flame ignite." Sailor Mars yells.  
  
The flame combines with the scythe to become a flaming sword of power. The sword passes right through Arta's field and cuts her.  
  
"You hurt me. Nobody has ever hurt me." Arta screams.  
  
"Come-on we know she isn't invincible now. Let's combine all our powers." Rei yells.  
  
"Mercury ice spears strike." Sailor Mercury yells.  
  
"Mars sacred flame ignite." Sailor Mars yells.  
  
"Venus crescent moon slash." Sailor Venus yells.  
  
"Jupiter lightening bolt shock." Sailor Jupiter yells.  
  
"Lion heart courage attack." Sailor Moon yells.  
  
The attacks come together to form one huge ball of energy that shoots towards Arta.  
  
"I have failed you my lord." Arta yells.  
  
The ball envelops her and when it is gone, so is she.  
  
"All right." They all yell high-fiving.  
  
Sailor Moon picks up the crystal.  
  
"Aries dark energy surge." A familiar voice says.  
  
A huge beam of dark energy strikes Serena and knocks her down to the ground. Aries picks her up and the crystal and they both disappear.  
  
"Serena!" Ami yells.  
  
  
Chapter 13: Ransom.  
  
The girls are standing around in shock that Serena was just taken. Suddenly a face appears.  
  
"If you even want to see your precious Sailor Moon again you will bring your crystal to the abandoned warehouse nearby the school.   
  
"Serena." They all gasp.  
  
Meanwhile the guilded rose civilian form is watching the same broadcast.  
  
"I can't have that." He says.  
  
He takes out a golden rose and throws it to the ground. After the golden cloud dissipates, the familiar black cloaked figure of the guilded rose is standing preparing him for the big battle to come. He pulls out the crystal from his cape.  
  
"I will bring it to you all right but you shall never keep it." The guilded rose says.  
  
Sailor moon is strapped to some kind of a device.  
  
"It's no use. My friends will never give up the crystals just to save me." Sailor moon yells.  
  
The machine comes to life and Sailor Moon screams with pain.  
  
"We shall see." One of the male members of the ex doom trio says.  
  
The guy goes into a room where they have ten crystal pieces laying on the table with a scanning device reading them.  
  
"I am still not getting much from them. I guess the real fireworks won't happen until they are all together." The other man says.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know the true secret of these things would you?" The first man asks.  
  
"No. I don't even know why you want them." Sailor Moon says.  
  
The machine turns on and Sailor Moon screams again.  
  
"I want more cooperation from you. I hate girls that won't cooperate." The first man says angrily.  
  
"I don't know anything I swear." Sailor moon says crying.  
  
The machine turns on once more and this time Sailor Moon screams until she loses consciousness.  
  
"Such a weak woman. I can't believe that she was able to defeat someone like Arta." The second man says.  
  
The first man shakes his head.  
  
"What about that guilded rose character? He seems more powerful. And he is coming with his crystal." The Second man asks.  
  
"I have a way to deal with his powers. I did a scan on his powers once and I have a away to disrupt them, leaving his as helpless as a baby." The first man says laughing.  
  
Meanwhile outside of the Factory, the scouts arrive with their crystal and the guilded rose lands with his.  
  
"Be careful. I am sure they have traps in there." The guilded rose warns.  
  
"Right." The four scouts say nodding.  
  
They rush in and survey the interior. The guilded rose walks around.  
  
"Jeez I hate walking. I am used to pole vaulting and jumping around town. Oh well I have got to do what I have got to do." The guilded rose grumbles.  
  
"Help me." Sailor Moon's voice yells.  
  
"Sailor Moon." Lita yells.  
  
She rushes towards the sound before Ami can stop her.  
  
"No. It's too easy." Ami yells.  
  
But it's too late. Lita suddenly finds herself wrapped up in a ton of steel. An evil laughter sounds.  
  
"Foolish girl. She relies too much on her senses and not her brain." A voice says.  
  
The second humanoid of the doom trio appears and floats in mid air.  
  
"Who are you and where is Sailor Moon?" Lita yells.  
  
"How would you know about Sailor Moon Lita. Or should I say Jupiter." The man says.  
  
"What? What makes you think I am a sailor scout?" Lita asks.  
  
"I have seen you. Do you think we are stupid?" The man responds.  
  
He starts jumping around at a fast speed and knocks everybody down but the guilded rose.  
  
"That's it. You have hurt too many of my friends." The guilded rose says.  
  
He takes out his staff and pushes a button. A sharp blade appears at the end and he pushes it again. But the man easily dodges the blade as it shoots towards him. The guilded rose implements part two of his plan as the man is thrown off balance now. He throws a golden rose in the direction of where the man is headed. The rose pierces the man's chest.  
  
"You! HOW DARE YOU!" The man yells.  
  
His eyes turn black and he floats with pure dark energy.  
  
"NOBODY ATTACKS ME AND LIVES." The man screams in an unearthly voice.  
  
A huge ball of dark energy surrounds him as he gets more and more powerful. The guilded rose tries to launch his bladed staff again but it breaks on the dark barrier.  
  
"YOUR PUNY STAFF IS NO GOOD AGAINST MY DARK PLANET POWER." The man screams.  
  
A blast of energy shoots at the guilded rose, who easily dodges it. The real target appears and Lita's prison is shattered and she is freed.  
  
"Now let's do it. His planet power gave me an idea." Ami says.  
  
They all transform to the shock of the guilded rose.  
  
"You are all Sailor scouts?" The guilded rose asks.  
  
"Mercury star power." Sailor Mercury yells.  
  
"Mars star power." Sailor Mars yells.  
  
"Venus star power." Sailor Venus yells.  
  
"Jupiter star power." Sailor Jupiter yells.  
  
"Sailor planet power." They all yell together.  
  
A huge ball of energy surrounds them both and becomes bigger and bigger. To the point where it intercepts with the dark energy ball of the male humanoid.  
  
"HAH YOUR PUNY POWER WILL NOT STOP ME." The man screams.  
  
But the power of the planets starts shorting out the dark planet power.  
  
"NO IT CANNOT BE." The man screams.  
  
"Where have I heard that one before." Sailor Mercury asks laughing.  
  
"ARGHHH." The man yells.  
  
His energy explodes and he disappears.  
  
"Now. Let's go find Sailor Moon." Sailor Mina yells.  
  
"No need." Another male voice yells.  
  
A figure appears in mid air, holding Sailor Moon's limp body in his hands.  
  
"Sailor Moon." They all yell.  
  
"The crystals now." The man yells.  
  
"No!" The guilded rose yells.  
  
An energy beam strikes the guilded rose and shatters his power. His civilian form is revealed at last to the scouts.  
  
"Jake?" Lita asks.  
  
Suddenly the crystals rise up and fly into the room with the others. They all join together and become one.  
  
"Yes just as the prophecy says the crystals are one again." A voice yells.  
  
"And now say goodbye to your Sailor Moon." The man says.  
  
He takes out a dark sword and raises it up to strike.  
  
  
Chapter 14: Together again.  
  
"NO!" Jake and the scouts yell.  
  
But before the man can plunge the sword into Sailor Moon, a blast of dark energy strikes him down.  
  
"Who dares?" The man yells.  
  
He turns around to see Sailor Aries.  
  
"You told me that I could finish her myself." Sailor Aries says.  
  
"I have had enough of your impotence." The man says, his eyes glowing.  
  
"Oh I am so scared of your glowing eyes and stuff." Sailor Aries says.  
  
"Let him." A voice says.  
  
"But my lord." The man says.  
  
"You have other things to do right now. You need to find where the crystal formed and touch it. Whoever touches it first will determine the fate of this world." The voice says.  
  
The man grumbles and disappears. Sailor Moon falls to the ground.  
  
"Kill them my servant." The voice says.  
  
"I told you that I wouldn't kill you unless I was told to. And now I have been told to." Sailor Aries says.  
  
He is so into the other scouts that he doesn't see Sailor Moon get up and run out of the room in pain.  
  
"Must get the crystal before it's too late." Sailor Moon says.  
  
Sailor Aries concentrates.  
  
"Aries dark fist strike." He yells.  
  
A huge fist flies out and encloses over all the scouts.  
  
"Come-on this isn't fair now is it?" Lita asks.  
  
"Who said it was gonna be fair. My master told me to destroy you and I am gonna destroy you." Sailor Aries yells.  
  
"So you like beating up on a couple of girls huh?" Sailor Jupiter taunts.  
  
"I could kill your boyfriend too. But he is too weak right now." Sailor Aries says.  
  
"I bet you couldn't beat me in a one on one fight." Sailor Jupiter taunts more.  
  
"I can beat anybody in an one on one fight." Sailor Aries yells.  
  
"Then let me go. Not the others, just me." Sailor Jupiter says.  
  
"Jupiter." The others yell.  
  
"Don't worry about me." Sailor Jupiter whispers.  
  
The fist opens up enough for Jupiter to step out.  
  
"That's better." Sailor Jupiter says.  
  
Sailor Aries forms a sword of dark energy and Jupiter forms a sword of electricity.  
  
"Let's get it on." Sailor Jupiter yells.  
  
They rush each other and their swords clash. The fight seems even as neither of them slips a blow in.  
  
"So you can't beat a girl can you?" Sailor Jupiter asks.  
  
Sailor Aries screams and a fist of dark energy punches Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Now that's not fair. You can't beat a girl without cheating can you?" Sailor Jupiter asks.  
  
Sailor Aries takes his dark sword out again and slashes down towards Jupiter. But she is able to reflect it with her own just in time.  
  
"Striking a girl when she's down. Not good." Sailor Jupiter says standing up.  
  
"Shut up." Sailor Aries yells.  
  
"Temper temper." Sailor Jupiter teases more.  
  
"I have had enough of this fight. Aries dark energy blast." Sailor Aries yells.  
  
Another blast goes after the scouts but they have freed themselves by the time the blast reaches where they were.  
  
"What? You escaped?" Sailor Aries yells.  
  
Sailor Aries grabs Jupiter. Suddenly he is flooded with visions. Visions of him as a little baby. Of him being kidnapped and forced to take the dark power. He remembers how he was once good.  
  
"Who am I?" Sailor Aries asks.  
  
Suddenly he disappears and Jupiter falls to the ground.  
  
"What? Why did he leave?" Sailor Venus yells.  
  
"He said something about who is he?" Jupiter responds confused.  
  
"Sailor Moon." They all say looking for her.  
  
"She must have gone after the remaining guy in the doom trio for the crystal." Mina says.  
  
They all rush deeper into the factory. Suddenly a pair of glowing eyes appears in front of them.  
  
"You shall not stop my servant from unlocking the power of the crystal." A voice yells.  
  
The scouts keep running but find their way blocked by a barrier. They see Sailor Moon and the doom trio remnant racing for the crystal that seems so far away.  
  
"Go Sailor Moon. You can do it." Jupiter says.  
  
Sailor Moon jumps in front of the man and gets closer and closer to the crystal. A blast of energy nearly knocks her down but she doesn't let it slow her down.  
  
"Me and my lord will be the one that will take the crystal. Not you." The man yells.  
  
Sailor Moon leaps into the air and grabs the crystal first. Suddenly the crystal envelops her and powers her up. She changes into something else more powerful.  
  
"I am Sailor Cosmos and in the name of the Cosmos I will see you destroyed." Sailor Cosmos says in an unearthly voice.  
  
"What the heck?" The man yells.  
  
The other scouts are released from the barrier and rush in.  
  
"Who is that?" Sailor Venus asks.  
  
"It looks like Serena but different." Sailor Mercury says.  
  
Sailor Cosmos forms a beam of good energy and throws it at the man. It strikes him with such a force that he breaks apart then disappears. Suddenly the crystal disappears and Sailor Moon returns to normal. Then she collapses on the floor.  
  
"Sailor Moon." They all yell.  
  
"The crystal." Sailor Moon says weakly.  
  
"It's gone. I have no idea where it went. But I hope it went somewhere where it will never get in the hands of these evil people." Sailor Mercury says.  
  
The scouts all leave the factory with Mina holding Sailor Moon.  
  
"Is it over?" Sailor Venus asks.  
  
"No. Something tells me that this is only the beginning. Something else more evil and more powerful is coming." Sailor Mars responds.  
  
Meanwhile the remaining member of the old doom trio is standing in the presence of the glowing eyes. He is all bloody and really beat up looking.  
  
"My lord. Just give me more power and I will destroy them this time. I promise and I will get the crystal back." The man pleads.  
  
"No. You have failed me for the last time." The eyes say.  
  
A bubble of dark energy envelops the man and he screams until he disappears.  
  
"The crystal is still out there. I want you to get it for me. Don't fail like the doom trio did." The eye says.  
  
"I won't fail you my lord." A feminine voice says.  
  
A woman steps out of the shadows and smiles evilly as her eyes glow.  
  
  
Chapter 15: Chaka  
  
A woman is sitting cross-legged at a temple meditating. Inside her head she is standing in a dark area.   
Suddenly a pair of glowing eyes light up.  
  
"My lord? What do you want me to do here?" The woman asks.  
  
"I have read the legend. I have found out that the crystal will return to its original location after being used   
once. Only there can it's power be unleashed. I want you to find where that location is." The eyes say.  
  
"Yes my lord. In the name of the great Chaka who I have taken as a name, I will not fail you." Chaka says   
bowing.  
  
"You had better not. My patience has worn thin from the failures of the doom trio. Do not expect me to be   
as patient." The eye says.  
  
The woman wakes up and takes out a bag.  
  
"I have a way of finding things out even if they don't want me to." Chaka says.  
  
She takes out a collar and a device. She smiles.  
  
Serena is on the couch still unconscious with the others standing over her worried. John walks in with a   
cold rag.  
  
"Any change?" John asks frowning.  
  
"No. She still hasn't woken up yet." Ami responds.  
  
"Whatever she changed into for a short time must have really been taxing on her energy." Mina says.  
  
"I hope that's all it is." Ami says.  
  
"Come-on meatball head. Wake up and start pushing my buttons again." Rei says angrily.  
  
"It's time to go to school. I know you want to stay with her but she would want you to go to school." The   
host woman says.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Rei asks.  
  
They all get ready and leave the house. Jake meets up with them.  
  
"Hey Jake." Lita says smiling.  
  
"I'm headed to your school as a guest speaker today." Jake says.  
  
"That's cool." Lita says.  
  
They arrive in school and Jake goes to the classroom where he is gonna speak in at a later period.  
  
"Hello. My name is Cheryl. Ms. Main is hospitalized and I will be subbing for her." Cheryl says.  
  
The students all gasp.  
  
"What happened to her?" A student asks.  
  
"I don't know. I was just informed this morning." Cheryl responds.  
  
Jake contemplates while Cheryl tells some things about herself.  
  
"Okay students. Open up your textbooks. Where were you with Ms. Main?" Cheryl asks.  
  
The students all give different pages to tease the sub. Cheryl finally threatens to start over and then   
everybody gives the right one. After class Cheryl walks out of the room and looks around. Suddenly her   
glasses come to life and a picture appears on it.  
  
"The target wasn't in this class. Maybe a later period." Cheryl or should I say Chaka says.  
  
She enters the teachers lounge and sits down. She sees other teachers and gets an idea.  
  
"Excuse me. I'm new here and I am looking for someone. His name is Matt Jackson." Chaka says.  
  
"Welcome to our school. Uh let me think. I just had him in my last period." A teacher says.  
  
"I think he has history next." Another teacher says.  
  
"That's my class." Chaka thinks. "Excellent."  
  
She leaves after eating her lunch and returns to her classroom to prepare for the next class. She takes out   
her bag and checks on her collars. The students all file in and she looks for the kid. He finally shuffles in   
last. He sits in the back. He is obviously shy. She smiles expectantly.  
  
"Welcome. I am your substitute teacher. Ms. Main was hospitalized yesterday and I was called in." Chaka   
says.  
  
"The chosen one will be young. In the middle school age as they call it on this planet. He might be shy but   
will be very intelligent." A voice says in Chaka'a memory.  
  
"I don't know if Ms. Main told you but I am a guest speaker today." Jake says.  
  
"Okay that's fine. Go on." Chaka says.  
  
Jake does his speech and the class ends.  
  
"You have an appointment with a mind reader." Chaka says silently to the target.  
  
She steps out into the hall and finds the boy.  
  
"Excuse me Matt. But can I see you really quick?" Chaka asks.  
  
"Okay but my next class starts soon." Matt says quietly.  
  
"This won't take long." Chaka says.  
  
Chaka changes into her real form and grabs his hand and puts on a mind control helmet.  
  
"Now tell me everything you know. In particular if you know where the life crystal is." Chaka says in a   
deeper voice.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about? Why are you doing this? Is this part of a test?" The student   
asks nervously.  
  
The machine beeps negatively as it could not find the required information.  
  
"You have no use for me them." Chaka says.  
  
A blade extends from her arm and she prepares to finish the student off. But Jake was watching the whole   
time.  
  
Jake runs into the bathroom and becomes the guilded rose.  
  
"Hold it right there. Whoever you are you cannot just take control of people."   
  
"You think you can defeat the great Chaka?" Chaka asks.  
  
"You don't seem so great right now." The guilded rose says.  
  
"Oh yeah." Chaka says in a deep evil voice.  
  
To Jake's shock she transforms into a huge beast.  
  
"This is just one of the many forms I can take." Chaka says.  
  
Jake takes out his cane and sets it to fire blasts of energy. He fires blast after blast but they don't do   
anything.  
  
"Oh that tickles." Chaka says.  
  
"This is the guilded rose. We have a problem out here in the hallway nearby classroom 1-A." The guilded   
rose says into his communicator.  
  
Before Chaka can even blink, the guilded rose rushes forward and takes Matt so safety.  
  
"Now you don't have a pawn." Jake says.  
  
"I don't need one." Chaka says.  
  
She rushes forward at a speed that is surprising for her size and slams into the guilded rose. He flies   
against the wall and puts a hole in it.  
  
He gets up and wipes blood from his face.  
  
"That did hurt but don't think that means you can defeat me." The guilded rose says smiling.  
  
"Venus crescent moon slash." A voice yells.  
  
Before Chaka can react a scythe slashes into her back and does some damage. Chaka spins around angry   
and sees the 4 scouts.  
  
"Who dares to wreck my skin?" Chaka asks angrily.  
  
"So these are the Sailor scouts that were able to defeat the doom trio. You are nothing more than a bunch   
of young girls." Chaka says.  
  
Chaka fires a blast of dark energy at Mercury and slams her against the wall.  
  
"Mercury." Sailor Venus yells.  
  
"That's enough. Stop hurting my friends." Sailor Venus yells.  
  
"Okay then I will hurt you." Chaka says.  
  
Venus barely is able to dodge a bunch of sharp claws that shoot from Chaka's massive hands.  
  
"Darn it. We need Sailor Moon." Sailor Mercury says.  
  
Suddenly at home Serena's eyes snap open. She gets up and rushes to school as if she knew her friends   
were in danger. She runs into the hallway.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon. I will teach you not to mess with my friends in the name of the moon." Sailor Moon   
says.  
  
"Yawn. I am surprised that the doom trio didn't die of boredom from your speeches." Chaka says.  
  
Sailor Moon raises her staff and realizes that it has changed a bit. She points it forward and short blasts fire   
from the head and strike Chaka. The blasts knock Chaka on her back.  
  
"So you have bite." Chaka says.  
  
A light beam strikes Chaka and shines on her for a few seconds. Suddenly the staff starts glowing with   
energy.  
  
"Moon disruptive blast." Sailor Moon yells.  
  
The staff blasts Chaka again and she changes back to her old form.  
  
"What? Nobody has ever forced me back into this weak human form." Chaka growls.  
  
She tries to change again but can't.  
  
"Darn it. That used up my energy. I will be back and next time you will not be so lucky." Chaka growls.  
  
She disappears and all the scouts relax.  
  
"Welcome back to the world Sailor Moon." Sailor Venus says smiling.  
  
Sailor Moon smiles but then faints again.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" They all yell.  
  
  
Chapter 16: Jarod  
  
  
Chaka is once again meditating.  
  
"Oh great spirit of the Chaka. I need help in finding the one that knows the location of the crystal. Please   
help me find him or her." Chaka says.  
  
Out of the darkness comes a picture of a young girl.  
  
"Ah. Another school child. My guise as a substitute teacher will come in handy once again." Chaka says   
smiling.  
  
Meanwhile at school the same girl is walking down the hallway. A couple of girls look at her and giggle.   
One of them sticks her foot out and trips the girl. She falls to the ground and her glasses fall off. She also   
loses all her books. The mean girls laugh at her. The girl simply picks her books up and puts her glasses   
back. Then she simply walks away.  
  
"She is such a nerd. As well as a good person to tease." One of the girls giggles.  
  
"I saw that. That was very mean of you girls. If I see you picking on that girl one more time then I will see   
you get punished somehow." Chaka says.  
  
The girls just laugh.  
  
"What is a substitute gonna do?" Another girl asks.  
  
Chaka's eyes glow and the girls run away in terror.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Chaka says in a deep voice.  
  
Serena is resting on the couch after what happened yesterday.  
  
"She seems okay. She isn't in a coma like state like before. Her new attack seems to be too draining on   
her." Mina says.  
  
Serena wakes up.  
  
"It's time to go to school girls." John says.  
  
They get up and get their books. When they arrive at school, Serena goes to her remedial math class and   
sees the teacher Cheryl.  
  
"I see a few faces that weren't here yesterday. For those new ones, I am the substitute teacher to replace   
your current teacher for now." Chaka says.  
  
A young boy walks into the classroom and gives the teacher a note.  
  
"Oh it seems we have a new student with us. His name is Jarod Smith and he moved here from Oregon."   
Chaka says.  
  
Something about Jarod makes it hard for Serena to advert her eyes from him.  
  
"Would you like to tell the class something about yourself?" Chaka asks.  
  
Jarod shakes his head.  
  
"Okay. I understand what it is like to be a new kid in class. Just go sit over there." Chaka says pointing to   
an open seat.  
  
Chaka scans the classroom but doesn't find the target. But something about Jarod makes her think twice.  
  
"Something about him is special. But I can't figure out what." Chaka thinks.  
  
After class Serena rushes up to Jarod.  
  
"Hello Jarod. My name is Serena." Serena says.  
  
Jarod looks up and but doesn't take her hand.  
  
"You don't have to be shy. I can help you adjust to this school." Serena says smiling.  
  
"I guess." Jarod says.  
  
Jarod looks up and meets gazes with Serena. Something in his head snaps.  
  
"I got to go." Jarod says and runs away.  
  
"No Jarod. Wait." Serena calls.   
  
The first warning bell rings and Serena has to go to her next class. Meanwhile the smart girl slowly walks   
into her next class, avoiding the gazes of the mean girls from before. A huge spitball hits the side of her   
head and the whole class laughs.  
  
"That's enough. I will not have insolence in this class." Chaka says.  
  
The smart girls sits down in the corner of the front like always. The class goes pretty much uneventful and   
the students file out.  
  
"Uh Sarah. Can I talk to you for a quick moment?" Chaka asks the smart girl.  
  
"Uh sure. Did I do okay in the quiz?" Sarah asks.  
  
"I haven't graded it yet. I have something else to ask you." Chaka says.  
  
She looks around to make sure nobody is watching then sheds her disguise. Sarah gasps. Before Sarah can   
run, Chaka snaps the helmet over her head.  
  
"Now tell me. Do you know where the life crystal is?" Chaka asks.  
  
"I know of crystals but I don't know of the life crystal you refer to." Sarah responds.  
  
The machine verifies that she doesn't know anything.  
  
"Then I have no use for you." Chaka says.  
  
But she changes her mind.  
  
"No. It's no use wasting my time on you. I know of a couple of people that really deserve this." Chaka   
says smiling.  
  
She takes off the helmet and puts it away. She then rushes out to the hallway and finds the mean girls   
standing against a locker laughing. Chaka rushes forward and grabs one of them.  
  
"I told you that you would pay." Chaka says in a deep evil voice.  
  
"What the heck are you?" The held girl asks afraid.  
  
"For this moment just think of me as the protector of the innocent. Nah just think of me as someone who   
just hates people like you." Chaka says eyes glowing.  
  
Jarod turns around a corner and sees the whole scene.  
  
"What are you doing to those girls?" Jarod asks meekly.  
  
"The same thing I am gonna do to you if you don't get out of here now." Chaka responds.  
  
Jarod backs away and runs. Serena looks outside of the classroom and sees Jarod run away in terror.  
  
"Jeez he is so shy." Serena thinks shaking her head.  
  
But then she hears a scream. She starts to get up but realizes that she can't just leave.  
  
"Teacher. Can I go to the bathroom?" Serena asks.  
  
The teacher agrees and Serena rushes into the bathroom and transforms. Chaka extends a blade from her   
arm and prepares to put another belly button into one of the girl's stomach.  
  
"Hold it right there. They may be mean girls but they don't deserve to die. I am Sailor Moon and in the   
name of the moon I shall punish you." Sailor Moon says.  
  
"You again." Chaka says annoyed.  
  
She drops the girls and they run away in terror.  
  
"Stupid girls. Aren't so tough in front of me." Chaka says smiling.  
  
Chaka turns towards Sailor Moon, eyes blazing.  
  
"You may have been able to defeat my last form but this one will bring you to your knees." Chaka says.  
  
She changes into a smaller being.  
  
"You have to be joking? This is tougher than your last.." Sailor Moon says.  
  
She gets cut off, however, when the beast disappears and an instant later knocks Sailor Moon down. The   
beast then appears behind her and slams it's fist down on her head.  
  
"Mars sacred fire ignite." Sailor Mars yells.  
  
A huge fireball strikes the back of the small beast but only distracts it. Sailor Moon gets away and stands   
in defensive.  
  
"Watch out guys. She is really really fast. Don't underestimate this form." Sailor Moon yells.  
  
The beast points her finger and in an instant a blast of energy strikes Sailor Mars in the chest.  
  
"Oh my god. I didn't even see that blast." Sailor Mars says weakly.  
  
Sailor Mercury gets an idea and brings down her VR goggles. She waits for the next attack, which is still   
too fast to see. Now the only people left standing are Mercury and Venus and Jupiter.  
  
"Jupiter lightening bolt…" Sailor Jupiter starts to say.  
  
But a blow knocks her down before she can finish the call.  
  
"She's too fast. The only reason why I was able to get my call out was cause she was surprised." Sailor   
Mars yells.  
  
But Sailor Mercury smiles.  
  
"Mercury ice spears…" Sailor Mercury starts to say.  
  
To the shock of everybody including Chaka, she dodges the beast's rush.  
  
"Strike!" Mercury yells.  
  
The spears pierce the beast's tough hide.  
  
"Arghhh." Chaka yells.  
  
"Do it Sailor Moon" Sailor Mercury says.  
  
Sailor Moon raises up the staff and fires blast after blast of energy until the staff glows.  
  
"Moon disruptive blast." Sailor Moon yells.  
  
The energy beam turns Chaka back into her humanoid form.  
  
"You Scouts will get it and soon." Chaka growls.  
  
She once again disappears. They all power down and Serena gasps as she realizes that the class she had left   
is almost over and she was supposed to be in the bathroom.  
  
"Oh crap. I gotta go." Serena says.  
  
"Where have you been?" The teacher asks angry.  
  
"Uh I really had to go." Serena says.  
  
She gets detention but before she meets up with Jarod.  
  
"I thought about your offer earlier. I would like it if you helped me become more aquatinted at this   
school." Jarod says smiling weakly.  
  
Serena reaches out but Jarod still won't take her hand.  
  
"I'd rather not. I don't really like touching much." Jarod says.  
  
Serena smiles and they walk down the hall together.  
  
  
Chapter 17: Ami lets her hair down.  
Ami is sitting in front of the TV watching commercials.  
  
"I wish guys would look at me." Ami says.  
  
She sees a supermodel commercial.  
  
"It seems like all the girls that men find attractive here have long hair. Maybe I should grow my hair long."   
Ami says.  
  
She imagines herself in her mind. She is walking through town with long blue hair. The guys are whistling   
at her. Ami smiles at the thought.  
  
  
""Ami lets her hair down.""  
  
Serena is racing down the street.  
  
"I'm late for school." Serena yells.  
  
But the others are racing down.  
  
"We are all late. Cause you had to go and mess up the alarm clock." Rei says angrily.  
  
"Well Ami is probably early. She was gone when we woke up." Mina says.  
  
"Yeah it's weird. She usually goes to school with us. Maybe she was so excited to get there and do the   
finals." Lita says.  
  
"Oh my god. The finals are today?" Serena shrieks.  
  
"Yeah. They only mentioned that like every period for the past week." Rei responds.  
  
Serena falls to her knees and starts crying.  
  
"Wah I didn't study enough." Serena cries.  
  
"You probably would fail it even if you had studied. I wouldn't worry meatball head." Rei says looking   
annoyed.  
  
Serena looks at her watch and gets up wailing. They all take off towards the school. They race up the   
stairs and enter the front doors just as the bell rings.  
  
"I could have sworn I just saw Ami back there. No it couldn't have been her. She would be in class long   
before now." Serena says.  
  
They all rush into their classes.  
  
"You are late Serena. But since this is you first time, I will not punish you." The teacher says.  
  
Serena wipes her brow. She smiles when she sees Jarod and he meekly smiles back.  
  
"Okay as I have told you all last week, it's finals week. I will be passing the test out just as soon as I   
explain how to take this test." The teacher says.  
  
Serena suddenly gets sick to her stomach, thinking about her chances.  
  
"Uh, teacher. I think I am gonna be sick." Serena says.  
  
She gags.  
  
"Okay take it to the bathroom and do that. I don't want the floor dirty." The teacher says.  
  
Serena gladly races out of the classroom and into the bathroom. After throwing up a couple of times, she   
leaves and starts heading back to her class. She passes the front door and sees something through the   
window.  
  
"Ami?" Serena wonders.  
  
She opens the doors and sees Ami hanging out with a couple of bad looking girls. Ami looks different.   
Her hair is longer.  
  
"Ami how come you aren't in class?" Serena asks.  
  
Ami turns towards her and to Serena's shock, puts a cigarette in her mouth and lights it.  
  
"Ami what are you doing?" Serena asks.  
  
"Who is this meatball head that is too nosy?" One of the girls asks.  
  
"Oh just a friend of mine. Who is about to become an ex friend if she doesn't get out of my face." Ami   
responds angrily.  
  
The girls' eyes go wide.  
  
"Yo it's a teacher. Let's get out of here." The other girl yells.  
  
The other girls take off but Serena reaches out for Ami.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Serena asks.  
  
Ami looks at her and then backhands her. Then she takes off after the other girls.  
  
"Serena. What do you think you are doing out here? I only said you could go to the bathroom. Not skip   
class with the bad girls." The teacher asks very angry.  
  
"I only came out here to check up on why my friend was out here." Serena responds.  
  
"A very likely story. I am taking you to the principles office." The teacher growls.  
  
"Ami why are you doing this?" Serena thinks.  
  
"I swear that I am telling the truth. It shocked me cause Ami doesn't do stuff like that." Serena says.  
  
"Her again. I am really regretting my decision to let her back in this school." The principle says frowning.  
  
Serena hangs her head low.  
  
"Okay since you haven't gotten into trouble before, I will believe you. Return to class immediately. I will   
deal with Ms. Anderson." The principle says.  
  
Serena follows the teacher back to class.  
  
"Now since you have missed a lot of the period, I will let you take your finals tomorrow. But nothing   
better happen like this tomorrow or I will flunk you." The teacher says.  
  
"Yea Mam." Serena says.  
  
After class the girls get together and Serena tells them of her shocking discovery.  
  
"No way. Ami would never do something like that." Mina says.  
  
"Do you suppose that it's the zerk again?" Lita asks.  
  
"Maybe. Or maybe she has just changed. People do that." Rei responds.  
  
"Over night?" Serena asks.  
  
"She may have just been pretending to be the same. Who knows how long she had been feeling this way."   
Mina says.  
  
"No. I have known Ami too long to believe that." Serena says shaking her head.  
  
"I once knew a good friend. We were friends for 10 years. Then she hooked up with the wrong crowd and   
not only dumped on me, but she also robbed from my grandpa's temple with me watching." Rei says sadly.  
  
The warning bell rings and the girls file to their separate classes. Ami comes in smelling of smoke and   
purposely waits for the late bell to ring before waltzing into her class.  
  
"Ami you are late. I am surprised at you." The teacher says.  
  
"So you are surprised. Ain't my fault." Ami says shrugging.  
  
The teacher is stunned and Ami just sits down in a seat she knows isn't hers and puts her feet up.  
  
"Ms. Anderson. Get in your assigned seat and don't put your feet up like that." The teacher yells.  
  
Ami picks up the seat and walks over to where she is supposed to sit. She then kicks the chair aside and   
sits down on the same one. She then puts her feet up on the head of the student in front of her. The student   
quickly moves his head and shoots her an angry look.  
  
"That's it. Go to the principle's office right now!" The teacher yells.  
  
"Yeah whatever. See yah." Ami says smiling.   
  
Ami waltzes out and nearly runs into Serena who is running towards the bathroom sick again.  
  
"Yo this isn't a speedway meatball head." Ami says.  
  
Serena looks up and sees a tattoo of the mercury sign on her elbow.  
  
"When did you get this Ami?" Serena asks shocked.  
  
"Nunya." Ami responds.  
  
"Huh?" Serena asks confused.  
  
"As in nun of your business. There is a much nastier version but you are too young to hear it." Ami says   
laughing.  
  
She shoves Serena to the floor and heads for the front entrance.  
  
"Ms. Anderson." A loud voice calls out.  
  
Ami turns around and sees the principle.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" the principle asks.  
  
"Nunya." Ami says.  
  
The principle gets even angrier looking. Ami uses the profane version and the principle goes nuts.  
  
"That's it. You are expelled again and this time for good. Get the heck off my property before I pick you   
up and throw you out." The principle screams, face red.  
  
"Yo. Whatever school sucks anyway." Ami says.  
  
After she leaves Serena hides.  
  
"It's amazing how fast and how bad good kids can get." The principle says shaking his head.  
  
Serena hurries back to class and ponders what just happened. Meanwhile back in the hall Chaka appears   
and goes into the office.  
  
"Can I help you? Oh you are the substitute that was here for a week. I heard that you did a good job. I   
hope you can help again sometime." The principle says.  
  
"Oh you can help right now." Chaka says in a deep voice.  
  
She sheds her disguise and puts the helmet on the principle.  
  
"What the?" The principle says startled.  
  
"Now tell me everything you know about the life crystal and where it came from." Chaka says.  
  
The machine comes to life with information.  
  
"At last. The location is about to be revealed." Chaka says grinning.  
  
But the download stops with only 25% of the information.  
  
"No no. I want it all." Chaka yells.  
  
But the machine says that there is no more.  
  
"Darn." She says hitting the machine.  
  
A blade extends from her arm but a voice stops her.  
  
"No. If you have found one of the information holders than don't kill them. If we lose the data then we   
will need to find them again." The voice says.  
  
"But I only got 25% of the information." Chaka says.  
  
"It's better than nothing. The rest must be elsewhere." The voice says.  
  
"Fine. You are no fun." Chaka pouts.  
  
Chaka leaves and heads out the front door. The bell rings and she hides.  
  
"Can't be seen here. I don't have time to fight right now." Chaka says.  
  
The four girls are walking down the hallway for their lunch period. Serena sees someone in the corner of   
her eyes. She spins around.  
  
"You." Serena yells.  
  
Chaka runs towards the entrance and the girls all transform in the bathroom. They race outside.  
  
"Hold it right there." Sailor Moon says.  
  
"Fine. I just wanted to get away from the crowd so I can finish you girls off." Chaka says.  
  
"Yeah right." Sailor Mars says.  
  
Chaka takes out a huge weapon.  
  
"Say hello to my new power. This baby can dish out some serious pain." Chaka says.  
  
She pulls the trigger and a burst of fire comes out of the barrel. Sailor Moon screams and jumps out of the   
way barely. Chaka laughs evilly.  
  
Ami is standing nearby smoking. Something inside of her snaps when she hears the cry of Serena.  
  
"Mercury star power." Ami yells.  
  
She runs towards the school.   
  
"Ami?" Sailor Moon yells.  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury. I will not let you attack my friends anymore." Sailor Mercury says.  
  
Chaka smiles and spins around.  
  
"Eat fire." Chaka yells.  
  
"Mercury ice spears strike." Sailor Mercury says.  
  
The spears strike the incoming fire but do no good.  
  
"Darn it." Sailor Mercury yells.  
  
"Do you think your mere powers can destroy this weapon?" Chaka asks laughing.  
  
Chaka pulls the trigger and fire envelops Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Sailor Mercury." Sailor Moon yells.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Sailor Mercury slumps down all burned. Suddenly she gets up eyes glowing. She rushes forward and   
slams her fist into the weapon. The first setting explodes.  
  
"No." Chaka yells.  
  
Sailor Mercury slumps to the ground. Suddenly she changes into a slimy creature.  
  
"It was the zerk." Sailor Venus yells.  
  
The zerk jumps onto Chaka's head and starts to smother her. But Chaka simply changes into something   
smaller and runs away. The creature flops to the ground and stops moving.  
  
"Is it dead?" Sailor Venus wonders.  
  
Later that day they return home.  
  
"Ami where were you?" Mina asks.  
  
"I was at a doctor's appointment. I got a wig and the fibers give me a bad skin rash." Ami responds.  
  
"Things are really bad at school. Your double showed up again and got you expelled once more. I don't   
think the principle will reverse his decision this time." Mina says.  
  
"We tried to explain it to him but he doesn't believe us. It looks really bad." Rei says.  
  
"If you stay expelled, they may kick you off of the student exchange program and you may have to return   
to Japan." Lita says.  
  
They all look desperate.  
  
  
Chapter 18: Chaka's freezing reception.  
  
Chaka is meditating in the temple again.  
  
"I have discovered why you only got 1/4th of the location. The legend says that the original creation place   
of the crystal was split into four and put into four different people's memories. You must find the 3 other   
people that have the pieces." The eyes say.  
  
"Show me the next target." Chaka says.  
  
She smiles at the next target.  
  
"Ah another boy. Another school target." Chaka says.  
  
"Don't always assume that all boys are in school." The voice warns.  
  
Serena's class is on a field trip to the nearby woods.  
  
"I am glad to have you be in this tour. These woods are full of legends." The guide says.  
  
"Like what?" A student asks.  
  
"A legend says that there is a wild child in this forest. Nobody is quite sure how he ended up here. If his   
parents abandoned him or died here." The guide responds.  
  
A inhuman scream sounds and everybody gasps in fear.  
  
"That's him. But don't worry he has never hurt any human before." The guide says smiling.  
  
The students and teacher are still on their guard but continue to follow the guide. Unknown to them all, a   
pair of human eyes are watching them from the bushes. The eyes focus on Serena and her locket onher   
chest.  
  
A wild animal growls and startles everybody including Serena. She brushes against a tree and her locket   
comes off. The child sneaks forward and picks up the locket.  
  
"This forest is home to a couple of wild animals but they never leave the forest, which is why we are not   
entering the deep part." The guide says.  
  
Serena looks wearily at the deep forested part uneasily. She feels for her locket and yelps when it's gone.  
  
"Oh god I lost it." Serena thinks.   
  
She walks away from the group unnoticed by everybody but Jarod who follows her.  
  
"What are you doing? We need to stay with the group." Jarod asks.  
  
"I lost a very valuable locket of mine back there." Serena responds.  
  
"Are you sure you brought it with you to school?" Jarod asks.  
  
"Yeah I always take it with me where ever I go." Serena responds.  
  
Serena runs down the path they took but can't find it.  
  
"Serena I don't recognize where we are. We must of run off the main path." Jarod says.  
  
Serena looks around but can't find anything either.  
  
"We're lost." Serena cries.  
  
"If we can find some moss we can figure out which direction to go." Jarod says.  
  
Meanwhile the wild child is watching them from behind a tree. Serena looks towards him.  
  
"Hey someone is there." Serena says.  
  
"Come out whoever you are. We need help." Jarod says.  
  
The boy comes out meekly.  
  
"It's the wild child." Serena says.  
  
Serena sees her locket in the kids hands.  
  
"That's my locket." Serena says.  
  
She reaches out for it but the child pulls back in fear.  
  
"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I just want that back." Serena says quietly.  
  
The wild child looks into Serena's eyes. It seems to accept her and gives her the locket.  
  
"Thank you." Serena says smiling.  
  
The wild child eye's go big and he yells.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serena asks.  
  
"It may be the sight of me." A familiar voice says.  
  
Serena spins around.  
  
"You again." Serena says.  
  
Jarod yells and runs away.  
  
"Jarod wait." Serena yells.  
  
"I believe your little friend might have something I want." Chaka says.  
  
"Why are you targeting people?" Serena asks.  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to never know." Chaka says.  
  
"Get out of here." Serena tells the child.  
  
The child doesn't need to be told twice and runs away.  
  
"Why you." Chaka yells.  
  
She takes out her gun.  
  
"You may find this pretty cool." Chaka says smiling.  
  
"You won't get away with this. My friends will come and get you." Serena says.  
  
"You are friends with the sailor scouts?" Chaka asks surprised.  
  
Serena shuts up.  
  
"Well than I have a very good way to get at them." Chaka says.  
  
Chaka fires up her gun and it shoots ice out. Serena tries to dodge it but trips on a limb. She falls down   
and gets iced.  
  
"Now to find that boy." Chaka says angrily.  
  
Chaka changes into a wolf and runs off. Serena's communicator falls to the ground, only partially frozen.   
The jar of the hit sets it off. Meanwhile the others are having lunch when their communicator's go off.  
  
"Yes Serena?" Ami asks.  
  
When she gets no answer she frowns.  
  
"I have a bad feeling that something has happened to Serena." Ami says.  
  
"Lock in on her signal and lets go." Mina says.  
  
They go into the bathroom and transform. Then they zero in on the signal and head for the forest.  
  
"What would she be doing in here?" Mina wonders.  
  
"She did say that her class was going on a field trip today." Ami responds.  
  
They finally come upon the frozen form of Serena.  
  
"Oh no." Rei gasps.  
  
Ami scans Serena and shakes her head.  
  
"It's more than just a frozen state. There is something magical about it." Ami says.  
  
"Mars…" Rei starts to say.  
  
"No. We don't know if that will do any good or just harm her." Ami warns.  
  
They hear a loud scream.  
  
"Let's go and see where that came from. I am afraid that we can't do anything for her right now." Mina   
yells.  
  
"I want to stay behind and do some tests. Besides if the enemy is using ice then I doubt my powers will be   
much help." Ami says.  
  
The other three nod and race off. They come upon the site of a boy up against a tree yelling. A wolf is   
right in front of him growling.  
  
"Get away from him." Sailor Mars yells.  
  
The wolf turns it's head and it's eyes glow.  
  
"It must be that shapeshifter." Sailor Mars yells.  
  
"Show your true form or are you chicken." Sailor Venus yells.  
  
The wolf changes back into the humanoid form of Chaka.  
  
"You do not want me to turn into my true form. Cause if I did then you would be finished." Chaka says.  
  
"Change our friend back immediately." Sailor Mars yells.  
  
"Or what?" Chaka asks.  
  
"Or you will feel what true planet power is like." Sailor Mars responds.  
  
"Is that supposed to scare me?" Chaka asks in jest.  
  
Chaka whips out her weapon.  
  
"Watch out. We can't afford to lose any more." Sailor Mars yells.  
  
Chaka fires ice blasts at everybody but they are able to dodge them all. Suddenly Rei slips on an ice patch   
and lands on her bottom.  
  
"Say hello to an icy doom." Chaka says smiling.  
  
Suddenly she is knocked down from the back by the wild child.  
  
"How dare you?" Chaka asks in a deep dark voice.  
  
She points her weapon at the wild child.  
  
"Mars sacred flame ignite." Sailor Mars yells.  
  
The attack catches Chaka off guard and she drops her weapon in pain.  
  
"Arghh. Nobody has ever hurt me." Chaka yells.  
  
"Not anymore. I Sailor Mars have." Sailor Mars says.  
  
Sailor Mars takes out her pen and shoots a blast of fire energy at the weapon and it destroys the ice setting   
on it.  
  
"I still have three more. I will be back." Chaka yells.  
  
She disappears.  
  
"What about Serena?" Sailor Venus asks worried.  
  
The wild child starts racing away and motions for the girls to follow him. He comes up upon Ami and   
Serena. Ami shakes her head sadly. The wild child takes out a herb and places it on Serena's locket.   
Suddenly she starts to melt and falls to the ground thawed.  
  
"Thank you." Sailor Mercury says.  
  
The boy nods. He then takes out a stick and starts drawing a picture in the dirt.  
  
"What is that?" Sailor Mercury asks.  
  
"It looks like a temple. And that looks like a crystal." Sailor Venus responds.  
  
"Do you know where the crystal is?" Sailor Mars asks.  
  
The kid nods and races off. The girls follow him and power down. But after a few minutes the guide   
appears.  
  
"Where have you been? And who are these girls?" The guide asks Serena.  
  
The boy yelps and takes off.  
  
"No wait." Rei says.  
  
"Oh my god. Was that the legendary wild child?" The guide asks.  
  
"Well he was a child and he was wild." Ami responds.  
  
"Well your teacher is worried sick about you. You need to get back." The guide says.  
  
Serena nods weakly and takes off with the guide. Jarod is glad to see her okay. The others return to school   
and their classes. Meanwhile the wild child is next to an immense temple. He enters it and walks up to a   
mantle with a huge crystal on it. He touches it and the crystal glows with a light that lights up the entire   
temple like the sun.  
  
  
Chapter 19: The cult part 1.  
  
Mina is kneeling down meditating. The only noticeable thing about her is that she is bald and in robes.  
  
"Oh great lord. Make my labor worthy to you." Mina says.  
  
A bunch of robed men come into the room and grab Mina forcefully.  
  
"What are you doing to me? I am meditating." Mina asks angrily.  
  
"The lord has spoken and he wants a sacrifice." One of the men says.  
  
"Well you don't have to force me to watch it." Mina says.  
  
The men take Mina out to the main chapel. A cloth is lying on the altar.  
  
"Who is the sacrifice gonna be?" Mina asks.  
  
The priest pulls back the sheet and Mina is shocked to see that nobody is there. Suddenly she is shoved   
onto the altar.  
  
"No! You can't sacrifice me. I am your loyal servant." Mina yells.  
  
The priest comes forward with a ceremonial sword.  
  
"Oh lord please accept this sacrifice to please you." The priest chants.   
  
He prepares to lower the sword and Mina screams.  
  
The girls are all on winter vacation and enjoying the good but strange, for them, weather.  
  
"I was looking forward to some snow. But there has been nothing." Serena says.  
  
"I know it's crazy. I heard that the state above us has a lot of snow." Mina says.  
  
"I can't wait till Christmas. I want presents." Serena says.  
  
"Don't forget that you aren't here with your parents. It would be nice if our hosts got us something but   
don't expect much." Rei scolds.  
  
"If my present could be the answers to our questions about what we are up against, then that would be good   
enough for me." Mina says.  
  
The others nod in agreement. They hear some noise and head on over. They come upon a large gathering.  
  
"What's going on?" Serena asks.  
  
They come close enough so they can hear what the speaker is saying.  
  
"I ask all of you to join our cult. A change is coming soon and only the people of our cult will be spared."   
The speaker says.  
  
"I don't take well to threats to my life which it sounds like you are saying." A man yells.  
  
"I am not threatening your life. I am just warning you of something that is coming." The speaker says.  
  
"I will most certainly not join anything under the threat of my life. Not by you or your god." A woman   
yells.  
  
"How can you say that when you go to church to worship another god. Your religion says that if you don't   
go to church that you will be forever damned does it not?" The speaker asks.  
  
"Well uh." The woman responds.  
  
"It does. I know cause I was once of that faith. So how is that threat any better than this religion's so   
called threat?" The speaker asks.  
  
"I have heard about what cults do to people. Too many of them have ended up with mass suicide. I will   
never join that kind of madness." Another man says.  
  
The speaker takes up his speakers and walks away with the others.  
  
"Let's follow them and see where their place is." Mina says.  
  
They follow the guys to a big temple. The guys enter the temple and the girls sneak in.  
  
"You got no initiates?" A voice asks angrily.  
  
"We are sorry. We used to same speech but they were too smart." The speaker responds.  
  
"I will not take failure." The voice yells.  
  
The speaker cries out in pain. The girls shudder in revulsion.  
  
"You will find me new worshipers now or I will kill you next time." The voice says.  
  
"Yes my lord." The speaker says weakly.  
  
"I want that crystal and soon." The voice says.  
  
The girls look at each other in shock.  
  
"Could we have found the base of the enemy?" Ami asks.  
  
"Let's get out of here before they find us." Serena says.  
  
They all race out and return home to contemplate what they had found out.  
  
"We need someone to infiltrate that place and find out what is going on there." Ami says.  
  
"Whoever does that would have to be pretty stupid." Mina says.  
  
The others all look at her.  
  
"Oh no. I am not doing that." Mina gasps.  
  
"It will be okay. The enemy doesn't know about our civilian forms. They don't know you." Rei says.  
  
"Okay fine I'll do it. But if something happens to me, I'll never forgive you guys." Mina says.  
  
The girls go to the local shop and buy some robes for Mina. They walk with her to the entrance of the   
temple.  
  
"Good luck Mina. We will come in get you if something goes wrong." Serena says.  
  
"Why does that not make me feel better coming from you?" Mina asks.  
  
Mina walks into the temple and the girls return home. But on the way the girls run into the sight of a robed   
figure beating up on a young man.  
  
"Tell me where the crystal is or I will snap your neck." The figure says.  
  
"I swear that I don't know what you are talking about." The young man says.  
  
"Hey leave him alone." Serena yells.  
  
The robed figure spins around.  
  
"How dare you interfere with the orders of my great lord?" The figure asks.  
  
Serena almost blows her cover by doing her speech.  
  
"Uh never mind." Serena yells.  
  
The girls run into the corner and quickly transform.  
  
"That's enough tormenting of an innocent. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish   
you." Sailor Moon yells.  
  
"You. Our lord told me about you. He said to deal with you if I saw you." The robed figure says.  
  
"You deal with us?" Sailor Mars asks laughing.  
  
The robed figure pulls back his front and takes out a sword.  
  
"Oh I am so scared." Sailor Mars says in jest.  
  
Suddenly the sword flares up to life. The man swings it around and leaves a fire trail behind it.  
  
"Things are about to get heated up." The figure says smiling.  
  
"I was just about to say the same thing." Sailor Mars says.  
  
Sailor Mars powers up.  
  
"Mars sacred flame ignite." Sailor Mars yells.  
  
The flames strike the figure but his robes don't catch on fire. In fact the sword seems to absorb the flame.  
  
"Is that all you can do?" The figure asks.  
  
He swings his sword at the girls and a wall of flame appears in front of them. The girls all yell. The figure   
laughs. Suddenly the figure stops and runs away.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me." The figure yells back.  
  
"Mercury ice spears strike." Sailor Mercury yells.  
  
The spears strike the wall and put it out.  
  
"I guess the wall of fire wasn't as powerful without the guy still there." Sailor Mercury says.  
  
"Nah I just think that your power was an opposite of his. That's why yours did something and not mine."   
Sailor Mars says.  
  
"That guy gave me the creeps. I have a feeling that Mina is in terrible danger in there." Sailor Moon says.  
  
"She said she would contact us if she was in trouble. I say we go home and rest." Sailor Mars says.  
  
They all power down and reluctantly return home. Meanwhile in the temple, Mina is looking around after   
her initiation. She comes across a temple and sees someone sitting cross-legged in front of an altar. The   
woman stands up and turns around. A flash of horror races through Mina.  
  
"Chaka!" Mina thinks.  
  
Luckily Chaka doesn't seem to recognize Mina and walks right past her.  
  
"Whew that was close. I better call the others about this." Mina says quietly.  
  
She calls the girls and asks them to get her out of her after telling them about Chaka. But as soon as she   
gets off the communication, a bunch of people grab her and drag her into a room.  
  
"So we have a traitor in our midst." A priest says.  
  
"No!" Mina yells.  
  
"Then why were you talking to someone outside of this temple secretly?" The priest asks.  
  
"I wasn't talking to anybody. I was looking at myself in a compact and talking to myself." Mina responds   
worried.  
  
A thug forcefully searches her robes and finds her 'compact'. The thug shows the priest it.  
  
"Kill her." The priest says.  
  
"No. I have a much better plan for her. I know who she really is and her friends will come to get her." A   
voice says.  
  
"Yes my lord." The priest bows.  
  
Mina screams as the priest drives a dark shard into her stomach. The screaming stops and her eyes turn   
black. Meanwhile the girls are rushing to the temple and transform again. They bust on in.  
  
"Mina!" Sailor Moon yells.  
  
"She's right here." The priest says.  
  
The look in shock at Mina who is all clothed in some kind of strange battle armor and her eyes are black.  
  
"Thank you for coming." The priest says laughing.  
  
Suddenly the girls are surrounded by hundreds of worshipers including the one they fought earlier.  
  
  
Chapter 20: The cult part 2.  
  
"Uh stay away from me or I will hurt you." Sailor Moon says meekly.  
  
The others stand in ready but are reluctant to hurt people that are obviously just misled. Suddenly a golden   
rose appears in the middle and explodes.  
  
"Get out of here now Sailor Soldiers." The guilded rose says.  
  
The girls lower their heads and ram into the followers. In the confusion nobody stops them from escaping.   
They don't stop until they get as far from the temple as they can.  
  
"Mina is still in there." Serena yells.  
  
"I saw her eyes. She isn't Mina anymore. She is under their control now." Rei says sadly.  
  
"We will get her back somehow. I just don't know how right now." Serena says sadly.  
  
"Where's Jake?" Lita yells looking around.  
  
"I don't know. I thought he was behind us." Rei says.  
  
"They must have him." Lita says.  
  
The Guilded rose is being held at the temple.  
  
"Tell me where the crystal is." The priest yells.  
  
"If I knew where it was don't you think I'd have it right now. I have heard supposedly how powerful it is."   
The Guilded Rose responds.  
  
The Guided Rose screams when a lot of energy flows through him from the table.  
  
"You are so weak aren't you. You have to hurt people to get information from them." The Guilded Rose   
taunts.  
  
"Shut your mouth." The priest says slapping the Guilded Rose hard.  
  
The Guilded Rose secretly slips a rose out of his pocket.  
  
"You call that a slap?" The Guilded Rose asks.  
  
The priest slaps him again but the Guilded Rose impales his hand with a rose full of thorns.  
  
"Arghhh." The priest screams holding his bloody hand.  
  
"You have tasted the wrath of the Guilded Rose." The Guilded Rose says smiling.  
  
The priest takes out his black sword.  
  
"You shall pay for that." The priest yells.  
  
"Stop. I will not allow you to kill him. Not yet." A voice says.  
  
"But my lord. He hurt me. Nobody hurts me and lives." The priest says.  
  
"You dare to question me?" The voice yells.  
  
The priest shrinks back in terror.  
  
"Of course not my lord. I am sorry." The priest says bowing.  
  
Meanwhile Mina is walking around the temple. She comes upon a sacred room with a crystal in it.  
  
"What is this crystal?" Mina asks.  
  
"It's the life crystal of our lords planet. It is dying and so is his planet. That is why he needs the crystal of   
our planet." A robed figure responds.  
  
Mina enters a temple and sits down to meditate.  
  
"Oh great lord. Make my labor worthy to you." Mina says.  
  
A bunch of robed men come into the room and grab Mina forcefully.  
  
"What are you doing to me? I am meditating." Mina asks angrily.  
  
"The lord has spoken and he wants a sacrifice." One of the men says.  
  
"Well you don't have to force me to watch it." Mina says.  
  
The men take Mina out to the main chapel. A cloth is lying on the altar.  
  
"Who is the sacrifice gonna be?" Mina asks.  
  
The priest pulls back the sheet and Mina is shocked to see that nobody is there. Suddenly she is shoved   
onto the altar.  
  
"No! You can't sacrifice me. I am your loyal servant." Mina yells.  
  
The priest comes forward with a ceremonial sword.  
  
"Oh lord please accept this sacrifice to please you." The priest chants.   
  
He prepares to lower the sword and Mina screams.  
  
Suddenly a golden rose pierces his hand and he drops the sword.  
  
"Stand away from the girl." The Guilded rose orders.  
  
"That's it. I don't care what my god tells me. Nobody hurts me twice." The priest growls.  
  
He takes out his dark sword. The Guilded Rose takes out his staff and pushes a button. A beam of energy   
comes out and forms an energy sword.  
  
"Arghhh." The priest yells.  
  
The Guilded Rose calmly raises up his sword to block the blow from the priest. Without even breaking a   
sweat the Guilded Rose blocks each blow and doesn't return any.  
  
"Who is this guy? He fights with such a calmness." A robed figure comments.  
  
"I don't know how you escaped from your bonds but you will regret it." The priest says.  
  
The Guilded Rose keeps his expression the same and keeps on blocking the blows. Finally he knocks the   
priest out with his staff.  
  
"There I have taken care of your priest. If any of you want to take me on then come here." The Guilded   
Rose says motioning.  
  
But the other worshipers aren't stupid. He rushes over to Mina.  
  
"Mina are you okay?" He asks.  
  
Mina looks up and her eyes turn black again.  
  
"Yes." She says.  
  
Suddenly she drives her sword into the Guilded Rose and he falls to the floor in shock.  
  
"Good job my servant." The voice says.  
  
Mina bows.  
  
"Now finish him off." The voice says.  
  
Mina raises her dark sword up.   
  
"Mercury ice spears strike." A voice yells.  
  
The spears pin Mina again the wall. Sailor Jupiter rushes to the Guilded Rose's side.  
  
"Oh my god." Sailor Jupiter exclaims.  
  
"Take my staff and hold the button down." The Guilded Rose says weakly.  
  
Sailor Jupiter does as he says. A golden beam of energy surrounds the Guilded Rose and seems to give him   
strength. Finally he pulls the sword out of him and the wound seems to close up.  
  
"Jupiter?" Sailor Moon yells.  
  
Sailor Jupiter jumps out of the way of Mina's sword strike just in time.  
  
"Come-on Mina. Snap out of it. This isn't you." Sailor Jupiter says.  
  
Mina shakes her head and her eyes briefly turn to normal.  
  
"Lita? Help me." Mina says.  
  
But her eyes return to black again. She readies her sword. But the Guilded Rose jumps in front and blocks   
the strike.  
  
"Mina is still in there or she wouldn't be able to take control. Even for a few seconds." The Guilded Rose   
says.  
  
"Sailor Moon, what about your restoration power?" Sailor Mars asks.  
  
"It's worth a try." Sailor Moon says.  
  
She raises her lion head staff.  
  
"Lion heart courage attack." Sailor Moon says.  
  
A beam of energy strikes Mina and changes her back.  
  
"NO! You shall not have this victory." A voice yells.  
  
A dark figure appears. The figure raises its hands and a huge wall of dark energy appears on both sides of   
the scouts and Guilded Rose. The walls start to close.  
  
"This ain't good." Sailor Moon says.  
  
"Let's try planet teleportation." Sailor Mars says.  
  
Mina transforms.  
  
"Mercury star power."  
  
"Mars star power."  
  
"Jupiter star power."  
  
"Venus star power."  
  
"Moon star power."  
  
"Planet teleportation power." They all yell.  
  
But the walls repel the beam.  
  
"No." Sailor Moon yells.  
  
"Pink sugar heart attack." A little voice yells.  
  
A bunch of hearts strikes the wall.  
  
"Let's combine our powers." Sailor Mercury yells.  
  
They all call out their powers and with the power of Mini Moon's power the wall goes down.  
  
"NO!" The figure yells and disappears.  
  
The temple starts to shake and fall apart.  
  
"Let's get out of here." The Guilded Rose yells.  
  
They all rush out and meet their savior.  
  
"You? What are you doing here?" Sailor Moon asks.  
  
"She came with me." A familiar voice says.  
  
"Darien." Sailor Moon yells.  
  
She rushes up and hugs him. They kiss for a short time.  
  
"It looks like you guys have a real problem on your hands." Sailor Mini Moon says.  
  
"Yes and I have a feeling we have seen the face of the true evil behind this one." Sailor Venus says.  
  
  
Chapter 21: Darien and Serena.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Mina asks.  
  
"It's winter break in Japan and Rini wanted to visit you guys." Darien says.  
  
"Hmph. I was starting to get used to not having you with me all the time." Serena says.  
  
"Well I wasn't exactly counting to time we were apart either." Rini says.  
  
"Come on you two. Get along for once." Rei says annoyed.  
  
Serena looks at Darien and smiles.   
  
Darien and Serena are sitting on the couch together holding hands.  
  
"I missed you." Darien says.  
  
"Me too." Serena says smiling.  
  
They kiss briefly. Suddenly Serena thinks about Jarod.  
  
"What's wrong?" Darien asks.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just thinking about what I have been through in this country." Serena lies.  
  
They spend the rest of the evening together but Serena seems to be distant the whole time. Meanwhile Chaka is meditating at a new location.  
  
"Tell me another possible person that knows the location of the crystal." Chaka says.  
  
She gets an answer and smiles.  
  
"I'm lucky that he just happened to come to America at this time." Chaka says.  
  
Serena walks down the street holding hands with Darien. She sees Jarod.  
  
"Just a sec Darien. I see a friend of mine." Serena says.  
  
She walks towards Jarod. Suddenly a huge earthquake hits and knocks her to the ground. She looks up and doesn't see Jarod anymore.  
  
"Darien." Serena cries out.  
  
Suddenly the ground falls out beneath her. Everything goes black when she hits her head on the bottom of the hole.  
  
"Serena!" Is the last thing she hears.  
She has a dream of holding hands with Jarod.  
  
"Uh Jarod?" Serena says.  
  
"Yes." Jarod responds.  
  
"How do you feel about me?" Serena asks.  
  
Jarod pulls her head towards her so fast that she can't stop him. They kiss and don't stop for a long time.  
  
"Serena!" Darien yells in shock.  
  
"Darien!" Serena gasps.  
  
"Serena how could you? How could you cheat on me?" Darien asks angrily.  
  
"Hey just cause we have a daughter in the future doesn't mean we have to be together right now." Serena snaps.  
  
She gasps in shock that she would say such a thing.  
  
"You'd rather be with him instead of me?" Darien asks angrily.  
  
Serena answers by kissing Jarod passionately. She gasps when she sees Rini change into someone else. Someone that looks more like Jarod.  
  
"How could you do this to me mommy?" Rini asks.  
  
"NO!" Serena screams.  
  
She snaps out of her dream but finds that she still can't see anything.  
  
"Oh my god! I am blind!" Serena yells.  
  
But she sees a faint light and realizes that she is just in a very poorly lit place. Suddenly she remembers what happened.  
  
"I've been buried alive." Serena cries.  
  
"Come-on meatball head. You have gotten out of worse." A voice that sounds like Rei says.  
  
"Rei?" Serena calls out.  
  
Meanwhile Jarod and Darien are desperately digging through the rubble left from the earthquake collapse of the road.  
  
"Serena!" They are both yelling.  
  
"It's no use. There is too much rubble for us to dig by hand. We need to get help." Darien says.  
  
A police officer is walking down the street. Jarod rushes to get him while Darien continues to call out to Serena.  
  
"Serena. If you can hear me please respond." Darien says into his communicator.  
  
He frowns and changes the frequency.  
  
"This is Darien. Serena seems to be buried underneath the street. I am at the corner of 5th and Blair." Darien yells.  
  
The others acknowledge that they are on their way. Meanwhile Chaka is watching the whole thing from the top of a nearby building.  
  
"Excellent. Your idea of separating the leader from the rest is perfect." A voice says.  
  
"Yes without her, she cannot stop my power." Chaka says laughing.  
  
She pats her gun.  
  
"I knew the earth weapon function would come in handy." Chaka says smiling evilly.  
  
"Shouldn't you attack them now?" The voice asks.  
  
"Nah. I think I will let them despair a bit. Its called psychological warfare." Chaka responds.  
  
Meanwhile underground Serena is trying to find her way around. She stubs her toe.  
  
"I can't do it." Serena whines.  
  
"If you give up you may never see me again. Is that what you want?" Darien's voice asks.  
  
"No." Serena cries out.  
  
"Or would you rather be with Jarod?" Darien's voice asks angry.  
  
"I don't know anymore. I'm confused." Serena cries out.  
  
"Make a choice." Jarod's voice says.  
  
"Yeah do you want me?" Rini asks in her pink haired form.  
  
"Or me?" She asks in her Jarod look-alike form.  
  
"No!" Serena yells.  
  
"Well if you don't get out of here then you will have neither of us." Both Rini's say.  
  
"Cause you will die!" Darien's voice yells.  
  
"Yes you will die along with your planet." Chaka says.  
  
Serena screams when Chaka appears in front of her.  
  
"Can't transform right here in front of her." Serena thinks.  
  
"Afraid that I will see you transform? That's right I already know who you are Sailor Moon." Chaka says.  
  
Serena tries to transform but can't. She reaches for her lion head staff but can't find it.  
  
"Looking for something?" Chaka asks holding up the staff.  
  
"Give it to me." Serena yells.  
  
"I don't think so." Chaka says.  
  
She breaks the staff in half.  
  
"You meatball head. You don't need that to beat her." Rei's voice says.  
  
"But how?" Serena asks.  
  
"Think for yourself for once." Rei's voice responds.  
  
Serena rushes at Chaka and at the last moment, Chaka becomes Jarod. Serena can't stop herself from knocking down Jarod.  
  
"Oh my god. I'm sorry." Serena says.  
  
"Get off of me." Jarod says angry.  
  
He shoves Serena off of him with a surprising strength.  
  
"How dare you attack me? I thought you loved me." Jarod says.  
  
"I do. I mean I don't know." Serena says.  
  
A large rumble shakes the place she is in. Meanwhile back on the surface a big vehicle is readying itself to dig out the rubble.  
  
"That is my cue to jump in." Chaka says.  
  
She jumps in and blasts the vehicle.  
  
The girls run away and transform.  
  
"Okay that's enough. I am Sailor Jupiter and I will destroy you." Sailor Jupiter yells.  
  
Chaka points the gun into the ground and causes it to roll up and down, knocking over all the scouts.  
  
"Jupiter lightening bolt shock." Sailor Jupiter yells.  
  
But the shot is off as the ground up heaves from under her. Instead the bolt strikes the vehicle and blows it up.  
  
"Thank you for finishing that job for me." Chaka says laughing.  
  
"Jupiter lightening bolt shock." Sailor Jupiter yells again.  
  
The ground throws her aim off but she had planned for this. The bolt strikes the rubble and blows it up. Leaving a hole.  
  
"Serena are you down there?" Sailor Jupiter yells.  
  
Suddenly Sailor Moon jumps up and kicks Chaka in the back.  
  
"Thank you. I was starting to get a bit claustrophobic down there." Sailor Moon says.  
  
"Venus crescent moon slash." Sailor Venus yells.  
  
The scythe catches Chaka off guard and brings her to her knees.  
  
"Do it again Jupiter." Sailor Venus yells.  
  
"Jupiter lightening bolt shock." Sailor Jupiter yells.  
  
This time the bolt of energy strikes the gun and destroys yet another setting on it.  
  
"Grr. There will come a time soon when you will not be able to beat me." Chaka says.  
  
Chaka disappears.  
  
"Yeah well don't count on it." Sailor Jupiter yells after her.  
  
Chaka is back in her new location.  
  
"They may of beat me but I have the second part of the location. Soon I will find out where the crystal is and this world will end." Chaka says.  
  
  
Chapter 22: Rei's visions.  
  
Rei is once again having her vision dream. This time she sees a bunch of dark figures in the temple. One dark figure steps forward and touches the crystal.  
  
"NO! DON'T!" Rei screams.  
  
The figure turns towards Rei and something about his face strikes her as familiar. The figure turns back around and touches the crystal. The familiar sight of the crystal shooting its energy into space occurs. Once again everything turns white.  
  
"The first person to touch the crystal will determine the fate of this world." A voice says.  
  
Rei wakes up with a start.  
  
"I had another vision last night. I think we should look for the crystal ourselves. The vision told me that the first person to touch the crystal would determine the fate of this world." Rei says.  
  
"But I touched it already." Serena says.  
  
"Yeah but someone else touches it inside a temple. Once they touch it, the world ends." Rei says shaken.  
  
"How can we possibly find this temple?" Mina asks.  
  
"Maybe the visions can guide me." Rei responds.  
  
"Well I think the temple is somewhere in that woods I was lost in with Jarod. That's what the wild child said." Serena says.  
  
"But we can't just wander into those woods. They are huge, we could get lost." Ami says.  
  
"Could we find the wild child again? Ask him to lead us there?" Mina asks.  
  
"Maybe. But we are forgetting one thing. If we find it then we could lead the enemy right to it." Rei responds.  
  
The scouts look down frustrated.  
  
Unknown to them all, a small camera is hidden in the living room recording this all. Close by a young man is watching them on a video screen.  
  
"What is this crystal they are talking about?" The man wonders.  
  
He zeroes in on Lita.  
  
"Whoa. She's hot." The man says.  
  
"Hey she's mine." Another man says.  
  
He viciously slaps the first man.  
  
"Just cause you have provided me superior technology to spy on these girls doesn't mean you can oogle them. Do you understand?" The second man asks angrily.  
  
"Okay but I have to say you are a lucky man." The first man responds.  
  
"Oh I am lucky." The second man says.  
  
He steps into the light and reveals that he is the same man that was a voyeur a few months ago.  
  
"Very lucky."  
  
The next morning Serena meets Jarod at the mall.  
  
"Hello Serena." Jarod says nervously.  
  
"Hi." Serena says even more nervously.  
  
"So are you ready to do this?" Jarod asks.  
  
"Yeah this isn't the first time i've done something like this." Serena says nodding.  
  
They enter an arcade. They head for a huge booth labeled virtual reality.  
  
"Actually I have only done this one time and it didn't go to well." Serena says remembering how Alan and Ann of the doom tree caused major trouble there.  
  
Jarod pays for the entrance fee.  
  
"The others said they would meet us here. I wonder where they are?" Serena wonders.  
  
"Oh well maybe they are in the game already." Jarod responds.  
  
They both put on the equipment and enter the main portal. Suddenly they are immersed in a forest. Serena looks down and sees that she has armor on and a sword sheathed.  
  
"Wow. I always wanted to be a knight. I guess." Serena says.  
  
She looks over at Jarod and does a double take when she sees that he is dressed up like a bard.  
  
"Cool I always wanted to be able to play music." Jarod says.  
  
A loud roar sounds in the forest making Serena shriek.  
  
"Okay let's take this slowly." Jarod says.  
  
They walk down the path and Serena has her sword ready. They slowly make their way through a bush and find themselves in a clearing on the other side. Suddenly she runs into someone else. She draws her sword.  
  
"Hey it's me." Lita says.  
  
Serena relaxes and puts her sword away.  
  
"Jeez you startled me." Serena says.  
  
"Hey I was on edge also. This is the weirdest game I have ever been in." Lita says.  
  
"It's cool. Way better than the games they had where I used to live." Jarod says.  
  
"Okay that's enough. We should stay in character." Lita says seriously.  
  
Unknown to them all, another bard is hiding in the bushes watching them.  
  
"Have you found her?" A voice asks in his head.  
  
"Yeah. She isn't alone." The bard responds.  
  
"Wait for the right time and get her." The voice says.  
  
"How will I know when the time is right?" The bard asks.  
  
"You will. Just keep your eyes open on those girls." The voice says.  
  
The bard nods. He follows the girls but stays hidden. The girls shriek when a big lizard beast jumps out in front of them. Lita pulls out her sword and drives it into the beast. The beast howls and disappears.  
  
"That was easy." Lita says.  
  
She screams when another beast gets the jump on her and knocks her out.  
  
"Lita." Serena yells.  
  
But before she can do anything, the beast and Lita disappear.  
  
"Oh man this sucks." Jarod says.  
  
Lita finds herself tied up with a bard behind her.  
  
"Who are you?" Lita asks.  
  
"Not how you think I am. I am here for you from the real world." The bard responds.  
  
Lita struggles.  
  
"You see we have a mutual friend. One that doesn't like what you did to him awhile back." The bard says.  
  
Another person appears in the game.  
  
"Remember me?" The man asks.  
  
"You! It's you again. The one that was spying on us with videotape. Almost got us into trouble." Lita says angrily.  
  
"Yeah I should thank you. I got the job at a TV tabloid show." The voyeur says.  
  
"Then why are you doing this?" Lita asks.  
  
"Cause you threatened me. I wanted to get back to you." The voyeur responds.  
  
"Lita where are you?" Serena yells.  
  
"Help Serena." Lita yells.  
  
The voyeur kicks Lita hard.  
  
"Shut up you little..." The voyeur says angrily.  
  
The other man looks around.  
  
"How did this nut get you into this?" Lita asks the other man.  
  
"He needed to keep a tab on you. He needed better technology than a mere camcorder." The man responds.  
  
"Shut up." The voyeur says hitting the other guy.  
  
Serena bursts in with Serena and the other girls.  
  
"Watch out. It's that pervert voyeur again." Lita yells.  
  
Suddenly a loud explosion sounds and the whole game goes down. Everybody finds themselves in the drab room of the virtual reality machine. Lita finds herself free thanks to the ropes having been only part of the virtual reality.  
  
"What happened?" The voyeur asks.  
  
"I happened." Chaka yells.  
  
"Chaka." Serena yells.  
  
"We can't transform in here." Mina says.  
  
"Oh heck. Chaka already knows who we are and so does this pervert." Lita says.  
  
They all transform to the awe of the voyeur and his friend.  
  
"Whoa. This is cooler than any game." The voyeur's friend says.  
  
Chaka takes out her gun and fires something. Sailor Jupiter suddenly finds herself pinned against the wall with the wind knocked out of her.  
  
"Like my power of wind? When you are pinned by it then nothing can get you free." Chaka says.  
  
"Actually it sucks." Sailor Venus says.  
  
"I will show you what sucks." Chaka says.  
  
The gun starts to suck Sailor Venus she backpedals when she sees the barrel fire up with energy. But she can't escape the pull and hits the barrel. She convulses with power flowing threw her until she collapses.  
  
"Venus." Serena yells.  
  
"Don't worry. You will soon be joining her." Chaka says smiling.  
  
Chaka walks over and quickly scans the mind of the voyeur.  
  
"Nothing." Chaka says disgusted.  
  
She shoves the voyeur against the wall. He and his friend are already unconscious from fainting anyway.  
  
"It's time to finish this." Chaka says.  
  
"You're right." Sailor Venus says.  
  
Chaka spins around.  
  
"How?" Chaka asks.  
  
"Venus crescent moon slash." Sailor Venus yells.  
  
The scythe cuts through the gun and blows it up.  
  
"No. My weapon." Chaka yells.  
  
The girls surround Chaka.  
  
"This isn't over. I still have 2 more forms and either one will bring you to your knees." Chaka growls.  
  
She disappears. Suddenly security storms the room.  
  
"Okay what is going on here? Who sabotaged the game?" The main officer asks.  
  
"The person who did that is gone. But this guy threatened us." Lita says.  
  
"I don't know about this. Maybe I should take you all in right now." The officer says.  
  
Another man in plain clothing comes in.  
  
"That's him. He's the one that hacked into the system." The man says pointing to the voyeur.  
  
"Okay. I am going to take him in and assume he was the one that sabotaged the system. But if we find out otherwise, we will come after you girls." The officer says.  
  
The girls agree and leave the game.  
  
"Oboy. Two disastrous games are too many for me." Serena says.  
  
When they pass the entrance something catches the eyes of the girls.  
  
"Sailor Moon the virtual reality game?" Lita reads.  
  
"It will never catch on." Mina says.  
  
  
Chapter 23: Luna's friend.  
  
  
"I have studied those parts of the location you have retrieved so far. There is enough to tell us that it is in a temple and not that far away from where you are." The voice says.  
  
"I could look for it in this area." Chaka says.  
  
"No. I have a feeling that it's going to be impossible to find unless we get the other 2 pieces of the location. You must find them quickly. My planet's time is running out." The voice says.  
  
"Yes my lord. I will find them quickly for you." Chaka says.  
  
Chaka concentrates.  
  
"Show me the next possible person to have the location." Chaka says.  
  
A cat appears.  
  
"A cat? Very interesting. That should make things very easy." Chaka says laughing.  
  
Meanwhile the same cat is hanging out with Luna.  
  
Luna and her friend are walking down the street. The cat is rubbing himself on Luna. Luna purrs.  
  
"Shall we hit the fish market?" Luna asks.  
  
The male cat meows in agreement.  
  
"Then it's a date." Luna says.  
  
"Hey Luna." Mina says.  
  
Mina walks up on the two.  
  
"Nice day isn't it." Mina says.  
  
Both Luna and her friend meow in agreement. Along the way something comes over Luna's friend. He collapses on the ground and meows strangely.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luna asks.  
  
Mina looks at the other cat.  
  
"Oh man he doesn't look good. I think I should take him to a vet." Mina says.  
  
Mina picks up the male cat gently.  
  
"Has he collapsed like this before?" Mina asks.  
  
"He has seemed a bit sluggish lately. But he hasn't collapsed like this before." Luna responds worried.  
  
Mina and Luna race to the nearest vet and sit down to wait.  
  
"Come-on hurry up and take us." Mina says.  
  
Finally the three are let in.  
  
"I am afraid that I can't let her in unless she has a problem." The doctor says about Luna.  
  
Luna yowls.  
  
"Uh she is a good friend of this cat. Can she stay please?" Mina asks.  
  
"Okay." The doctor responds.  
  
He feels the cat's stomach and around the rest of his body. He frowns.  
  
"There is something strange in his stomach. I want to take a x-ray." The doctor says.  
  
Mina calls up her host wife and she is willing to pay for the visit with her insurance.  
  
Mina and Luna wait worried as the x-ray develops. The male cat just lays their meowing weakly every once in awhile. The doctor comes back with the x-rays and frowns when he looks at them.  
  
"It's as I feared. I am afraid that your little friend has a tumor in his stomach." The doctor says.  
  
Mina gasps.  
  
"What does that mean for him? Can you do anything about it?" Mina asks.  
  
"I am afraid that the only thing I can do is give you pills that will help with his pain. But he will have to be put to sleep." The doctor responds.  
  
Luna meows inquisitively.  
  
"Are you sure there is no other way?" Mina asks.  
  
"I'm sorry." The doctor responds sadly.  
  
"Where can I get the pills? I don't think my cat can handle the death of her friend right this instant." Mina says.  
  
"Okay if you insist. But with this kind of tumor, the pain will get beyond what this pill can handle long before he dies naturally." The doctor says.  
  
The doctor fills out a prescription. Mina gently carries the cat out of the hospital.  
  
"What is he talking about? What's so bad about putting him to sleep?" Luna asks.  
  
"Luna. Putting to sleep is just a good way of saying killing him." Mina responds.  
  
"What? No they can't kill my best friend." Luna says.  
  
"If they don't then your best friend will be in tremendous pain and will die anyway. But you wouldn't want your friend to go through all that pain." Mina says.  
  
"I'm sorry. We can get pills that will put him out of his pain but not forever." Mina says sadly.  
  
"He saved my life. Why can't I do the same?" Luna asks.  
  
"That's the tough thing about being a hero. You have to realize that sometimes you can't save everybody." Mina responds.  
  
"You won't save this one for sure." Chaka yells.  
  
Mina yelps. But then transforms.  
  
"You stay away from my friend." Sailor Venus yells.  
  
Chaka disappears and before Mina can do anything, she grabs the male cat. Chaka quickly scans the cat's mind.  
  
"That's it. I have the 3rd piece. And I don't need you anymore." Chaka says.  
  
She throws the male cat down onto the ground behind her.  
  
"No!" Luna yells.  
  
Luna jumps at Chaka. Chaka prepares to blast Luna with dark energy. But before she can she yells in pain. On her back the male cat is digging it's claws into it. Luna slashes at her face until Chaka backhands her to the ground. She then knocks the male cat off of her.  
  
"I will deal with you later. Doesn't look like you are going anywhere anyway." Chaka says.  
  
Sailor Venus had called the others while Chaka was busy with the cats.  
  
"It's time you face off against one of my most powerful forms ever." Chaka says.  
  
Chaka changes into a huge plant. The roots flail out at Sailor Venus.  
  
"Better be careful. I am poisonous." Chaka says.  
  
The root misses Sailor Venus and strikes the wall. Sailor Venus gasps when the section of the wall dissolves as if struck by acid.  
  
"That's enough. How dare you terrorize my friend again? I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you." Sailor Moon says.  
  
Sailor Moon jumps to the side yelling as a root shoots out at her.  
  
"Careful that those things don't hit you." Sailor Venus says.  
  
Suddenly a huge maw opens up in the center of the plant. Balls of fire shoot from it and put holes in the ground.  
  
"Getting hot enough for you?" Chaka asks laughing.  
  
"Mars sacred fire ignite." Sailor Mars yells.  
  
Chaka yelps as fire strikes the maw.  
  
"That hurt." Chaka yells.  
  
A vine flies at Sailor Mars and wraps itself around her. An energy exchange occurs as it drains Sailor Mars's energy.  
  
"I am hungry. Give me more energy." Chaka says.  
  
Another vine wraps itself around Sailor Jupiter. Then around the others.  
  
"Mmmm. I have a taste for love." Chaka says.  
  
The vine strikes out at Sailor Venus but she as able to dodge it. But Sailor Venus stumbles and the vine wraps itself around her.  
  
"It's over you fools. Soon I will have all your energy." Chaka yells.  
  
Chaka screams in pain and the vines let go.  
  
"What happened?" Sailor Venus wonders.   
  
She sees Luna's friend biting on one of the main roots.  
  
"No. It's poison." Luna yells.  
  
But the cat still holds on.  
  
"Quickly Sailor Moon." Sailor Mars says weakly.  
  
"Moon disruptive blast." Sailor Moon yells.  
  
The beam turns Chaka back to her old self again.  
  
"Well I got what I came for anyway. It doesn't matter how hard you try to defeat me. I will get the last location and then you shall all pay." Chaka says.  
  
She disappears.  
  
Mina and Luna run over to the male cat that is lying on its side, breathing shallowly.  
  
"Oh god. It doesn't look good. He took in too much poison." Mina says sadly.  
  
"He saved all of us." Luna says.  
  
She walks over to her friend. The male cat meows weakly and tries to rub his head on Luna but is too weak to do it.  
  
"Thank you." Luna says.  
  
The male cat meows one last time before going limp. Mina cries and Luna would be crying if she could.  
  
"Goodbye." Luna says.  
  
That night Luna is curled up on the couch feeling lonely. She hears a meow and Artemis jumps up.  
  
"Hey I heard what happened. I am really sorry. Even if I ever felt jealousy towards that cat, I didn't want him to die." Artemis says.  
  
Luna doesn't look up at him.   
  
"He was my friend. Sometimes he felt like more than a friend. I had never felt such a connection with a normal cat before." Luna says.  
  
Luna sighs.  
  
"It's so lonely without him." Luna says.  
  
A rubbing feeling on her startles her. She looks up and sees Artemis rubbing himself on her and purring.  
  
"You aren't alone." Artemis says.  
  
Luna smiles.  
  
  
Chapter 24: Lost and found.  
  
"The time has come. We have enough information to know exactly who the last target it." The voice says the Chaka.  
  
"I can practically feel the crystals power right now." Chaka says.  
  
The face of the final target appears in Chaka's vision.  
  
"Why am I not surprised that one of those brats has the last piece?" Chaka wonders.  
  
Chaka smiles.  
  
"It's time to show those scouts what real pain is." Chaka says.  
  
Serena and Jarod are sitting down for a picnic.  
  
"It's a lovely day isn't it?" Serena asks.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Jarod says nervously.  
  
"Come on. Why are you always so nervous around me?" Serena asks.  
  
"I don't know. Even since I met you I have these strange feelings." Jarod responds.  
  
"You too?" Serena gasps.  
  
"I don't know why. I have never felt this way about any girls. Especially not about a complete stranger." Jarod responds.  
  
"I am afraid of these feelings. I have or seem to have a special connection with Darien. But sometimes..." Serena says.  
  
"It's freaky. Sometimes I get the feeling that we have met before." Jarod says.  
  
Serena and Jarod look at each other. Suddenly they both snap forward and kiss. Suddenly Jarod's head is filled with strange images. Of another time, another life and Serena is in it. He breaks free.  
  
"I have to go. I don't know what to think anymore." Jarod says.  
  
"Jarod wait!" Serena yells as Jarod takes off running.  
  
"You should worry about yourself right now. Not him." Chaka says.  
  
Serena spins around but is held in place by a strong piece of wire that wraps around her.  
  
"It's time to find out where the crystal is finally." Chaka says.  
  
Serena tries to struggle but can't. Chaka places the helmet on her head and after a few seconds the reader confirms.  
  
"It's done." Chaka says.  
  
"NO!" Serena yells.  
  
"Say goodbye to your world." Chaka says.  
  
Chaka disappears.  
  
"This is Serena. The enemy knows where the crystal is now. We have got to get there first." Serena yells into her communicator.  
  
"But we don't know where it is." Rei says.  
  
"I do. Somehow I do now. Don't ask me how." Serena says.  
  
The others agree to meet at the edge of the woods.  
  
"This is it. The fate of this world is depending upon what happens right now." Serena says.  
  
They all transform.  
  
"Care to have three more join the party?" Jake asks.  
  
Sailor Moon turns to see Jake, Rini and Darien standing there.  
  
"Hey the more the merrier." Sailor Mars says.  
  
Jake throws the rose down and transforms into the guilded rose. Rini holds up her crystal and transforms into Sailor Mini Moon. Darien becomes Tuxedo mask.  
  
"Let's do it." The Guilded Rose yells.  
  
They all rush into the woods following Serena. Soon they find the temple and see a glowing coming from inside.  
  
"Oh no. We are too late." Sailor Moon says.  
  
They rush into the temple but find the glowing coming from Chaka.  
  
"Ah my playthings have arrived." Chaka says.  
  
Chaka glows brighter with energy and starts to change.  
  
"It's time for you to feel my true power. I have been holding back on you until now." Chaka says.  
  
When she stops changing she has an outfit on like the sailor scouts.  
  
"Uh nice." Sailor Mars says.  
  
"Not your color though." Sailor Jupiter says.  
  
"Okay how bout this one?" Chaka asks.  
  
Her outfit turns green.  
  
"Jupiter lightening bolt shock." Chaka yells.  
  
Sailor Jupiter is shocked both literally and figuratively speaking by her own attack. She gets knocked to her knees.  
  
"Or maybe this color." Chaka says.  
  
Her outfit turns red.  
  
"Mars sacred fire ignite." Chaka yells.  
  
Sailor Mars is blown away by a fireball.  
  
"How do you like your powers now?" Chaka laughs evilly.  
  
She grunts when a staff strikes her in the back. She turns around and sees the Guilded Rose on the other end of the staff.  
  
"Oh I can do you too." Chaka says.  
  
She changes drastically until she looks like the Guilded Rose.  
  
"Gold shower." Chaka yells.  
  
The Guilded Rose tries to shield himself from a barrage of roses.  
  
"Hey that's one I haven't even used before." The Guilded Rose says.  
  
"I know the full extent of your powers." Chaka says.  
  
"But it's a good idea. I think I will try that next time." The Guilded Rose says.  
  
"There won't be a next time." Chaka yells.  
  
"Pink sugar heart attack." Mini Moon yells.  
  
In an instant Chaka becomes smaller and with a pink sailor outfit.  
  
"Right back at you." Chaka says in a little kid voice.  
  
Sailor Mini Moon yells when the hearts come right back at her and knock her down.  
  
"I have a feeling that you don't have my powers." A familiar voice says.  
  
Everybody looks to see a face they haven't seen in awhile.   
  
"Why don't you take me on?" Sailor Aries asks.  
  
"You! My lord told me to destroy you if I ever saw you again." Chaka says.  
  
"Of course I have your powers. My lord created you. Without him you'd be lost and powerless." Chaka says.  
  
"That wouldn't be such a bad thing since I am forced to do evil things with this power." Sailor Aries says.  
  
"You mean powers like this?" Chaka asks.  
  
She changes into a male sailor outfit and her color is completely black like Aries. Aries is surprised but quickly gets serious.  
  
"Aries dark energy blast." Both Aries and Chaka yell at the same time.  
  
The two blasts strike each other and cancel each other out.  
  
"Hah. You may have my power but it isn't any more powerful than mine." Sailor Aries says laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well here's something I bet you didn't know you had." Chaka says.  
  
"Aries dark fire burn." Chaka says.  
  
A dark flame that starts sucking at his energy hits sailor Aries.  
  
"No fair." Sailor Aries says weak.  
  
"Who ever said I was fair?" Chaka asks.  
  
Chaka is so intent on her battle with Aries that she doesn't notice that the scouts have grouped together and have silently prepared the sailor planet power.  
  
"Sailor planet power." They all yell.  
  
A huge blast of energy hits Chaka and flings her against the crystal. She screams as the crystal fills her with light energy.  
  
"Arghhh!" Chaka screams.  
  
A flash of bright white light flares up, making the scouts shield their eyes. When the light fades, Chaka is gone.  
  
"Well that's that. She was destroyed by her own arrogance. Should have kept her eye on us." Sailor Moon says.  
  
Suddenly a huge light flares up again and a being floats into view.  
  
"I am the great being who worships the lord Chaka. I have been sent her to destroy you." Chaka says.  
  
A beam of dark energy shoots out from Chaka and strikes the Scouts with such a force that they all end up knocked to the ground unconscious.  
  
"And destroy you I will."  
  
  
Chapter 25: Ascension.  
  
"Sailor soldiers." The Guilded Rose yells.  
  
"They can't hear you. They are in a comatose like state cause I took their energy." Chaka says.  
  
"Serena!" Tuxedo mask yells.  
  
"Aries dark energy slam." Sailor Aries yells.  
  
"Don't you see? Your power is worthless against me cause it's a dark power." Chaka says.  
  
Chaka swipes at Sailor Aries with a dark fist. The fist drives Aries to the ground. The Aries symbol glows brightly on his forehead. His power slowly is drained until it leaves him.  
  
"Jarod?" The Guilded Rose gasps.  
  
"Jarod is Sailor Aries?" Tuxedo mask gasps.  
  
"Where am I?" Jarod asks.  
  
He screams when he sees Chaka up there.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Jarod asks.  
  
"I would never of expected you to be the civilian form of Sailor Aries." Chaka says.  
  
"Sailor who? What are you talking about?" Jarod asks.  
  
"You really don't remember the things you do as that monster?" The Guilded Rose asks.  
  
"No. The only scouts I have heard about are the good Sailor scouts. I am one also?" Jarod asks confused.  
  
"Not anymore. I have drained all your power." Chaka responds.  
  
Meanwhile Serena is in a dream like world.  
  
"Hello my daughter." A voice says.  
  
"Mom?" Serena asks.  
  
"Yes it's me. I am here cause I know that you and the others are in lethal danger." Queen Serenity responds.  
  
"I miss you." Serena says.  
  
"I miss you too." Queen Serenity says.  
  
Serena smiles.  
  
"But you seem to be doing great without my guidance. I am here to tell you of a story that was forgotten from the moon kingdom days." Queen Serenity says.  
  
Serena finds herself back on the moon again.  
  
"The sailor scouts weren't the only ones fighting for the moon kingdom." Queen Serenity says.  
  
Serena sees a group of knights fighting some of Queen Beryl's army.  
  
"Who are they?" Serena asks.  
  
"They are a fine group of warriors named the sovereign protectorate. We don't know where they came from but they were powerful warriors. They fought and survived many attacks until Queen Beryl invaded." Queen Serenity responds.  
  
The scene changes into the dark warriors striking down and killing most of the knights. Only two remain.  
  
"Two survived. But with the moon kingdom destroyed they fled with no purpose." Queen Serenity says.  
  
The knights bow down in front of Queen Serenity who is dying after sending her daughter and the others to earth.  
  
"If you end up back on earth in the future, don't reveal yourselves unless you are needed." Queen Serenity says.  
  
"Yes my queen." The knights both say bowing.  
  
"Oh and protect my daughter if you do reveal yourselves." Queen Serenity says.  
  
"It would be our honor." The second knight says.  
  
They disappear and Queen Serenity dies. Serena sheds a tear once again about that memory.  
  
"Oh my daughter. The important thing is that you survived. You have saved the earth so many times." Queen Serenity says with a proud look on her face.  
  
"So if you are telling me this then those knights must be in this situation but I have not seen anybody like that." Serena says.  
  
"Those knights you saw were merely what forms of power they took at the time. They probably found other kinds of powers to use by now. I sense one knight has power but the other has a dark power." Queen Serenity says.  
  
"Sailor Aries? No it couldn't be." Serena ponders.  
  
"Aries? Oh no. You mean that Beryl completed the dark pen?" Queen Serenity asks.  
  
"Huh?" Serena asks confused.  
  
"Even though I was dead, I could tell what Queen Beryl was up to. Towards the end before you killed her, she was creating a dark pen for her own evil sailor scout. I thought she hadn't finished it by the time you defeated her." Queen Serenity responds.  
  
"But Sailor Aries came from a planet somewhere in our solar system. A planet of the same name." Serena says.  
  
"I surmise that the evil from that planet found the pen, took someone from this planet or from his own planet. Then used them to create the evil sailor scout." Queen Serenity says.  
  
"One more question. Who is Jarod and why do I feel a connection to him?" Serena asks.  
  
"Jarod is on earth? Oh my. He is a chapter of the moon kingdom I had hoped that would be forgotten." Queen Serenity responds.  
  
Serena frowns.  
  
"So I have met him before haven't I?" Serena asks.  
  
"Yes. He was another one of the Sovereign Proctorate. But he let himself get too into the people he was protecting. In particular you." Queen Serenity responds.  
  
"Into me?" Serena asks.  
  
The scene shows Princess Serenity with a knight kneeling in front of her.  
  
"My princess. I will protect you no matter what happens to me." The knight says.  
  
His face turns towards Serena.  
  
"It is Jarod." Serena says recognizing his face.  
  
"In a short time even you found yourself drawn into him." Queen Serenity says.  
  
The scene shows Princess Serenity and Jarod in her room.   
  
"We shouldn't do this. I have Prince Darien." Princess Serenity says.  
  
"Don't you ever want to take a chance?" Jarod asks.  
  
Princess Serenity giggles and kissed Jarod.  
  
"So that's why I felt such a connection to him." Serena says.  
  
The door to her room slams open.  
  
"My Princess. What are you doing?" A warrior asks.  
  
"The scandal almost ruined the moon kingdom. But we were able to keep it under wraps." Queen Serenity says.  
  
Serena is just stunned.  
  
"I purposely kept it out of your memories of the moon kingdom. I didn't want to shame your past." Queen Serenity says.  
  
"I understand. But I guess fate has a way of revealing things." Serena says.  
  
"It's time for me to go. I want you to return to the real world and help save your friends. You can do it." Queen Serenity says.  
  
"Goodbye mom." Serena says tearing up.  
"Goodbye my sweat daughter. Until we meet again." Queen Serenity says.  
  
Jarod looks over at the comatose girls.  
  
"Serena!" Jarod yells.  
  
He crawls over to her. He touches her and an energy transfer occurs. Jarod then goes limp. Serena wakes up and looks over to see Jarod.  
  
"Jarod!" Serena yells.  
  
"His sacrifice was for naught. I will simply drain your energy again." Chaka says.  
  
An energy blast strikes out at Serena again but this time she is ready. She jumps away from it.  
  
"It's time for your evil terrorizing to end and for good." Serena says.  
  
Tuxedo Mask and the Guilded Rose are watching helplessly.  
  
"It's time for the origin of your powers to come to light." A voice says.  
  
"Huh?" Tuxedo Mask asks.  
  
"Both your powers came from the same source. The rose crystal. But it was split in half. It's time for it to come together once more." The voice says.  
  
"How?" The Guilded Rose asks.  
  
"Just put your staves together and call out the name of the perfect rose." The voice says.  
  
"Who is this?" Tuxedo Mask asks.  
  
"A mutual friend." The voice says.  
  
The two put their staves together.  
  
"Perfect rose." They yell together.  
  
A glow of white energy bathes the two and when it fades, one person remains. The Perfect Rose pole vaults over Chaka and throws a rose down to her. The rose strikes her and explodes.  
  
"Who?" Chaka yells.  
  
The Perfect Rose appears in front of her.  
  
"We are the Perfect Rose. Our power was made to protect good from harm. And to destroy evil and that means you." The Perfect Rose responds.  
  
Chaka roars and throws blast after blast of dark energy at the Perfect Rose. But he spins the staff around so fast that it reflects the energy back at Chaka.  
  
"Serena we need your help. Come over here." The Perfect Rose yells.  
  
Serena comes over. The Perfect Rose runs and jumps onto Serena's shoulder than leaps off and over Chaka's head.  
  
"Perfect rush." The Perfect Rose yells.  
  
He turns into a big black and golden bolt of energy and drives right through Chaka's energy field. The Perfect Rose then pierces Chaka with his bladed staff.  
  
"Perfect energy." The Perfect Rose yells.  
  
"No. Light energy." Chaka yells.  
  
"Do it Sailor Moon." The Perfect Rose yells.  
  
Serena transforms and takes out her staff.  
  
"Lion heart courage attack." Sailor Moon yells.  
  
"Pink sugar heart attack." Sailor Mini Moon yells.  
  
"Perfect rose explosion." The Perfect Rose yells.  
  
All the attacks overwhelm Chaka and she disintegrates.  
  
"Yeah we did it." Sailor Moon yells.  
  
A large dark entity appears suddenly.  
  
"So you have defeated another one of my servants. I guess it's time for the real evil to show its face." The figure says.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asks.  
  
"My name is Escalate." Escalate responds.  
  
"Nice name." The Perfect Rose scoffs.  
  
"I came for a reason. It's time to get my energy." Escalate says.  
  
Jarod wakes up and starts walking towards the crystal. His eyes are glowing with energy.  
  
"Jarod no!" Sailor Moon yells.  
  
"He can't hear you. I have him in my control." Escalate says.  
  
Jarod slowly walks towards the crystal. Suddenly Sailor Moon disappears. She finds herself at the gateway to time in front of Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Sailor Pluto." Sailor Moon says.  
  
"Yes. I have brought you here cause you have a difficult decision to make. The will come to an end after Jarod touches the crystal. There is only one way to stop if for now." Sailor Pluto says.  
  
"Anything tell me." Sailor Moon says.  
  
"I can make time freeze but not permanently. I will initiate what I call a time slip. It will stay frozen for about an hour where it will slip a bit into the future. The rate it will slip tells me that we will only have about 4 hours before the end. I am afraid that it won't save the earth but maybe you can come up with an idea in that time." Sailor Pluto says.  
  
"Do it." Sailor Moon says.  
  
"As you wish." Sailor Pluto says.  
  
She closes her eyes and raises up her time staff.  
  
"Time slip engage." Sailor Pluto yells.  
  
Serena watches the scene as Jarod and everybody else stops in time.  
  
"You can bring two other people into the time temple and they won't be frozen." Sailor Pluto says.  
  
"Bring Jake and Jarod here. Maybe we all can come up with an idea." Sailor Moon says.  
  
Pluto concentrates one more time and both Jake and Jarod appear.  
  
"Where are we?" Jake asks.  
  
"You are in the temple of time. I have initiated time slip to delay the end of the world." Sailor Pluto responds.  
  
They all look at the frozen scene.  
  
"Four hours left."  
  
The end of normal time and the beginning of the ZERO HOUR.  
  
  
Chapter 26: A guilded destiny.  
  
ZERO HOUR. FOR MOST PEOPLE IT MEANS THE END. BUT FOR SAILOR MOON, JAKE AND JAROD IT MEANS A TIME OF CONTEMPLATION AND REMEMBERING.  
  
"My name is Jake Slater. But my name used to be Jacana of the Sovereign Protectorate during the moon kingdom." Jake says.  
  
He remembers how big the group used to be. They would all gather in one place when a new threat would arise.  
  
"What's up Jacana?" One knight asks.  
  
"We got a strange slime entity attacking the moon kingdom. Shouldn't be too difficult to get rid of." Jacana responds.  
  
"Before Queen Beryl came along, there was another time where the moon kingdom was almost destroyed. A group of parasites that take control of their hosts invaded." Jake says.  
  
A wounded knight comes up to Jacana.  
  
"What happened?" Jacana asks.  
  
"I don't know what happened. I had one of those slime balls cornered and someone cut me in the back. I didn't see who did it thought." The knight responds weakly.  
  
Jarod pulls the knight's arm away from the wound and winces when he sees all the blood.  
  
"We need some help big time over here." Jacana yells.  
  
The moon kingdom soldiers rush and take the knight to try to save his life.  
  
"What could have done that to him? Those slime creatures aren't solid enough to make such a sharp blow." Jacana wonders.  
  
"I had no idea of the horror in the explanation." Jake says.  
  
"What's going on?" Jacana asks running.  
  
"Another guard has been found dead. He was brutally decapitated." A knight responds.  
  
"This is getting more and more mysterious. The slime creatures can't be responsible for all this." Jacana says.  
  
Later that day Jacana is prowling the garden looking for any sign of the slime creatures. Suddenly one of the guards appears in front of him.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?" Jacana asks.  
  
The Knight doesn't answer and instead draws his sword.  
  
"What the heck?" Jacana yells and pulls his own.  
  
They clash their swords.  
  
"What is your problem soldier? How dare you attack me?" Jacana asks angrily.  
  
The soldier drops his sword and starts screaming. After a few seconds the soldier falls to the ground and doesn't move. When Jacana feels for a pulse, he finds none.  
  
"Oh my god." Jacana yells.  
  
He turns the guard over and yelps when he sees a strange entry wound in his back. The blood is dried so it had been awhile since it happened.  
  
A thorough looking over of the dead guard's body and a blood sample is done.  
  
"This is strange. His blood has been tainted by something but I can't tell what." A scientist says.  
  
Suddenly the test tube with the blood explodes. The sample scatters around the floor and escapes.  
  
"Uh okay that was interesting." Jacana says.  
  
"It looked like it was alive. Could something be living in people? Could that be what is causing these murders?" The scientist asks.  
  
"This is weirder than I have ever seen so I am not ruling out anything." Jacana responds.  
  
"I wonder where that thing went now?" The scientist says.  
  
The creature crawls into the palace and merges with one of the guards.  
  
"A week later most of the guards had been killed and a lot of the Sovereign Protectorate was badly wounded." Jake says.  
  
"The time has come to celebrate the coming birth of the heir to the throne. To make sure that this kingdom will never die." A squire says.  
  
"Serena was almost not born." Jake says.  
  
Queen Serenity is lying in bed sleeping. The door opens up silently and a guard sneaks in. The guard takes out a knife and slowly walks towards the bed. He raises the knife up. The light suddenly comes on and a guard is in the door.  
  
"What do you think you are doing soldier?" The guard asks.  
  
The attacking guard stabs Queen Serenity and takes off. He runs right into the other guard and knocks him down.  
  
"Oh my god. The Queen has been hurt bad. Bring some healers in her now." The guard yells.  
  
"Throughout the night it was touch and go on both the Queen and the baby." Jake says.  
  
"We are going to have to cut her open and take the baby out." The doctor says.  
  
"But the baby is 2 months premature." Another Doctor says.  
  
"If we don't take the baby out now it may never be born." The first doctor says.  
  
After a few minutes the doctors take out a bloodied female baby. The baby cries to the delight of the doctors.  
  
"She is going to be okay." The doctor says.  
  
"Good now let's save her mom." The other doctor says.  
  
Meanwhile Jake is watching the whole thing worriedly.  
  
"I wasn't there to protect you my queen. If you die then I will hang up my sword." Jacana says.  
  
Hours later the queen is lying in bed with her beautiful new daughter on her stomach. A knock sounds at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Queen Serenity asks.  
  
"It's the knight Jacana. He wishes to talk to you." A guard responds.  
  
"Send him in." Queen Serenity says smiling.  
  
Jacana comes in and bows.  
  
"My queen. I wasn't there to save you. I accept any punishment you see fit." Jacana says.  
  
"Oh stand back up you fools. Neither you nor your men can be everywhere at all times." Queen Serenity says.  
  
"That attempt on the queen's life wasn't the last." Jake says.  
  
Queen Serenity is giving a speech. Jacana and the other protectorates are watching out. Over the last week they have learned to look out for anybody. Including guards. Unseen by them all a slimy creature crawls up into the guard general.  
  
"The moon kingdom has never been greater. With an heir our future is even brighter than ever." Queen Serenity says.  
  
The general stands behind the Queen and draws his sword out. Something in Jacana's mind makes him want to go and check on the Queen. Jacana sees the guard with his sword.  
  
"Hey you. What are you doing?" Jacana yells.  
  
The Queen looks around. Jacana rushes for the general but he grabs the Queen and puts his sword to her throat.  
  
"Don't take another step or I will finish off your Queen." The general says.  
  
Jacana stops and holds his hands up.  
  
"What do you want?" Jacana asks.  
  
"I want your energy." The general says in a deep voice.  
  
His eyes glow brightly.  
  
"You are that slimy creature that attacked awhile ago aren't you? You must be a symbiote type creature." Jacana asks.  
  
"We are the xerk. We only want energy and hosts to keep us alive." The symbiote responds.  
  
"Please don't hurt our queen. I promise that if you let her go that we can make a deal." Jacana says.  
  
The symbiote's hand wavers and finally lets his hand down.  
  
"We find that acceptable but double cross you and us will pay." The symbiote says.  
  
"The zerks helped us a bit in the battle against Queen Beryl but nothing could save us." Jake says.  
  
Queen Beryl picks up a knight and chokes him to death.  
  
"You are supposed to be the protectors of this kingdom? Don't make me laugh." Queen Beryl asks.  
  
"After Queen Serenity sealed away Queen Beryl and the negaforce, the only people left of the protectorate was Jarani and I." Jake says.  
  
"Even though you created a scandal with my daughter I am still granting you immortality. You will be reborn on earth along with my daughter and her friends." Queen Serenity says.  
  
"Thank you my Queen." Jarani says bowing.  
  
The Queen uses the crystal one last time to seal the two knights away and send them to their destiny on earth.  
  
"God speed and take care of my daughter." Queen Serenity says then goes limp.  
  
"I did not know of my past like you did when I was born. To me I had no previous life. Or at least one that had anything to do with the moon kingdom. That all changed when I went on a treasure hunt with a friend of mine." Jake says.  
  
Jake and a friend are walking through the woods.  
  
"Do you really think that this power really exists?" Jake's friend asks.  
  
"That's what I want to find out." Jake responds.  
  
They find a small temple and enter it. Jake sees a crystal and steps towards it. The crystal glows brightly.  
  
"Uh Jake I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Jake's friend says.  
  
But Jake is in some kind of trance. He sees that the crystal is in the shape of half of a rose. He touches it and a transformation comes over him.  
  
"Uh Jake?" Jake's friend asks.  
  
"No I am the Guilded Rose now." The Guilded Rose responds.  
  
"Uh okay. I think I want to go home now." Jake's friend says walking out.  
  
Jake's friend yells and runs away.  
  
"Yes you are now the Guilded Rose. You have been chosen as half of a team of two to protect this earth from evil." A voice says.  
  
"Half? Who's the other one?" The Guilded Rose asks.  
  
"I don't know. Unfortunately I lost contact with him. You will know him when you see him however." The voice responds.  
  
"Yes I knew who tuxedo mask was when I first saw him. I just didn't know what our destiny was together." Jake says.  
  
"Time slip forward. 3 hours left."  
  
  
Chapter 27: A dark destiny.  
  
"My name is Jarod Jakarta. My name in the moon kingdom was Jarani. I was one of the youngest members of the sovereign protectorate. I was also one of the last ones to join." Jarod says.  
  
"I am proud to introduce the latest and youngest member of the protectorate." Jacana says.  
  
"I am honored that you would let me into your proud group and tradition." Jarani says bowing.  
  
"Here's one of the most important people you will be protecting. Princess Serenity." Jacana says.  
  
Jarani looks up at Serena and their eyes meet for a brief second. But in that second something passes between them.  
  
"I am honored to be a protector of such an important person." Jarani says bowing in front of Princess Serenity.  
  
"Thank you my knight." Serena says.  
  
"For awhile we didn't act upon that feeling we got when our eyes met. But eventually it was too powerful to avoid." Jarod says.  
  
Jarani and Serena are in her royal bedroom laughing.  
  
"You are the most beautiful princess I have ever seen." Jarani says.  
  
Serena giggles. Jarani kisses her hand and suddenly they are kissing each other on the lips.  
  
"Princess Serenity." A voice calls out.  
  
The two separate.  
  
"Nobody can find us in her together." Serena gasps.  
  
"Are there any other exits from this room?" Jarani asks.  
  
Serena shakes her head. Jake looks around wildly and finally hides under the bed.  
  
"Princess Serenity are you in there?" The voice asks.  
  
"Yes. Who is it?" Serena responds.  
  
"It's Jacana. You are late for your speech with your people." Jacana responds.  
  
"Oh I will be out shortly." Serena says.  
  
"Wait for 15 minutes then walk out nonchalant." Serena whispers to Jarani.  
  
Jarani nods and Serena gets dressed. Jarani watches with interest. Serena finally leaves the room and goes to her speech. Nobody is the wiser of what had happened in her bedroom.  
  
"We were lucky enough not to get caught for awhile." Jarod says.  
  
Jarani and Serena are fooling around in her bedroom. Suddenly the door opens up and the maid comes in.  
  
"Oh I am sorry to interrupt you..." The maid starts to say.  
  
When she sees Jarani in the bedroom with Serena she screams and runs out.   
  
"Later that day I thought for sure this was the end as a knight." Jarod says.  
  
"How dare you fraternize with the princess? A mere knight cannot be with royalty. You know that Prince Darien is already courting Princess Serenity." A guard says angrily.  
  
"I am sorry." Jarani says bowing in shame.  
  
"I should kick you off of the protectorate. But I have always sensed a great power within you. I cannot afford to lose you. But if you ever EVER pull a stunt like that again, I will kick you off personally." Jacana yells.  
  
"Yes my lord." Jarani says.  
  
"When Queen Beryl and the negaforce invaded I didn't fight side by side with Jake but both of our sets of troops were utterly wiped out." Jarod says.  
  
Queen Beryl attacks Jarani and his troops. She wipes them all out with a blast of nega-energy. Jarani barely makes it away alive.  
  
"I never figured out why she let me live." Jarod says.  
  
"That boy has tremendous power. I see that he might make a good ally to darkness someday." Queen Beryl says.  
  
"Like Jacana I also was sealed into the silver crystal and sent to earth to be reborn." Jarod says.  
  
Jarani and Jacana are both sealed by Queen Serenity.  
  
"Protect my daughter." Queen Serenity says than goes limp.  
  
"I was born 14 years ago. I have always been a shy kid. My life was normal until that one fateful day." Jarod says.  
  
A trio of humanoids appears on earth.  
  
"Find me that human with a strong and powerful essence." A voice says.  
  
They eventually find Jarod and take him.  
  
"No! Let me go! Help!" Jarod screams.  
  
But the humanoids quickly disappear.   
  
"Then the nightmare began." Jarod says.  
  
"Where am I?" Jarod asks the darkness.  
  
"You are where you belong." A voice responds.  
  
Jarod yells when a pair of glowing eyes appears out of nowhere.  
  
"Don't be afraid. I will not hurt you. I am here to help you realize your potential." The voice says.  
  
"Who are you?" Jarod asks.  
  
"My name is Escalate. You are on a dying planet that needs help to be kept alive." Escalate responds.  
  
"Why did you just kidnap me?" Jarod asks.  
  
"Cause we didn't have time to explain things on earth." Escalate responds.  
  
A pen with a symbol on it appears.  
  
"What is this?" Jarod asks.  
  
"This is the source of your new power. I want you to be this planet's champion." Escalate responds.  
  
Jarod takes the pen.  
  
"Now say Aries star power." Escalate says.  
  
Jarod look apprehensively but raises the pen up.  
  
"Aries star power." Jarod says.  
  
A transformation occurs and Jarod becomes clad in a totally black male sailor outfit.  
  
"You are now Sailor Aries. When you get to earth there will be others like you. You will not destroy them unless I tell you to." Escalate says.  
  
"You're no fun." Sailor Aries says smiling.  
  
"The fun will come soon. Just be patient." Escalate says.  
  
"What happened after that was a nightmare? He forced me to train. To test my powers he would sic me on a powerless planet. I would kill everybody on the planet in less than a week." Jarod says.  
  
"I am the god of Aries. Bow before me." Sailor Aries says.  
  
The inhabitants run screaming. But one stands his ground.  
  
"I am not afraid of you." The man says.  
  
"Really? Are you afraid of this?" Sailor Aries asks.  
  
His hands glow with dark energy.  
  
"Aries dark energy blast." Sailor Aries yells.  
  
The man screams for a second before the dark energy wipes him out.  
  
"When the time came for him to send me to earth with the doom trio, he wiped my memory of having ever been to the planet Aries. On the Jarod side that is. All I knew is that I had lived on earth my whole life and nothing had ever happened to me." Jarod says.  
  
Jarod lives in a nearby city until the time was right to move him to L.A.  
  
"That the adopted parents I lived with were the only ones I ever had." Jarod says.  
  
"Time slip forward. 2 hours remaining."  
  
  
Chapter 28: A moon destiny.  
  
My name is Serena. In the moon kingdom I was also known as Princess Serenity. I was and always will be the daughter of Queen Serenity. One of the greatest leaders I have ever known. One of my other great friends was an intelligent sentient cat known as Luna.  
  
"What are you up to over there Serena?" Luna asks.  
  
"I am just looking at this plant. I don't think I have seen anything like this in the gardens before." Serena responds.  
  
"This is not good. The plants are changing. I am afraid that the moon is changing. It maybe that in a few decades that it will no longer be able to support life." A scientist says.  
  
"But that would mean the end of our kingdom." Serena says.  
  
"Perhaps the earth will welcome us." The scientist says.  
  
"Like my Prince Darien." Serena says smiling.  
  
"Yes I see that a merger between you too would help us greatly if, in fact, the moon does become impossible to live on." The scientist says.  
  
"I remember now how Luna came to be my protector." Serena says.  
  
"My princess. I have found a pet for you. She was dying and I nursed her back to health." Jacana says.  
  
Serena smiles at the sight of a cute little dark furred kitten. The kitten looks up at Serena and mews.  
  
"Ah she is beautiful." Serena says.  
  
"She is a special one. I sense a power within this kitten." Jacana says.  
  
"I think I will call her Luna." Serena says.  
  
The kitten meows excitedly as if to say she likes her name.  
  
"Luna it is then." Serena says smiling.  
  
"Over the next year I watched as Luna grew. Then that fateful day..." Serena says.  
  
Serena is petting Luna when suddenly a light shines from Luna's forehead. A crescent moon appears on her forehead. Serena yelps and drops Luna on the floor.  
  
"Oh my god." Serena says.  
  
"Why did you drop me?" Luna asks.  
  
Serena freaks out.  
  
"A talking cat. What is this?" Serena asks.  
  
"Why I have always talked. Just not in a language you could understand." Luna says.  
  
"Somebody help me." Serena says.   
  
A guard comes in.  
  
"What is it my Princess?" The guard asks.  
  
"This cat is talking to me." Serena says.  
  
The guard looks at her funny. Luna meows at him.  
  
"Okay I think its naptime." The guard says.  
  
The guard turns the lights off and closes the door.  
  
"Why didn't you back me up?" Serena asks.  
  
"Cause I don't think this kingdom is ready for a talking cat quite yet." Luna responds.  
  
"Why did you talk to me then?" Serena asks.  
  
"Cause you saw the crescent moon on my forehead. Only the chosen ones can see it." Luna asks.  
  
"Chosen ones?" Serena asks.  
  
"This kingdom has protectors but a time soon will come when they will not be enough. That time will bring along the era of the sailor soldiers." Luna responds.  
  
"Sailor soldiers?" Serena asks.  
  
"There are princesses from the other 8 planets in this system. They too will become sailor soldiers." Luna responds.  
  
"This is all so strange. I am sorry if I don't understand this as much as I should." Serena says.  
  
"That is okay. This is something completely new that was just dumped on you." Luna says.  
  
"Little did I know at that time what large of a scale that this sailor soldiers would mean." Serena says.  
  
"I am proud to introduce Princess Mina. She represents the planet Venus." A guard says.  
  
A white cat meows next to Mina.  
  
"Ah yes. I should not forget to introduce her protector cat Artemis." The guard says.  
  
Serena gasps when she sees a crescent moon on Artemis's forehead also.  
  
"He also has a crescent..." Serena says.  
  
Luna gives Serena a warning nudge.  
"Oh sorry." Serena whispers.  
  
"This is Princess Serenity." The guard says.  
  
Mina steps forward.  
  
"It is an honor to meet you at last." Mina says.  
  
"Over time the 3 other representatives show up and the time for revelation arrived." Serena says.  
  
The five girls are sitting in a room with Luna and Artemis.  
  
"It's time to reveal what is to come to you girls." Luna says.  
  
Everybody but Mina and Serena yell.  
  
"Talking cats?" Rei says.  
  
"With a crescent moon on their foreheads." Lita yelps.  
  
"Please do not be afraid. You have been chosen to become sailor soldiers. A great fighting force to help the protectors of this kingdom." Artemis says.  
  
"We all took our powers reluctantly and transformed for the first time ever." Serena says.  
  
"Moon crystal power." Serena yells.  
  
"Mars star power." Rei yells.  
  
"Mercury star power." Ami yells.  
  
"Jupiter star power." Lita yells.  
  
"Venus star power." Mina yells.  
  
After the transformation the girls look at themselves.  
  
"My god. These outfits are scandalous." Mina says.  
  
"Yes they reveal quite a bit of skin." Lita says.  
  
"The people of this kingdom will adapt." Luna says.  
  
"And adapt they did. Before Queen Beryl invaded we fought several smaller battles with the sovereign protectorate." Serena says.  
  
The girls fight monsters and demons with the help of the knights.  
  
"But all of us combined could not stop an evil as powerful as Queen Beryl." Serena says.  
  
All the girls are captured by Queen Beryl including Prince Darien.  
  
"My daughter. I cannot destroy Queen Beryl without destroying her also." Queen Serenity says sadly.  
  
"What will you do my Queen?" Luna asks.  
  
"I will send their essences to earth to be reborn again. I cry cause I will never see my wonderful daughter again." Queen Serenity says.  
  
She uses the crystal to seal away the negaforce and send her daughter and her friends to earth.  
  
"I want you to protect them if evil ever attacks the earth. You will not remember your life her just like the others. But when the time comes, you will remember how to activate the sailor powers." Queen Serenity says.  
  
"My Queen. Thank you." Artemis says.  
  
Queen Serenity uses the crystal to seal the cats away and send them to earth to be reborn with the others.  
  
"That was the last time I ever saw the moon kingdom. As the scientist predicted, the moon become uninhabitable decades later but by then it did not matter." Serena says.  
  
"Time slip forward. One hour left."  
  
  
Chapter 29: The fate of two worlds.  
  
"There is only one more hour left. Once that is up the freeze will end. You won't have much time to stop the end of the world." Sailor Pluto says.  
  
"We need to figure something out fast." Serena says.  
  
"I don't know what to do. I was under the control of Escalate and I bet I still will be under his control when time resumes." Jarod says.  
  
"If the other scouts were still awake then they could possibly try and stop Jarod." Serena says.  
  
"Well they aren't and we don't have time to get them up." Jake says.  
  
"I don't know what to do. But I know that sitting her in frozen time isn't going to do anything. Sailor Pluto." Serena says.  
  
"Yes?" Sailor Pluto asks appearing.  
  
"Bring us out of the time slip before it can collapse. It's time to face our destiny." Serena responds.  
  
"Are you sure? You still have a bit to think things through." Sailor Pluto asks.  
  
"Yes. Cause I don't think that we will be any closer to a solution whether we leave now for 45 minutes from now." Jake says.  
  
"Okay." Pluto says.  
  
She raises her time staff up in the air.  
  
"Time freeze end." Sailor Pluto says.  
  
Everything falls apart and the temple starts to come back.  
  
"Good luck. I will be praying for your victory." Sailor Pluto says.  
  
Jarod reappears heading for the crystal under control.  
  
"Jarod no. Snap out of it. You are stronger than he is." Serena yells.  
  
She rushes at Jarod but Escalate knocks her back.  
  
"I don't think so. No interfering." Escalate says.  
  
Serena spins around.  
  
"Come-on wake up. We need you." Serena yells.  
  
"It's pretty hard to wake up when you have no energy." Escalate says.  
  
Serena transforms. She points the lion heart staff at the girls.  
"Energy transfer." Sailor Moon yells.  
  
But the energy beam just dissipates.   
  
"Hah. Did you think it would be that easy?" Escalate asks.  
  
Serena turns another direction and fires again.  
  
"You fool. You aren't even aiming right." Escalate says.  
  
But what Sailor Moon was really aiming for was a reflective surface that rebounds off and strikes Jarod.  
  
"What?" Jarod asks shaking his head.  
  
"No that's impossible. You couldn't have broken my hold on him." Escalate says.  
  
"Never underestimate the power of the moon crystal." Sailor Moon says smiling.  
  
Suddenly Escalate jumps at Serena and grabs her.  
  
"You will touch that crystal now or I will finish your girlfriend off." Escalate says.  
  
"Don't do it Jarod. If you do that then we will all die including me." Sailor Moon yells.  
  
"Her death at the crystal release will be quick and painless but her death at my hands will be slow and very painful." Escalate says.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena. See you on the other side." Jarod says.  
  
"NO!" Sailor Moon screams.  
  
Jarod touches the crystal. The crystal flares up and everything goes white.  
  
"What's going on?" Luna asks.  
  
"It's the end." Artemis says.  
  
The white envelops all.  
  
"Something is wrong. I can fell it. Serena!" Serena's present day mom says.  
  
The white envelops all.  
  
"Oh I feel something in the air. Something isn't right." Rei's grandpa says.  
  
"Rei!" Chad yells.  
  
The white envelops all.  
  
"Winter break is almost over. You know what that means." A teacher says.  
  
"The end." Another teacher says.  
  
The white envelops all.  
  
"You did good Jarod. Now I shall reward you for what you did." Escalate says to Jarod in the white void.  
  
"Why am I still alive?" Jarod asks.  
  
"Cause it was you who released the crystals power." Escalate responds.  
  
Escalate laughs evilly and wipes out Jarod with a huge blast of dark energy.  
  
"At last the power is mine." Escalate yells.  
  
"No it isn't." A voice says.  
  
"What? Who?" Escalate asks.  
  
"It's me. Jarani." Jarod says now clad in his old knight outfit.  
  
"Who are you?" Escalate asks.  
  
"I am the being that Jarod used to be. This is my true power. Not the one you gave me." Jarani responds.  
  
Jarani flies out into space and intercepts the energy beam. He absorbs it.  
  
"The life energy of this planet shall never be yours." Jarani says.  
  
"No!" Escalate yells.  
  
"Oh yes." Jarani says smiling.  
  
He gets serious and throws a huge blast of good energy at Escalate.  
  
"Go back from where you came from demon." Jarani yells.  
  
Escalate screams and disappears.  
  
"It's time for me to restore this planet once more." Jarani says.  
  
The white fades back into color.  
  
  
Chapter 30: Goodbye my friend.  
  
Sailor Moon and the other scouts are standing around confused.  
  
"What happened? I thought it was over?" Sailor Moon says.  
  
"It was but I saved this planet." A familiar voice says.  
  
"Jarod?" Sailor Moon yells.  
  
A transparent figure appears in front of Sailor Moon. It's Jarod but he is in his armored outfit of the sovereign protectorate.   
  
"Jarod!" Sailor Moon yells.  
  
She tries to grasp him but her hands pass right through him.  
  
"The being you knew as Jarod is no more. He died when Escalate finished him off. The one you see now is Jarani of the Sovereign protectorate." Jarani says.  
  
"No! Jarod!" Sailor Moon yells with tears in her eyes.  
  
"My life in that form was shaky with the evil power of Aries inside of me. You brought some order to my life. For that I thank you." Jarani says bowing.  
  
"What happens now?" Sailor Moon asks.  
  
"I have the life force of the earth inside of me now. I must take on the duties of the earth protector now. If anyone got to me they could still destroy the earth." Jarani responds.  
  
"Please. There must be some way that Jarod could still exist." Sailor Moon says.  
  
"I'm sorry but like I said Jarod is dead." Jarani says.  
  
"I love you." Sailor Moon cries out.  
  
"I care for you also. But not in the same way. I was once a protector of you and the other scouts and I always will be in some way." Jarani says.  
  
Sailor Moon hears a noise and spins around. It's Jake.  
  
"Jarani!" Jake exclaims.  
  
"Hello Jacana." Jarani says.  
  
"Jacana?" Sailor Jupiter asks.  
  
"That was my name back on the moon as a sovereign protectorate." Jake says.  
  
"Thank you for your sacrifice." Jake says.  
  
"It was my duty. To protect the Sailor scouts and their planet." Jarani says.  
  
"I am still shook up on how close the end came this time. The world actually ended didn't it?" Sailor Venus asks.  
  
"Yes but I was able to absorb the energy before it could leap into space. If I hadn't done that, this planet would have stayed gone." Jarani responds.  
  
Jake smiles.  
  
"You always did like to jump in the middle of a dangerous situation and risk your life." Jake says.  
  
"It's time for me to go." Jarani says.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" Sailor Moon asks.  
  
"I assume you mean in a recognizable form. No." Jarani responds.  
  
Jarani starts to fade out.  
  
"No. Please don't leave me." Sailor Moon yells.  
  
Jarani suddenly becomes solid and grabs Sailor Moon. They share a brief but passionate kiss. Then he completely disappears.  
  
"Goodbye." Sailor Moon says crying.  
  
"It's my turn to go now." Jake says.  
  
"What?" Lita asks.  
  
"I came here cause I was needed. I will return to where I came from to wait for a time when I am needed again." Jake says.  
  
He throws a rose onto the ground and becomes the Guilded Rose once more.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" Sailor Jupiter asks.  
  
"Maybe but I am afraid that you will not remember me. Unfortunately anybody that discovers my secret identity will forget me after I leave." The Guided rose responds.  
  
"I will never forget you." Sailor Jupiter says crying.  
  
"I will never forget you either. I will never forget any of you and I do hope that we will meet again someday." The Guilded rose says.  
  
Jake gives Sailor Jupiter a golden rose.  
  
"This will allow you to remember a bit about me but not enough to recognize me. You will only remember that a mysterious black robed figure gave you this." The guilded rose says.  
  
He takes out his staff and circles it around until a gateway opens up. He steps through it. The gate closes behind him.  
  
"Goodbye my friend." Sailor Jupiter says crying.  
  
After the new term of school starts the problem of Ami being expelled came back.  
  
"You know that it wasn't Ami that was causing the trouble." John says.  
  
"I am not sure what to believe right now." The principle says.  
  
"You should at least let her back in. The girls assure that Ami's double will never come back." John says.  
  
"I trust you John. If you trust those girls than I can too. Call Ami into my office." The principle says.  
  
Ami walks in.  
  
"I apologize for what I put you through for something that wasn't your fault." The principle says.  
  
Ami smiles.  
  
Serena is sitting in the living room feeling sad. She realizes that she will truly never see Jarod again.  
  
(Lyrics from the song Goodbye my friend by Linda Rhonstadt.)  
  
""Though we never know where life will take us. I know it's just a ride on the wheel.""  
  
Serena remembers first meeting Jarod and how something about him struck her fancy.  
  
""And we never know when death will shake us. And we wonder how it will feel.""  
  
Serena remembers Jarod and her in the woods looking for her locket.  
  
""So goodbye my friend. I know I'll never see you again.""  
  
Serena remembers all those times that she tried to get Jarod to hold hands but failed. How when they finally did he freaked out and ran away.  
  
""But the time together through all these years will take away these tears.""  
  
Serena remembers their first kiss and her feeling that they belong together for some reason.  
  
"Jarod." Serena cries out in tears.  
  
""But I'm okay now.""  
  
Darien comes in and sees Serena. crying. He sits down next to her and comforts her.  
  
""You can go now.""  
  
"Darien." Serena says.  
  
""Goodbye my friend.""  
  
  
Chapter 31: The deadly game.  
  
In a house in the suburban area of Los Angeles a small house sits in the hills. The peace is broken when a large streak of fire shoots across the heavens and strikes the farmland nearby the house with a huge explosion. In the child's room a little girl wakes up and looks at the window. The sight of burning in her parents' farmland catches her attention. She gets up and grabs her teddy bear. She then walks past her parents room and exits the house. She heads towards the glow with curiosity. After a few minutes she reaches a small hole in the ground. Pretty small considering the explosion. In it is a strange box. On the box is the word Mangi.  
  
Serena is having a dream about Jarod. She dreams about him being killed Escalate and how she could do something but doesn't.  
  
"Serena help me!" Jarod yells.  
  
But Serena finds herself frozen in place.  
  
"Jarod. Jarod." Serena says.  
  
Escalate wipes Jarod out with a blast of dark energy.  
  
"Jarod!" Serena screams.  
  
She wakes up with a start in cold sweat.  
  
"Jarod." Serena says crying.  
  
Luna meows next to the bed.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Serena asks picking Luna up.  
  
Luna stretches out.  
  
"Nah I was just laying and thinking about what happened in the past few months." Luna responds.  
  
"Yeah this has been one wild visit to another country." Serena says.  
  
"So you were dreaming about Jarod?" Luna asks.  
  
"Yeah." Serena responds sniffling.  
  
"You couldn't save him but you did make his life better than it had been so far." Luna says.  
  
"I miss him." Serena says.  
  
"I kind of miss him also. He was a very interesting person and brought along a chapter of the moon kingdom that was forgotten for some reason." Luna says.  
  
Serena gives her a look.  
  
"Oh yeah that reason." Luna says.  
  
"What's all this noise going on in here? We are trying to get some sleep." Rei asks in the doorway annoyed.  
  
"Just a bad dream. Sorry." Serena responds.  
  
"Well try to get back to sleep so we all can." Rei says.  
  
Luna curls back up on the floor and Rei returns to her room. Serena lies back down but her eyes stay open for a while. The next morning they all gather at the breakfast table.  
  
"Good morning girls." John says.  
  
"Morning." They all say except for Serena.  
  
Serena yawns and nearly puts her head into her cereal.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep?" John asks.  
  
"Not really." Serena responds yawning.  
  
"Well luckily this is the weekend. You better get more sleep tonight for school." John says.  
  
But Serena doesn't hear him cause she is fast asleep and snoring. Rei reaches over.  
  
"No let her sleep." John says smiling.  
  
Meanwhile in the room of the little girl, she takes out the box from beneath her bed. Her mom and dad have left for the afternoon so she can play along time. She opens the box and takes out a wooden box. She opens it up and squeals when she sees it's a board game. It has dice and pieces and everything. She picks the piece that looks like a dog and places it on the first space. The piece glows and barks as if it was alive. The girl giggles at this. She rolls the dice and the piece moves. Suddenly the whole house shakes and a beam of light comes out of the board. When it strikes the ground close to the city limits, a strange beast appears. It looks around and growls. It runs into city limits and scares people.  
  
"A strange beast is roaming the city scaring people. Nobody that has seen it can identify it. Animal control has been called but they doubt they can do anything." A reporter says on TV.  
  
Serena is sitting on the couch sleeping. But Luna hears this.  
  
"Serena wake up. We have a monster attack in the city." Luna says.  
  
"I don't want to go to school mommy." Serena says tired.  
  
"I am sorry to have to do this but." Luna says.  
  
She scratches Serena and wakes her up with a start.  
  
"Okay okay I'll go." Serena says.  
  
"Wake up Serena! We might need Sailor Moon." Luna yells.  
  
"What?" Serena says with a start.  
  
"I repeat we have a strange beast roaming the city. As of yet it hasn't attacked anybody nor done any damage. But it is causing a panic." The reporter says on TV.  
  
"Right." Serena says jumping up.  
  
"Wait I think you should find this monster and find if it's a threat before you transform." Luna says.  
  
"Yeah that's right." Serena says.  
  
She looks around for the others but they have seemed to left the house. She rushes outside of the house and looks around. She hears people screaming nearby.  
  
"Folly the chaos." Serena says taking off.  
  
She finally comes in sight of the monster.  
  
"Whoa. That's an ugly one." Serena says.  
  
The beast turns towards Serena and roars.  
  
"Uh you could use a breath mint." Serena says.  
  
"Now is not the time for jokes Serena." Luna scolds.  
  
"Uh so are you good or bad?" Serena asks.  
  
The monster rushes towards her and swipes at her face.  
  
"Uh I guess that answers my question." Serena says.  
  
"Transform!" Luna yells.  
  
"Right. Lion heart power!" Serena yells.  
  
She transforms and has the lion head staff in her hand.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon. And if you choose to scare people and try to hurt me then I shall punish you." Sailor Moon says.  
  
The beast swipes at Serena's bow and rips off the locket. Without the locket she de-transforms. The locket rolls into the sewers.  
  
"NO!" Serena yells.  
  
She runs into an alley and calls on the others. She waits for the others to show.  
  
"Hold it right there. I am Sailor Mars and in the name of fire I shall stop you!" Sailor Mars yells.  
  
The monster raises its hands and roars as it charges her.  
  
"Mars sacred fire ignite." Sailor Mars yells.  
  
The beast whimpers as the fire ignites its fur. Suddenly the beast changes into something else. A young man lies on the ground.  
  
"Oh my god. He was human." Serena yells.  
  
She rushes over to the young man.  
  
"Are you okay?" Serena asks.  
  
"Where am I? I'm out. I'm free at last." The man yells.  
  
"Out of where?" Serena asks.  
  
"That darn game. I played it awhile ago and it sucked me in." the man responds.  
  
"What game?" Rei asks de-transformed.  
  
"50 years ago a meteor struck this earth and when I went to the crater, I found this game. When I realized what it was doing I tried to destroy it. It sucked me in." the man responds.  
  
He looks around confused.  
  
"Wait this isn't Arlia." The man says.  
  
"Arlia?" Serena asks.  
  
"That's the planet I come from. The game must have ended up on another planet. Oh man if I am free then that means someone else is playing it. I have got to find it and stop that person before it's too late." The man says.  
  
He gets up but yelps in pain.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere until someone looks at you." Rei says.  
  
"But the game will get out of control." The man says.  
  
Suddenly a huge slimy monster jumps out of nowhere and starts attacking the girls.  
  
"Leave us alone." The man yells.  
  
His hand glows and a yellowish blast strikes the monster and disintegrates it. A pair of dice falls to the ground and dissolve.  
  
"It's as I feared. That was only the beginning." The man says.  
  
"We will deal with that. I promise. Just as soon as we deal with your injuries." Rei says.  
  
"What's your name?" Serena asks.  
  
"Hartok." The man responds.  
  
"Welcome to earth." Rei says.  
  
The girls help him up and walk to the nearest hospital. Meanwhile in space a huge warship appears.  
  
"Sir sensors detect the game as being on this planet." A lizard like officer says.  
  
"Then may whoever god they believe in have mercy on their soul." The lizard captain says flicking his tongue.  
  
  
Chapter 32: Act now!  
  
A beautiful castle appears. Inside it lies an ever more beautiful queen. Her name is Neo-queen Serenity. Also known as Serena. She and King Darien are sitting proud. A soldier rushes in.  
  
"My Queen. A stranger would like to have your audience." The soldier says.  
  
"Send him in." Serena says.  
  
"Uh he would also like to see princess Rini. What should I tell him?" The soldier asks.  
  
"We should not let it be known by any old person that the only heir to the throne is in the dangerous past. Tell him that she is not available." Serena says.  
  
"Yes my Queen." The soldier says bowing.   
  
After a minute the soldier returns with a handsome young man. He is garbed in impressive armor. He has striking green eyes and red hair.  
  
"I am proud to introduce..." The soldier starts to say.  
  
"Prince Rayian. And may I say that it is an honor to finally meet one of history's greatest leaders." Rayian says bowing.  
  
"Prince? From what kingdom do you hail from?" Serena asks.  
  
"Not from any kingdom of this time. For you see I come from the future." Rayian says.  
  
Serena looks wary.  
  
"I will consider this since I have seen time travel occur." Serena says.  
  
"Then why do you come from the future? Risking contamination of the timeline?" Darien asks.  
  
"Cause the past needs my powers. To you the past is saved but there is an extra piece to the puzzle that requires the past success. I have figured out that I am that piece. Our time key will not travel back that far." Rayian says.  
  
"That is a problem cause..." Serena says.  
  
"You're daughter Rini has the time key in the past. Yeah I know." Rayian says.  
  
Darien gives Serena a glance.  
  
"How do you know that? The rest of this kingdom doesn't even know that." Darien asks.  
  
"As I said, I am from the future." Rayian responds.  
  
"Who sent you?" Darien asks.  
  
"You did." Rayian responds.  
  
The parents leave as usual and it's playtime for the little girl. She races into her room excited and pulls the game out. She takes the dice and throws them. The piece moves and another beam of energy shoots from the board. It heads for the city. Meanwhile the girls are sitting and watching TV.  
  
"It slices it dices. It even cubes. Yes you heard me right. It cubes." A guy on TV says.  
  
He uses the product and shows the many different ways it can cut up a potato.  
  
"You can have all this and more for just $59.95." The guy says.  
  
The audience boos.  
  
"I'm afraid you are going to have to do better than that." Another guy says.  
  
"Okay then I will throw in this ginsu knife as well and lower the price to $49.95." The first guy says.  
  
The audience boos and someone tosses a couple of tomatoes on the stage.  
  
"Come-on do you think we are all rich?" The host asks.  
  
"Okay then I will through in this bottle of all-purpose cleaner. And make the price 3 easy payments of $19.95." The guest says.  
  
The audience cheers.  
  
"Now that's better. Just call 1-800-rip-offs." The host says.  
  
The TV gets turned off.  
  
"I don't want you girls watching that garbage." Mary says.  
  
"Hey that wasn't such a great deal. The three payments end up being more than his last offer." Ami says.  
  
"Why do you think their number spell rip-offs?" Mina asks.  
  
"Oh I get it." Ami says.  
  
Meanwhile Serena is sitting in her room. She is reliving the nightmare of that beast and how she lost her brooch because of it.  
  
"NO!" She screams as her brooch once again is torn from her bow and thrown into the sewer.  
  
Meanwhile a strange looking man is walking stiffly down the street. He sees a woman and runs over to her.  
  
"Just act now and you will get not just one knife but two knives for the price of one." The man yells.  
  
"Get away from me you weirdo." The woman says.  
  
"Come-on we're practically giving it away." The man yells.  
  
The woman slaps him and takes off.  
  
"Fine then you don't get our mystery gift." The man says.  
  
Meanwhile Hartok is still in the hospital when something starts beeping on his wrist.  
  
"Oh no. Another one has showed up." Hartok says.  
  
The doctor comes in.  
  
"Your test results have come in. You have the strangest chemical makeup I have ever seen." The doctor says.  
  
"Of course. I'm from another planet." Is what Hartok could of said but he thought better of it.  
  
"Well the doctors have always said I could heal from the worst stuff." Hartok says.  
  
"I see no reason to keep you any longer." The doctor says.  
  
Hartok stands up and thanks the doctor. The doctor shows where his clothes are and Hartok leaves the hospital.  
  
"Give me all of your money." A man yells nearby.  
  
"No!" A woman yells.  
  
"Sounds like somebody is in trouble." Hartok says.  
  
But before he can reach the voices, the lady beats up the mugger.  
  
"Hey what's your problem man?" The man asks running away.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hartok asks.  
  
"Yeah get away from me." The woman says shoving Hartok aside.  
  
"Strange planet." Hartok says.  
  
Suddenly the monster jumps in front of Hartok.  
  
"If you act now I will even throw in a free game." The monster says.  
  
"Um okay." Hartok says.  
  
He tries to walk away but the monster won't give up.  
  
"Don't walk away from this deal. I will go as far as to give you two free gifts." The monster says.  
  
"Okay leave me alone." Hartok says angrily.  
  
"I have been specially created to be as annoying as possible." The monster says.  
  
"Created?" Hartok says.  
  
He looks at the man and gasps.  
  
"Of course you're one of the games creations. Seems pretty harmless though." Hartok says.  
  
"Don't leave until you hear my next offer." The monster says.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Hartok yells.  
  
He raises his hand but frowns.  
  
"Darn it. My energy is drained from the last time." Hartok says.  
  
He punches the monster instead. The monster's head snaps back with a scowl on it.  
  
"I assume you don't want the special gift." The monster says.  
  
He takes out a box and gives it to Hartok. The box pops open and a large tentacle comes out and wraps itself around Hartok.  
  
"Ugh." Hartok says.  
  
"Hartok!" Mina yells.  
  
She calls the others and transforms.  
  
"Hold it right there. If you choose to terrorize people with sales pitches then you will face the wrath of Venus." Sailor Venus yells.  
  
"If you act now you will get 3 knives for the price of one." The monster says.  
  
Sailor Venus is barely able to dodge the 3 knives that fly at her.  
  
"Mercury ice spears strike." Sailor Mercury yells.  
  
The monster is slammed against the walls by piercing spears. It looks down then looks back up.  
  
"Hold on. You haven't heard all the deals yet. You can also get 3 fireballs for the price of one." The monster yells.  
  
Fireballs go flying at Sailor Mercury. She barely dodges them.  
  
"How bout a fire sale?" Sailor Mars yells.  
  
A huge firewall flies at the monster.  
  
"Hey no fair heating up an already hot deal." The monster says.  
  
He does something and the fire disappears and an ice wall appears. Serena is watching helpless.  
  
"How can I help without any powers?" Serena wonders.  
  
Suddenly a red rose shatters the ice wall.  
  
"Tuxedo mask." Serena says.  
  
"That reminds me of my next deal. You can get 3 roses with extra sharp thorns for the price of one." The monster says.  
  
Suddenly roses come flying at Tuxedo Mask really fast. He is able to dodge them but the thorns cut his side. He groans with pain.  
  
"Do you think that mere roses are going to stop me?" Tuxedo mask asks mockingly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry did I forget to mention that they are poisonous?" The monster asks.  
  
Tuxedo Mask collapses on the ground.  
  
"Darien!" Serena yells.  
  
She rushes to his side.  
  
"Serena." Tuxedo Mask says weakly.  
  
Serena turns towards the monster and gets a ticked look on her face.  
  
"Why you." Serena says.  
  
Suddenly her whole body seems to glow with a certain aura.  
  
"What's going on with her?" Sailor Mars asks.  
  
Serena's hands glow with power.  
  
"Leave my boyfriend alone!" Serena yells.  
  
She screams and a huge fireball flies at the monster.  
  
"That's it for now but tune in tomorrow for more deals." The monster says.  
  
The huge fire hits the monster and disintegrates it. Once again a pair of dice appears and crumbles. Everybody watches amazingly as Serena is still gasping from exertion.  
  
"What was that?" Sailor Mercury asks.  
  
Back in the future...  
  
"What do you mean I sent you?" Darien asks.  
  
"You're future self did." Rayian responds.  
  
"I don't see how we can help you without the key." Serena says.  
  
"You have to. You don't understand. For the sake of the past and the future I must go to that point in the past." Rayian says.  
  
Chapter 33: The eclipse part 1  
  
Today a tutor is at the little girl's house. So she doesn't have a chance to play but tomorrow she will. Tomorrow is a very special day. Mommy and Daddy say that it will get very dark in the middle of the day. Something about that makes the game very happy.  
  
Meanwhile at school, Serena goes to her remedial science class. Serena looks over and remembers where Jarod used to sit.  
  
"I am happy to announce that tomorrow we will be going on a field trip to observe the eclipse." The teacher says.  
  
Some students murmur with excitement. Some scoff at it being such a big deal.  
  
"Be sure to be here on time so you can catch the bus." The teacher says.  
  
The teacher goes into her regular routine and Serena thinks about tomorrow and what has happened so far.  
  
"Where are these monsters coming from? What is this game that Hartok mentions?" Serena wonders.  
  
Class is over and the rest of the day goes by quickly. The girls meet outside.  
  
"I heard that tomorrow's eclipse would be a solar eclipse. That's when the moon comes in between the earth and the sun. It will get as dark as night." Ami says.  
  
"Yawn the teacher already said all that stuff." Serena says.  
  
"Serena." Darien says.  
  
"Darien." Serena runs into Darien's arms.   
  
They embrace and kiss.  
  
"Oh get a room you too." Rei says playfully.  
  
"Have you found anything out about what is going on from Hartok or anything?" Ami asks Darien.  
  
"No and there hasn't been anymore signs of monster attacks. It's strange. A monster attacked the last two days. I guess it isn't following the saying that bad things come in threes." Darien responds.  
  
Darien walks the girls' home. The next morning they all go back to school and Serena gets on the bus.  
  
"We will be going to the nearest park where we will get an excellent unobstructed view of the sky. We have brought along special sunglasses to protect your eyes while looking at the eclipse." The teacher says.  
  
After a short ride the bus stops in a park and they all file out.  
  
"Now if we can all just find a place to sit. The eclipse will happen in a minute." The teacher says.  
  
The students sit down and many start conversations. But all stop as the eclipse begins. Most students put on sunglasses and watch. A few just ignore it and continue talking. The sky goes as dark as night.   
  
At the little girls house the game glows brightly. The little girl takes out the game and throws the dice. Two ones land and a huge blast of energy knocks the girl down. Meanwhile just in city limits a horrifying monster appears. It raises it's head gives out a terrifying noise.   
  
Meanwhile at the park the eclipse ends and everybody takes off his or her glasses.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed that. That kind of eclipse only happens every so often. You will probably never see one like this." The teacher says.  
  
She starts talking about other kinds of eclipse's that happen more often. Suddenly a huge beast rushes into the trip and causes chaos.  
  
"What the heck is that thing?" A guy yells.  
  
"Oh god not again." Serena says.  
  
She goes behind a tree and calls for the others. The others show up transformed including Hartok.  
  
"Man this is a nasty one." Sailor Mars says.  
  
The monster screams again and knocks down the scouts with some kind of sound shock wave.  
  
"Ouch that hurt." Sailor Mercury says.  
  
"Venus crescent moon slash." Venus says.  
  
But the monster grabs the scythe and sends it back to Venus. She is barely able to dodge it. The scythe cuts the tree behind her and she is knocked out when it falls down on her.  
  
"Venus!" Sailor Mars yells.  
  
Mars gets a mad look on her face.  
  
"Mars sacred fire ignite." Sailor Mars yells.  
  
The monster actually takes the fireball and flings it right back at Mars. Mars screams as she is set on fire.  
  
"Mars." Sailor Mercury yells.  
  
Sailor Mercury gathers all of her energy.  
  
"Mercury ice spears strike." Sailor Mercury yells.  
  
But the monster is able to easily send them right back and pin Mercury on the ground.  
  
"This is no good. Let's do Sailor planet power." Sailor Jupiter yells.  
  
"But we don't have moon power." Sailor Mars says, now back to normal.  
  
"We have to try." Sailor Mercury says.  
  
They join hands. Serena watches helpless.  
  
"Mercury star power." Sailor Mercury yells.  
  
"Mars star power." Sailor Mars yells.  
  
"Jupiter star power." Sailor Jupiter yells.  
  
"Venus star power." Sailor Venus yells.  
  
"Sailor planet power." They all yell.  
  
But the monster takes the power and shatters it. To the scouts horrors, their powers fail them and their pens shatter.  
  
"Oh my god." Rei yells.  
  
"Serene you defeated a monster two days ago using a new power. Do it again." Mina yells.  
  
"I don't know if I can." Serena says.  
  
"Mars sacred fire ignite." The monster suddenly says.  
  
"What the?" Is all Rei can say before she is blown back against a tree by a huge fireball?  
  
"Just use your anger meatball head." Rei says in pain.  
  
Serena concentrates and gets really angry.  
  
"Leave my friends alone!" Serena yells.  
  
An aura develops around her. But it quickly fades.  
  
"It's no use. Her power is drained." Hartok says.  
  
Hartok raises his fist up but cannot bring a power up.  
  
"And so is mine." Hartok says frustrated.  
  
In the future the future scouts are shocked as all their pens are destroyed.  
  
"What's going on?" Mina says.  
  
They rush into the royal court.  
  
"Serena our power just left us and our pens are gone." Mina says.  
  
"It's as I feared. The connection between your time and the past time run parallel with each other. The future doesn't change until it is changed in the past." Rayian says.  
  
"So somebody or something is already changing the past?" Darien asks.  
  
"Yes. Now do you see why you must send me back in time somehow?" Rayian asks.  
  
"I guess I can trust you enough to give you this." Darien says.  
  
He takes off pendant.  
  
"This is a second more powerful device given to me by Sailor Pluto. She said to only use this in an emergency and only by someone I trust." Darien says.  
  
Rayian takes the pendant. He raises it up.  
  
"Guardian of time. Take me back to the time that we are linked to." Rayian calls out.  
  
Rayian is sucked through a time hole.  
  
"Good luck." Serena says.  
  
Meanwhile back in the past, the girls are all beaten up. Their clothes are all ripped up and they are hurt badly.  
  
"It's over." Rei says weakly.  
  
Suddenly the game glows brightly and starts sucking something into it.  
  
"What's going on?" Serena asks.  
  
"We have lost. The game is taking us." Hartok says.  
  
"DARIEN!" Serena screams.  
  
They all disappear. Suddenly the time hole opens up and Rayian falls to the ground. He looks around and frowns. He looks at the sign of battle.  
  
"I'm too late." Rayian says.  
  
He drives his sword into the ground and screams to the heavens.  
  
  
Chapter 34: The eclipse part 2  
  
"If I only had convinced them more quickly. If I had been here a few minutes earlier I could have saved them." Rayian says on his knees.  
  
Rayian is startled by a sound coming from the beast.  
  
"So you beat them huh." Rayian says.  
  
He takes out a strange looking pen with a clock on it.  
  
"Time chronos power." Rayian yells.  
  
He goes into a transformation and when he comes out of it he is clad in a male sailor suit but it's white and dark blue. The beast growls when it sees this new threat.  
  
"Yeah come here little doggie." Sailor Chronos says.  
  
The beast rushes at him and time seems to slow down as Chronos uses his time dilation attack. He suddenly smashes his fist down at the beast.  
  
"Oops too slow." Sailor Chronos says.  
  
The beast rushes Chronos and he dodges.  
  
"This is getting boring." Sailor Chronos says.  
  
He raises up his pen.  
  
"Chronos time distortion." Sailor Chronos yells.  
  
A huge time shock wave hits the beast and literally takes it out of existence. Sailor Chronos loses his powers.  
  
"Darn it. The trip through time must have drained my powers. I need to recharge." Sailor Chronos says.  
  
"Serena!" A voice yells.  
  
Rayian spins around to see a man in a tuxedo rushing at him.  
  
"YOU! Where is she?" Tuxedo mask asks.  
  
"I am guessing you mean Sailor Moon. They are gone. I came to save them but I am too late." Rayian says.  
  
"No! Serena!" Tuxedo mask says crying.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rayian says.  
  
"Who are you?" Tuxedo mask asks.  
  
"I have come from the future to change the past. Someone or something has already influenced the past. That is why Serena and the others are gone now." Rayian responds.  
  
"I know she is still okay. The guy that comes from the game earlier survived there for a long time." Tuxedo mask says.  
  
"I only hope so or the future is lost." Rayian says.  
  
One month later...  
  
The city is under siege. Buildings are burning and people everywhere are running and screaming.  
  
"The city is once again under siege by an unknown evil. In the past a single warrior usually deals with these things. But no sign has been seen of him. And what ever happened to the team of girls calling themselves the sailor scouts?" A reporter says.  
  
"That's what I would like to know." John says.  
  
"If something happens to them, we are supposed to protect those girls as exchange parents." Mary says.  
  
Mary cries and John comforts her.  
  
"They are okay. I can just feel it." John says.  
  
But the look on John's face betrays his real worries. Meanwhile on TV the reporter is alerted to something.  
  
"Wait a minute. Reports are saying that the single warrior has taken on the monster finally." The reporter says.  
  
Nearby Sailor Chronos is taking on a slimy type monster that is slinging slimy blobs all over the place.  
  
"Hey it's not nice to gum up the works." Sailor Chronos says.  
  
"Rayian." Tuxedo mask yells.  
  
The moment of distraction allows the monster to pin Chronos against the wall with goo.  
  
"Too strong. Can't free myself." Sailor Chronos says struggling.  
  
Suddenly the goo starts glowing and Sailor Chronos powers down.  
  
"No! It's draining my power." Rayian says.  
  
Tuxedo Mask throws a rose but the monster deflects it easily. A huge fist of goo knocks Tuxedo Mask to his knees. The monster advances on him and starts draining his energy.  
  
"Serena." Tuxedo Mask says weakly.  
  
"Fox mind number." A voice yells.  
  
A blast of energy hits the monster and makes it go into convulsions. Rayian and Darien look up to see their saviors.  
  
"It's can't be." Darien says.  
  
"That's far enough. How dare you hurt my boyfriend? I am Sailor Rabbit and in the name of courage I shall destroy you." Serena says.  
  
"Sailor Rabbit?" Darien says confused.  
  
"I am Sailor Fox and in the name of cunning I shall destroy you." Ami says.  
  
"I am Sailor Wolf and in the name of cunning and intelligence I shall destroy you." Rei says.  
  
"I am Sailor Wolverine and in the name of power and viciousness I shall destroy you." Lita says.  
  
"And I am Sailor Lion. In the name of power and courage I shall destroy you." Mina says.  
  
"We are the Spirit scouts." They all yell at once.  
  
"And I am Hartok. I shall make you suffer for what you have done to this world." Hartok says.  
  
The monster finally stops convulsing and roars as it rushes at the scouts.  
  
"Do it Sailor Rabbit." Sailor Wolf says.  
  
"Feral scream!" Sailor Rabbit yells.  
  
A huge shockwave of sound shoots from Serena's new staff and hits the monster with such a force that it shatters. A pair of dice appears and crumbles.  
  
"We're back and better than ever." Sailor Rabbit says.  
  
They all power down. Serena rushes towards Darien and nearly tumbles.  
  
"Well Serena hasn't changed much." Rei says.  
  
"Oh god I thought I would never see you again." Darien says.  
  
The two embrace and kiss.  
  
"What happened when we were gone?" Mina asks.  
  
"Well after 2 more monsters they stopped coming. We don't know why. Today's monster was the first one in weeks." Darien says.  
  
"Wait a minute who is this guy?" Rei asks.  
  
"I am Prince Rayian from the future." Rayian says bowing.  
  
"What?" Serena asks.  
  
"Explanations will come later. I have so much to ask you." Darien says.  
  
They all agree to return home and Serena gets permission to let Darien stay for a bit.  
  
"Oh my god." Mary says with her hand on her mouth when she sees the girls.  
  
She hugs the girls.  
  
"I'm tired." Serena says.  
  
"We all are. Perhaps we should take a nap to rest up. Then we can talk about what happened in the game." Rei says.  
  
Serena goes to her room and lies down. As soon as she shuts her eyes, she starts having a nightmare. In it she is in a jungle, still powerless.   
  
"Where am I?" Serena asks.  
  
She hears a loud growl and a pair of eyes in the bush. Suddenly the eyes jump out at her and knock her down.  
  
"Help me." Serena yells.  
  
The creature bends down to tear at her throat. Serena wakes up with a start and a scream. When Darien rushes in, he finds her in a fetal position whimpering.  
  
"It's okay Serena." Darien says.  
  
Serena sits up and just stares at the wall.  
  
"It's going to be okay." Darien says.  
  
  
Chapter 35: The loss.  
  
Luna is flung aside by a huge hairy monster. Luna is all beaten up and one eye is swollen shut.  
  
"Luna!" Artemis yells.  
  
He jumps on the monster's face and starts clawing at it but the monster bats him away. He then advances on Luna.  
  
"Luna no!" Artemis yells.  
  
"Chronos time distortion." Sailor Chronos yells.  
  
Chronos jumps from out of nowhere and slashes the monster in the back. The monster roars and takes off.  
  
"Get back here." Sailor Wolverine yells.  
  
But the monster is too fast and disappears quickly.  
  
"Please help Luna. She doesn't look good." Artemis says.  
  
Chronos picks Luna up and looks at her wounds.  
  
"It doesn't look good we need to get her to a vet. Oh Luna why did you have to take on that thing by yourself?" Chronos asks.  
  
Ami is working on her computer.  
  
"I think I may have some good news." Ami says.  
  
"What is it?" Mina asks.  
  
"I have been studying the energy readings that came off when a monster shows up. I figured that maybe I could use it to zero in on where the game is being played." Ami says.  
  
"Well?" Serena asks.  
  
"I may have a location." Ami says.  
  
"That's great. If you really got it then we can finally take the battle to the source." Lita says.  
  
Ami punches some keys and the map of the area pops up. A beacon flashes on the outskirts.  
  
"It's on the outskirts of the east-side of town." Ami says.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Serena asks.  
  
"Maybe we are waiting cause we have school today." Rei says.  
  
Serena looks down.  
  
"Oh that's right. Well this is more important." Serena says.  
  
"You meatball head. Even though not showing up would make much of a difference for your poor grades, I don't want any of us to get in trouble and get sent back to Japan." Rei says.  
  
"This is a Friday. We should wait till tomorrow so we have all day to find it." Mina says.  
  
"Agreed then." Ami says.  
  
They all leave for school. Luna and Artemis settle in for another day of cat napping.  
  
"Luna do you think maybe we could go and scout the place out ourselves?" Artemis asks.  
  
"Are you crazy? What if we are attacked. Then we don't stand a chance without the girls." Luna says.  
  
"Then I will protect you for I am Sailor Artemis." Artemis says bravely.  
  
"Oh come off your pedestal." Luna says annoyed.  
  
"I still think we should check it out. We could always run away at the first sign of trouble." Artemis says.  
  
Luna sighs.  
  
"Okay fine. Let's go and get it over with. I was pretty bored anyway." Luna says.  
  
Luna remembers the coordinates from Ami's computer and heads east. As they leave the city limits, the houses become fewer and the trees become more frequent.  
  
"Oh nice. I always wondered what it would be like to live in the country." Luna says.  
  
They come upon a house and settle down.  
  
"Okay the source could very well be in this house. From what Hartok said, someone is in their playing the game." Luna says.  
  
Meanwhile inside the house the little girl is pulling her game out. She couldn't play it for a few weeks cause of a tutor that her parents left her. But the tutor got fired for some reason and now she can play again. She opens up the game and throws the dice. Another light shoots out and heads for the city limits.  
  
"That light beam." Artemis says.  
  
"It must be the game." Luna yells.  
  
Artemis rushes towards the light.  
  
"No Artemis. It's probably a monster!" Luna yells.  
  
But Artemis keeps on running. Luna rowls annoyed and takes off after him.  
  
"Artemis you stupid fool. You are going to get yourself killed." Luna says.  
  
The beam strikes the ground and a huge hairy big foot like monster appears. The monster roars. Artemis hides behind a bush.  
  
"You were right Luna." Artemis says.  
  
"We need the scouts." Luna says.  
  
"But they are in school. They can't just leave." Artemis says.  
  
"But what about that new one. Sailor Chronos?" Luna asks.  
  
"I don't know how to contact him." Luna says.  
  
"Then we have to hold this monster off ourselves." Artemis says.  
  
He rushes at the monster.  
  
"Artemis no!" Luna yells.  
  
Artemis jumps on the monster's face and starts slashing at it. The monster barely even winces and flings Artemis aside.  
  
"Leave him alone you big brute." Luna says.  
  
Luna jumps at the monster. It grabs her in mid air. Suddenly Luna yells in pain as the monster sends energy into her body.  
  
"Luna!" Artemis says.  
  
The monster flings Luna aside. Luna is all beaten up and bruised badly.  
  
"Luna!" Artemis yells.  
  
He jumps on the monster's face and starts clawing at it but the monster bats him away. He then advances on Luna.  
  
"Luna no!" Artemis yells.  
  
"Chronos time distortion." Sailor Chronos yells.  
  
Chronos jumps from out of nowhere and slashes the monster in the back. The monster roars and takes off.  
  
"Get back here." Sailor Wolverine yells.  
  
But the monster is too fast and disappears quickly.  
  
"Please help Luna. She doesn't look good." Artemis says.  
  
Chronos picks Luna up and looks at her wounds.  
  
"It doesn't look good we need to get her to a vet. Oh Luna why did you have to take on that thing by yourself?" Chronos asks.  
  
The girls are called from school. Serena cries as Luna is taken into the examination room.  
  
"It doesn't look good but just pray." The vet says.  
  
"Please don't leave me Luna. I still need you." Serena says crying.  
  
In the room the vet is looking at Luna.  
  
"This doesn't look good. I am not getting any kind of a reaction from her." The vet says.  
  
Suddenly the heart monitor goes flat line.  
  
"No." The vet says.  
  
"She's gone." The assistant says.  
  
The vet gently gathers up Luna's body and takes her into the other room. All the girls break into tears when they see Luna's limp body.  
  
"NO!" Serena screams.  
  
"I'm sorry. She was already too far-gone when you took her in." The vet says.  
  
Serena takes Luna and puts her next to Artemis. Artemis rubs his head on her body and meows sadly.  
  
"Goodbye my love." Artemis says.  
  
"If you want we can cremate her. Or you can bury her yourself." The vet says.  
  
"We will take her body." Serena says.  
  
The vet gets a container to put Luna in and the girls all walk out. They return home. Suddenly the hairy monster appears again. Something is different this time. It has a crescent moon on its forehead.  
  
  
Chapter 36: Requiem  
  
The girls are in the backyard with Serena who is holding Luna's box.  
  
"We are here to send off a great friend." John says.  
  
Serena starts bawling again.  
  
"She was a friend, a mentor, and a loved one." Rei says eyeing Artemis who is simply sitting there drooping.  
  
"She taught us about our special powers and how to use them." Ami says.  
  
"She was a friend to my mentor. More than a friend actually." Mina says.  
  
"She gave me life meaning." Lita says.  
  
"She...she." Serena starts to say.  
  
She spins around and covers her face.  
  
"I can't do it." Serena says.  
  
"It's okay. I know what you are going through." Rei says.  
  
John digs a small grave and puts Luna's box down inside it. He then fills it back up. The site of their friend really gone makes all the girls start crying.  
  
"So long my friend." John says.  
  
Meanwhile in the city, the monster reappears in front of a woman. She starts screaming until he picks her up. Her screams intensify when he starts throwing energy into her. She collapses and he stands up. Something inside him starts to change. Suddenly his face becomes the woman's.  
  
Serena is walking down the street sadly.  
  
(Lyrics from Kerry Livgren (I think) Dust in the wind.)  
  
""I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone""  
  
Serena remembers meeting Luna for the first time ever on the moon kingdom when she was just a little kitten.  
  
""All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity""  
  
Serena remembers when she first found out that Luna was no ordinary cat and her destiny.  
  
""Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind""  
  
She remembers first finding out about her true destiny and sharing it with the 4 other princesses.   
  
""Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea""  
  
She remembers meeting Luna all over again in the present. How shocked she was when she heard a cat talk like a human.  
  
""All we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see""  
  
She remembers fighting all those monsters and meeting the other scouts with the help of Luna.  
  
""Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky It slips away, all your money won't another minute buy""  
  
"Luna why did you have to go and die on me?" Serena asks.  
  
""Dust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind""  
  
Darien shows up.  
  
"Hey I'm sorry about what happened. I liked Luna also. The reason why I was gone was cause I was checking something out." Darien says.  
  
Serena just grabs Darien and buries her face in his chest and starts crying.  
  
"It's going to be okay Serena. I promise." Darien says patting Serena's head.  
  
Suddenly the monster appears and startles them both.  
  
"Not again." Serena yells.  
  
Serena and Darien both run into the alley and transform.  
  
"Rabbit spirit power." Serena yells.  
  
And Darien transforms into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Okay you killed my best friend and now it's payback time." Sailor Rabbit yells.  
  
The monster just roars.  
  
"Rabbit jumping power." Rabbit yells.  
  
Rabbit jumps straight up into the air and comes smashing down on top of the monster. She brings it to his knees but he quickly stands back up.  
  
"Oh man. That usually worked pretty well inside the game." Rabbit says.  
  
"Call the others. I'll hold this one off." Tuxedo mask says.  
  
Rabbit agrees and takes out her communicator to call the others. After a minute the others show up.  
  
"Wolverine claw slash." Sailor Wolverine yells.  
  
Lita jumps at the monster and slashes at it with long sharp claws. But the claws don't seem to break the skin.  
  
"Ouch his skin is as hard as stone." Wolverine says.  
  
"Fox mind shocker." Sailor Fox says.  
  
The energy hits the monster but barely even fazes it.  
  
"Oh man. Rabbit try your finishing move." Lion says.  
  
"Feral scream!" Rabbit yells.  
  
The shockwave hits the monster but nearly knocks it backwards.  
  
"We definitely have a problem here. Let's combine our powers." Fox says.  
  
The join hands and concentrates. Their animal spirits appear above their heads.  
  
"Fox spirit power!" Fox yells.  
  
"Wolf spirit power!" Wolf yells.  
  
"Wolverine spirit power!" Wolverine yells.  
  
"Lion spirit power!" Lion yells.  
  
"Rabbit spirit power!" Rabbit yells.  
  
"Animal spirit power!" They all yell.  
  
The monster roars as the energy ball surrounds it. Suddenly part of the monster disassembles and the woman reappears. Then the monster disappears.  
  
"Did we destroy it?" Rabbit asks.  
  
"No. But we did seem to save someone." Fox says looking at the shaken and frightened woman.  
  
They all power down.  
  
"Don't worry. We will get that monster." Rei says.  
  
"For Luna." Serena says.  
  
"For Luna!" They all yell together.  
  
They all return home and someone bumps the table with Ami's computer on it. This stops the screen saver and shows the program that was monitoring the game that Ami had left on. It also detected the battle and was showing a strange energy transfer going on between Luna and the monster.  
  
Meanwhile the monster appears again and starts growling in pain. Suddenly Luna's face appears on the monster and yells.  
  
  
Chapter 37: The power of the cat  
  
The little girl eagerly gets the game out for another roll. She opens the game and rolls the dice. But something is different this time. Something is really wrong. The starts glowing and the house starts rocking violently. Suddenly the game starts sucking the little girl in. She gets a scream out before she disappears. The game almost seems happy at this new life force. It wants more.  
  
Mina is walking down the street with Artemis. Artemis is still looking depressed. He looks over and sees a dark cat that looks like Luna.  
  
"Luna." Artemis calls out.  
  
He rushes over but the other cat runs away.  
  
"Artemis. She's gone. I know it's hard to accept that." Mina says.  
  
"That cat looked just like her." Artemis says.  
  
"I know how it feels." Mina says.  
  
"It's my fault she died. I shouldn't have gone after that monster by myself." Artemis says.  
  
"No. You did what you thought was right. Don't beat yourself over that. Luna chose to put her life at risk to save you." Mina says.  
  
Artemis doesn't respond. He just keeps on walking with his tail drooping.  
  
"I know it hurts now but it will get better and better with time." Mina says.  
  
"How would you know?" Artemis asks.  
  
"Cause I once lost a close friend." Mina says.  
  
She thinks back to when she was very young. It was a beautiful day and her friend convinced her to go to the river and play.  
  
"Come on Mina. It will be fun." A young boy says to Mina.  
  
"I don't know. My parents told me to stay away from that river." Young Mina says.  
  
"Oh come on. Life is boring without a little adventure." The boy responds.  
  
"Okay but if I get in trouble then I will never talk to you again." Mina says.  
  
She follows her friend down a trail that leads to the riverbank. She puts her hand in the water.  
  
"Brr that's could." Mina says.  
  
"Of course it is. Wouldn't get in it if it was warm. Isn't as fun that way." The boy says.  
  
The boy takes off his shoes.  
  
"Come on Mina. You go in first." The boy says.  
  
"No way Osaka. I agreed to come to the river but I didn't agree to get in it. I could be swept away." Mina says.  
  
Osaka makes a chicken noise.  
  
"That's not going to work so you might as well give up." Mina says.  
  
"Okay but you don't know what you are missing." Osaka says.  
  
"What happened next I will never forget."  
  
Osaka gets in the water and motions to Mina.  
  
"It's gre..." Osaka starts to say.  
  
Suddenly he slips on some rocks and falls on his head. He is quickly swept away by the current.  
  
"Osaka!" Mina yells.  
  
She runs along the riverbank but cannot keep up with the current.  
  
"OSAKA!" Mina screams.  
  
"Minako!" A woman's voice yells.  
  
Mina rushes up to the voice. It's her mother.  
  
"Minako how many times have I told you not to come to this river?" Mina's mother scolds.  
  
"Osaka is gone. He fell and got swept away." Mina responds.  
  
Mina's mother puts her hand over her mouth in shock and rushes away.  
  
"You get home right now. I will deal with this." Mina's mother yells back.  
  
Mina goes home reluctantly.  
  
"They searched for hours. They never found a body and I never saw him again." Mina says in the present.  
  
"Oh god I'm sorry." Artemis says.  
  
"It took me years to get over it. It's bad enough to lose someone close. It's worse when you think you could have prevented their death." Mina says.  
  
Suddenly the hairy monster appears again.  
  
"Oh here we go again." Mina says.  
  
She rushes into an alley and transforms.  
  
"Lion sprit power!" Mina yells.  
  
She calls for the others.  
  
"You shall pay for destroying my friend. In the name of power and courage, I shall destroy you." Sailor Lion says.  
  
Suddenly Luna's face appears on the monster's head.  
  
"Please help me." Luna says.  
  
"Luna!" Both Lion and Artemis yell.  
  
The monster uses the distraction to slam into Lion, knocking her down as well as the wind out of her. Lion stands back up.  
  
"That hurt. I don't like people that hurt me." Lion says.  
  
Lion lets out a loud growl.  
  
"Lion roar!" Lion yells.  
  
A huge roaring sound comes from Lion's mouth. The sound knocks the monster down and stuns him.  
  
"Wolverine claw slash." Sailor Wolverine yells.  
  
Wolverine jumps in and embeds the claws deep into the monster's back. The monster roars in pain.  
  
"Fox mind numbing shock." Sailor Fox yells.  
  
A blast of energy hits the monster in the head and makes it fall completely to the ground. It lies motionless.  
  
"Okay do it Sailor Rabbit." Sailor Wolf says.  
  
"Feral scream!" Sailor Rabbit yells.  
  
"No Luna is in there. If you destroy this monster, we may lose Luna forever." Lion yells.  
  
Rabbit fumbles from her attack confused.  
  
"What?" Rabbit asks.  
  
"Help me." Luna says from the monster's head.  
  
"I know what happened to her now." Hartok says.  
  
"What?" Rabbit asks.  
  
"This monster absorbs and assimilates life energies. When the monster gave what we thought was the fatal blast to Luna, he was actually sucking her energy out of her body." Hartok says.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Wolf asks annoyed.  
  
"I am sorry. I did not know that this was the monster that she had fought." Hartok responds.  
  
"So how do we get her out?" Rabbit asks.  
  
"The same way you destroy any monsters. With your finishing move." Hartok responds.  
  
"Feral scream!" Rabbit yells.  
  
The shockwave strikes the monster and Luna's life energy is torn from it but it stays in the air.  
  
"It has no body to return to." Hartok says.  
  
"Oh god no. We need Luna." Rabbit says.  
  
"There is one way. She can inhabit a human's body." Hartok says.  
  
"Then I want her to join with me." Lion says.  
  
"Mina?" Rabbit asks.  
  
The life essence of Luna enters Mina's body and she glows with energy.  
  
"Luna are you there?" Rabbit asks.  
  
"Yep it's me." Lion says in Luna's voice.  
  
"Okay that was weird." Lion says in her own voice.  
  
"You know posses greater power and strength then ever. Use it to finish this monster off so it cannot hurt anyone else." Hartok says.  
  
Lion concentrates and her whole body glows with energy.  
  
"Problem: game can not lose its best warrior. Solution: Send recently acquired life force to join with warrior. Chances of success: Excellent."  
  
A beam of energy comes out of the game and strikes the monster. Suddenly it grows bigger and spikes start growing out of its body. It rears its head back and roars.  
  
"No!" Rabbit yells.  
  
The monster jumps forward and impales Rabbit with one of its spikes. The spike slides back out and Rabbit just stares forward before collapsing.  
  
"Serena!" All the others yell.  
  
Lion screams and rushes forward towards the new monster. She grabs one of the spikes and breaks it off.  
  
"Nobody but nobody hurts my best friends and gets away with it." Lion says in a deep echoey voice.  
  
"Are you okay Mina?" Wolverine asks.  
  
Lion looks over at Wolverine and she gasps as she sees that Mina has glowing golden eyes.  
  
"Leave my friends and me alone. You tell that to whoever or whatever sent you. Cause I am sending you back to your maker." Lion says.  
  
A crescent moon appears on Mina's forehead for the first time since she changed her powers.  
  
"I now have the power of both the animal spirits and the moon inside of me. And I will use them to destroy you." Lion says.  
  
Luna's face appears.  
  
"How dare you hurt my student?" Luna says.  
  
Lion reaches back her hand and it glows with pure energy.  
  
"No wait. I am detecting a human in there." Fox says working with her computer and V.R. goggles.  
  
"Then I will just have to take the human out first." Lion says.  
  
She reaches into the monster and takes out a life force. The force changes into the little girl who screams when she sees the monster.  
  
"No where was I? Oh yeah." Lion says smiling.  
  
She reaches back her hand and it starts glowing again.  
  
"Lion spirit bomb!" Lion yells.  
  
She throws up the monster and shoots a huge ball of energy up at it. The ball explodes and the monster is gone when it clears. All the girls power down and finally take a breath.  
  
"You are playing that game aren't you?" Ami asks.  
  
The little girl nods meekly.  
  
"You must take us to it. That game is dangerous." Ami says.  
  
The little girl agrees reluctantly. Hartok takes Serena and they follow the little girl into the woods to her house. She enters the house but after a half a minute she comes out.  
  
"What do you mean it's gone?" Ami says.  
  
The little girl shrugs.  
  
"Someone else has it." Ami says.  
  
Meanwhile two kids are running into a back alley with a cloth under the younger one's arm. The sit down and open the cloth. It was covering the game.  
  
"Man did we really Burglarize that house or what?" The older boy brags.  
  
"Yeah but why did we take this old crappy game?" The younger one asks.  
  
"Yo it's old. Might be worth something." The older one responds.  
  
"Maybe we could play it." The younger one says.  
  
The older one laughs at him and slaps him in the back. The game glows brightly.  
  
  
Chapter 38: College Ami  
  
The two kids wake up in the alley they stay in. They seem relieved that the game is still there.  
  
"I thought maybe someone one steal it from us." The older kid says.  
  
"I still don't quite understand why we stole this thing in the first place." The younger kid says.  
  
"Never mind. I am going to go and find us some food. You stay here and guard this stuff." The older kid says.  
  
The older kid takes off and the younger kid eyes the game.   
  
"After lunch today is what we call future day. It's when you students get to look at future jobs and what you would like to do." A teacher says in class.  
  
Ami thinks about how she would like to be a scientist.  
  
"After lunch is over, the cafeteria will be transformed into a room full of booths. You will have your class after lunch so they can set up. But after that you will all go into the cafeteria and check it out. Each booth will represent a career. There will even be one about college." The teacher says.  
  
The world college perks up Ami's attention. She has never really thought about that yet but she would have to go to college probably.  
  
"Now Ami, I know that if you go to college, it will probably be in Japan but it still wouldn't hurt to hear about colleges here." The teacher says looking at Ami.  
  
Later at lunch Ami meets the others.  
  
"So I bet you are excited about this future day thing." Rei says.  
  
"Yeah it will be interesting." Ami says.  
  
"I wouldn't mind checking out the college part." Serena says.  
  
"Serena. You'd be lucky to even make it through high school. I wouldn't worry about college." Rei says.  
  
"Hey I will make it." Serena says.  
  
"Yeah if they don't punish for being late all the time." Rei says.  
  
"Hey I have been on time at least 70% of the days at this school so far." Serena says.  
  
"Wow that's an accomplishment." Rei says sarcastically.  
  
"So what do you want to do for a career?" Ami asks Rei.  
  
"The same thing I do now. But also help other people to learn karate." Rei says.  
  
"It's time we faced facts. As long as we are Sailor Scouts, it's always going to make our civilian lives hard. What happens if a monster attacks when we are at work?" Lita says.  
  
The other girls just site staring solemnly.  
  
After the first class, the girls all meet and file into the cafeteria. They are all in awe at the hundreds of booths.  
  
"Wow I didn't know there was so many careers." Serena says.  
  
Ami sees the scientist career and starts heading towards it.  
  
"Hey young lady." A voice says.  
  
Ami turns towards the voice and sees a distinguished man sitting in a booth for college.  
  
"Yes?" Ami asks.  
  
"Would you be interested and finding out about the great opportunities that college has to offer. You know that many of these jobs will not be attainable without a college degree." The man says.  
  
"Well. I am from Japan and I planned to go to a college there." Ami says.  
  
"Well come and check this out. It maybe informative to you yet." The man says.  
  
Ami comes over to the booth and sits down.  
  
"Now you may have heard how expensive college are these days. But don't let that scare you. There are many ways to get financial aid or even a scholarship." The man says.  
  
The man tells Ami more and she gets interested even more.  
  
"Tell you what. How would you like to go and visit the campus right now and see what it's like?" The man asks.  
  
"I don't know. Would they let me?" Ami responds.  
  
"Yeah sure. I will just tell them what I am doing and then we will be off." The man says.  
  
"Okay." Ami says.  
  
The man leaves and comes back after a minute.  
  
"Okay it's set up." The man says.  
  
Ami leaves with the man and he drives her to the campus. Ami is in awe at the huge immensity and the age of the buildings.  
  
"Wow. I haven't seen anything this big in Japan." Ami says.  
  
They get out and Ami gets the tour of the campus. She also gets a few wolf whistles from a couple of guys. That only makes Ami blush.  
  
"There are classes in this place to cover every career imaginable." The man says.  
  
Meanwhile back in the alley, the young man finally decides to at least check out the game. He opens it up and looks inside.  
  
"Wow it's a board game." The young man says.  
  
He picks up the dice and feels a warm feeling go through his arm. He then throws the dice. A beam of energy shoots out from the game and heads towards the college. It hits the professor and he disappears.  
  
"Professor?" Ami asks.  
  
Ami calls the others on the communicator and they all show up including Rayian.  
  
"From what you describe I think the game took him." Hartok says.  
  
"But why did it start doing that now?" Ami asks.  
  
"I don't know." Hartok says.  
  
"Can we go in and get him back?" Serena asks.  
  
"Well I did work on the device that got us out. I may be able to use it to get him out also." Ami says.  
  
They follow Ami home and get the device.  
  
"Okay here goes nothing." Ami says.  
  
She pushes some buttons on the device. Suddenly they all disappear. When they reappear they are somewhere else. In a strange looking jungle.  
  
"Oh no not again." Ami says.  
  
"What is this place?" Serena asks.  
  
"It's the game. The device must of put us back in there." Ami says.  
  
Serena screams.  
  
"No get us out. I don't want to be trapped here again." Serena says.  
  
"No wait. Maybe this is our opportunity to rescue the professor." Ami says.  
  
Ami takes out her device and sees the screen shows a blip.  
  
"The device has a lock on his position. It appears to be 2 miles north of here." Ami says.  
  
The others head on reluctantly. Ami begins to remember when she was here last.  
  
"Where am I?" Ami yells.  
  
"Shaddup." A loud voice responds.  
  
Ami yelps as a sharp point jabs her in the side.  
  
"Please somebody help me." Ami says.  
  
"Nobody is going to help you. You are mine now." The same voice says.  
  
Ami tries to move but finds that she is in some kind of net.  
  
"I've been captured like some kind of animal." Ami thinks.  
  
She screams as the net suddenly falls out from under her. She hits the ground roughly. Ami is roughly forced to stand up.  
  
"Now march." The voice says.  
  
Ami starts walking when she feels a sharp point in her back. She still can't see anything.   
  
"It must be nighttime. I hope I am not blind." Ami thinks.  
  
She keeps on tripping. Finally she trips on something big and falls on her face. Ami starts crying.  
  
"Get up you little crybaby." The voice says.  
  
Suddenly Ami hears the sound of a loud whistle and a loud thump.  
  
"Sir are you there?" Ami asks.  
  
When she hears nothing she thinks that maybe the man got knocked out.  
  
Some voice says something in an unknown language. Ami yelps when she feels liquid on her eyes but suddenly her vision comes back to her. She screams when she sees a strange looking human with paint all over his face. The man points to her and then to a trail and says something more in his language.  
  
"I guess you want me to follow you. Well thanks for taking care of that man." Ami says.  
  
She follows the strange man down the trail for about a half an hour. Just when she feels like she can't walk anymore, she finally comes upon a small encampment. It is full of other people like the first one. Some men, some women.  
  
"Over time I learned enough of their language to live with them, understand them and communicate with them."   
  
Ami is walking through the jungle with a spear in her hand. She comes upon a fox and rears the spear back.  
  
"No!" Her fellow hunter yells in his language.  
  
"What is it?" Ami asks.  
  
"He is a sacred animal. You must not kill the sacred animal." The other hunter responds.  
  
"They then taught me of the sacred animal spirit of the fox. They taught me how to harness its power. I became a new warrior. Sailor Fox." Ami says.  
  
"That's a pretty cool story." Serena says.  
  
"Hey we aren't very far from my old camp." Ami says.  
  
She looks at the device and frowns.  
  
"In fact the device says that he is inside the camp." Ami says frowning.  
  
"Wait a minute. So the tribe has him?" Rei says.  
  
"No. The tribe would never hold somebody unless he did something." Ami says.  
  
They approach the natural wall of brush that lies before the entrance.  
  
"I better go in myself since they know me." Ami says.  
  
Ami pushes through the brush and gasps as she sees a horrible sight. All the tribe members lay dead. In the center lies a really weird fox like monster.  
  
"How dare you destroy my friends?" Ami yells.  
  
"Fox spirit power!" Ami yells.  
  
The others rush in and transform.  
  
"Fox mind numbing shock!" Fox yells.  
  
But the creature easily dodges the energy blast.  
  
Ami eyes her device.  
  
"Wait. That is the professor. The game must have turned him." Fox says.  
  
The creature turns into a blur and starts racing around. He knocks down each scout with a huge blow. The creature then growls and spits acid at the scouts. The girls are barely able to dodge it and watch in horror as it eats away at the plants. Ami uses her V.R. goggles to figure out a pattern.  
  
"Fox mind numbing shock!" Fox says.  
  
The creature dodges the blast but Fox immediately does it again and aims for the new spot. The creature is hit big time by the blast.  
  
"Do it Lion." Fox yells.  
  
"Lion courage healing power!" Lion yells.  
  
The creature is turned back into the professor. They all leave the game. That night Ami sits with the others.  
  
"I have decided to come to America for my college years." Ami says.  
  
"Well that's great I guess. But that means that you won't be able to help us as a scout anymore." Mina says.  
  
"I know. But like we said, there is sometime where we have to leave that behind." Ami says.  
  
"Well I hope you get what you want." Mina says.  
  
Am takes our her transformation pen and thinks about her future as a scout.  
  
  
Chapter 39: The vision  
  
Rei is sitting cross-legged in her room and meditating.  
  
"I am fire. Fire is life. I am fire. Fire is life. Sacred flame please show me what we are up against this time." Rei says.  
  
Her eyes suddenly snap open and the sight of dread flows through her. First she sees a pair of dice thrown by a shadow and bouncing off the ground. Then she sees a huge terrifying monster. Suddenly the game opens up and starts sucking everything into it. The whole world falls apart and gets sucked in. Soon there is nothing left. Rei snaps out of it with a gasp.  
  
The girls are all meeting together. Hartok and Rayian are there too. Rei is thinking about her vision.  
  
"Hartok what ever happened to your world?" Rei asks.  
  
"I don't know. It was still in one piece when I got sucked in. But I bet that it's either gone or completely dead." Hartok responds solemnly.  
  
"So is that what will happen to us if we don't win this game?" Rei says.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't lose the game; I tried to cheat. But I assume so." Hartok says.  
  
"Well we know we will succeed cause the future exists still. Or Rayian wouldn't be here." Rei says.  
  
"I don't think that's true. Something is very wrong with the timeline. Someone or something is changing the future. I can no longer tell if my future is still there." Rayian says.  
  
"Well you know you must be alive in this new time." Ami says.  
  
"Time is changed as it happens. I won't disappear until something happens in this time that makes it so I am never born." Rayian says.  
  
"Well whatever the future holds, we need to find the game and take control of it somehow now in the present." Rei says.  
  
The others agree.  
  
"But how?" Serena asks.  
  
"I already tried scanning for the game but I can't find it. It must be masking its energy signature so we can't find it again." Ami says.  
  
"Did the computer do scanning when the professor was sucked in?" Mina asks.  
  
"Yeah but nothing. It picked up energy from the sucking but before it could track it to it's source, it disappeared." Ami responds.  
  
"Perhaps my visions can tell me more. Like where the game is. I need to find somebody that can help me look more into my visions." Rei says.  
  
"I am sorry about eavesdropping into your conversation but I know an excellent person. He's from Japan." John says walking into the room.  
  
"Where is he?" Rei asks.  
  
"I can take you to him if you want." John says.  
  
Rei says goodbye and leaves with John.  
  
"His name is Shijito. He is a very good master in his field. If he can't help you then I don't know who can." John says.  
  
He lets Rei off in front of a shrine. Rei walks in.  
  
"Mr. Shijito?" Rei asks.  
  
"Come in my child." A quiet calm voice says.  
  
Rei walks into another room. She sees a short bald man sitting in the opposite direction from her.  
  
"I have come.." Rei starts to say.  
  
"You have come to make some sense of the vision you had." Shijito finishes.  
  
"Huh? How did you?" Rei asks.  
  
Shijito stands up and turns around. Rei is startled to see that his eyes are completely white with no pupils.  
  
"You're." Rei says.  
  
"Yes my eyes may be blind but I do not need them to see." Shijito says.  
  
"I have heard of people like that. I have always found it amazing." Rei says.  
  
"Now for the reason you came. You had a vision while meditating and you want to know more about it." Shijito says.  
  
"Yes. The vision is very important for me to understand. It may be the only way to save my friends and me. Not to mention the earth itself." Rei says.  
  
"You have such high ambitions. Before you can save the earth you must save a smaller piece." Shijito says.  
  
"I am saving smaller pieces." Rei says.  
  
"Now for your vision. Come to me my child." Shijito says.  
  
Rei steps forward and stands in front of Mr. Shijito. He places his hand on her forehead, which startles her at first. But she lets her mind float and relaxes.  
  
"Now focus on that vision. Reach out to it and take control of it. Make it show you what you want it to show you." Shijito says.  
  
Rei slips into a state of higher consciousness and focuses on first the game itself. The dice.  
  
"Show me who throws the dice now." Rei says.  
  
She sees a dark and dirty alley somewhere. She sees two young boys rushing into it and pulling the game out. The vision changes to show the younger boy alone. He opens the game and throws the dice.  
  
"That's it. Now show me were they are." Rei says.  
  
The vision focuses on a building across the street.  
  
"Wait I know that place." Rei says.  
  
Suddenly the vision breaks and Rei opens her eyes. She yells when she sees that Shijito is being sucked away by something.  
  
"Mr. Shijito!" Rei yells.  
  
Once he disappears Rei calls the others. They quickly show up and Ami takes her device out.  
  
"Are you all ready?" Ami asks.  
  
They all nod. Ami pushes some buttons on the device and they all disappear except for Rayian.  
  
"Hey how come I didn't go?" Rayian asks.  
  
But there is nobody there to answer him. The others are all inside the game. They find themselves in a strange looking landscape.  
  
"Oh no not this again." Rei says.  
  
Something goes off in her head.  
  
"Get down!" Rei yells.  
  
The girls all get down just as a huge cannon ball shoots above their heads.  
  
"What's going on?" Serena asks.  
  
"The world I ended up in after being sucked into a game was in the middle of some kind of war." Rei says.  
  
Rei remembers when she first appeared.  
  
"Hey what's a woman doing on the battlefield?" A man yells.  
  
Rei looks around and sees a man dressed in a garb that is similar to the army.  
  
"Get down you fool." The soldier yells and pulls Rei down.  
  
A shot whizzes above her right where her head was.  
  
"That was close. Now why aren't you home with your momma?" The soldier asks.  
  
"I don't know. I don't belong here. Where am I?" Rei asks confused.  
  
"Oh great. Did you hit your head and get amnesia or something?" The soldier asks.  
  
Rei just looks around confused.  
  
"Okay I will take you to the nearest house that I know of. Until you can remember again that is." The soldier says annoyed.  
  
Rei follows the soldier in a daze. The soldier takes out a few enemies on the way. But they are able to make it to a house safely.  
  
"Hey you in the house. Can you help a woman in need?" The soldier asks.  
  
"Depends upon how pretty she is." A voice inside responds.  
  
A older man steps out. He is very distinguished looking. When he sees Rei's face he laughs.  
  
"Just kidding. Sure I am always willing to help." The man responds.  
  
"She seems to have amnesia. Doesn't know where she is." The soldier says.  
  
"That happens a lot to people in a foreign land. I can tell she is not from around here." The man says.  
  
"Anyway I need to return to the frontlines. Take care of her okay?" The soldier asks.  
  
"Sure. You take care yourself." The man responds.  
  
The soldier leaves.  
  
"Please come into my humble abode." The man says.  
  
Rei walks in, still in a daze.  
  
"It's not much but it's better than sleeping on the ground." The man says laughing.  
  
"Thank you." Rei says.  
  
"Over the next week he helped me get my bearings and come to terms as to what has happened to me. I got to thinking that I would never see the real world again."  
  
"It's time to teach you the most important element to surviving in this world." The man says.  
  
Rei stops her chores and looks up.  
  
"It's time to learn how to fight." The man says.  
  
"I already know how to fight." Rei says.  
  
"Really? Show me." The man says.  
  
Rei advances on him and starts kicking and using other moves on him. He easily blocks them and finally gets one of his own. He knocks her to the ground gently.  
  
"You are good but not good enough to survive in here." The man says.  
  
"Over time he teaches me a new form of fighting."  
  
The old man returns one day and walks in on Rei's training. Rei yelps when she sees that he has brought a wild wolf with him.  
  
"Do not be afraid. He will not hurt you. In fact he will help you." The man says.  
  
"He's wild. He'll it me." Rei says.  
  
"Yes he is wild. But his power is the key to true fighting." The man says.  
  
"His final teaching before I escaped was to emulate the power and spirit of the wolf. In that way I became Sailor Wolf." Rei says.  
  
"That's cool. So far it seems like we all experienced a different world in this game." Hartok says.  
  
Ami takes out her device.   
  
"Shijito is not far to the north." Ami says.  
  
"That's where his house is. Oh man if Shijito has turned into a monster than he will threaten my mentor." Rei says.  
  
She takes off and the others follow her. They come upon a house that only Rei recognizes.  
  
"Master. Are you here and okay?" Rei yells out.  
  
She hears him scream. They all rush into the house and see a preying mantis like monster threatening a shriveled up old man.  
  
"Get away from him." Rei yells.  
  
"Wolf spirit power!" Rei yells.  
  
She transforms and the others follow suit.  
  
"Ah I see you still have mastered my art form." The old man says.  
  
The mantis turns towards the scouts and it's eyes glow.  
  
"Be careful. That's probably Shijito in there." Rei says.  
  
"We can't fight in here." Fox says.  
  
"Come-on out here and fight me. Or are you afraid a mere girl will defeat you." Wolf says tauntingly.  
  
She and the others step outside and the mantis rushes out close by.  
  
"Now you will pay for terrorizing my master." Wolf says.  
  
Wolf glows with power.  
  
"Wolf speed burst!" Wolf yells.  
  
Rei changes into a blur and goes right through the mantis monster. She appears behind him and slams her fists into its back. It is driven to the ground. But before Wolf can do anything, it shoots its sharp arms out and pins Wolf to the tree.  
  
"Rabbit jumping power." Rabbit yells.  
  
Rabbit jumps up in the air and comes crashing down on the mantis's head. But it barely fazes it.  
  
"Leave my student alone." A voice says.  
  
Wolf and the others look and see the old man outside.  
  
"No master. He will kill you." Wolf says.  
  
The old man glows with energy and his aura becomes huge.  
  
"I don't think so." The old man says.  
  
He rushes the monster and starts placing blow after blow on every part of the mantis's body at one time. He is so fast that the others can't see him.  
  
"You can do it too my student." The old man says stopping.  
  
The mantis gets up and picks the old man up. He then throws him into the side of the house.  
  
"Master!" Wolf yells.  
  
Wolf's aura becomes bigger.  
  
"Wolf speed blows!" Wolf yells.  
  
Wolf disappears and a blur starts attacking the Mantis. It doesn't take long for her to overcome the monster.  
  
"Do it Lion." Wolf yells.  
  
"Lion courage healing!" Lion yells.  
  
The monster turns back into Shijito. Ami takes the device out but Ami stops her.  
  
"Master." Rei yells as she rushes to the old man's side.  
  
"Ah you have finally done it. You have mastered my art. I am so proud of you." The old man says.  
  
He coughs violently and doesn't sound good.  
  
"Goodbye my student. Never forget your teachings." The old man says.  
  
He goes limp.  
  
"Master!" Rei says crying.  
  
They all return to the real world and Rei visits Shijito's shop.  
  
"So you got what you wanted out of the vision?" Shijito asks.  
  
"Yes and thank you." Rei says bowing.  
  
Shijito bows back and smiles.  
  
Rei starts to walk out.  
  
"Good luck with your powers. I hope the old master taught you well." Shijito says.  
  
Rei stops shocked.  
  
"How did you..." Rei asks.  
  
Shijito simply smiles and walks into his room. Rei leaves confused. Shijito is sitting in his room and is looking at a picture.  
  
"You taught her well." Shijito says.  
  
The picture is the same one as the master that taught Rei.  
  
  
Chapter 40: The bully  
  
"Problem: warriors of this planet proving to be very powerful. Solution: Find one of them when they are powerless and suck them into the game. Chance of success: dependent upon whether the game can find the necessary information."  
  
The young boy opens up the game and prepares to play it again.  
  
"Yo I'm back." The older boy says  
  
The young boy quickly closes the game again.  
  
"What have you been up to?" The older boy asks.  
  
"Nothing much." The younger boy lies.  
  
"Well soon I am going to find the big score and then we can move out of this dank alley." The older boy says.  
  
The younger boy merely nods in agreement. Meanwhile in school Lita is in between classes.  
  
"Hey leave me alone." A voice says.  
  
"I will if you give me your lunch money." Another voice says.  
  
Lita peeks around the corner and sees a smaller kid being bullied by a much bigger kid.  
  
"I gave you all I had yesterday." The smaller boy says.  
  
"You must have some today. You need to eat don't you?" The bigger boy asks.  
  
"I take my own lunch every other day." The smaller boy says holding up a lunch bag.  
  
"Then give me that." The bigger boy says swiping the bag.  
  
"No please I need that." The littler boy says.  
  
"I need that." The older boy says in a mocking voice.  
  
"Leave him alone and give him his lunch back." Lita says.  
  
"The bigger boy spins around.  
  
"Or you will do what?" The bigger boy asks.  
  
"Or I will take it back." Lita responds.  
  
"Oh I am so scared of a exchange student. Why don't you go back to Japan or whatever the heck you come from? This isn't any of your business." The bigger boy says.  
  
That really ticks Lita off and she clenches her fist.  
  
"Give him the lunch back now." Lita says in a deep voice.  
  
The older boy throws the bag halfway down the hallway.  
  
"Go and get it." The bigger boy says.  
  
Lita rushes at the bag but one of the other kids trips her. Lita falls flat on her face. The other kids laugh at her and the bigger boy kicks her in the side.  
  
"Oh poor baby go fall down." The bigger boy taunts.  
  
Something inside of Lita snaps and she springs up. She grabs the bigger boy and slams him against the wall.  
  
"Are you going to give him back his lunch or do I have to make you?" Lita asks.  
  
"Ms. Kino. Unhand that student immediately." A stern voice says.  
  
Lita drops the boy and spins around to see the principle.  
  
"How dare you pick on someone smaller than you? I am surprised." The principle says.  
  
"But he took his lunch. They tripped me and made me fall. I was only making him give the lunch back." Lita says.  
  
"Is this true?" The principle asks.  
  
"No. I was just minding my own business when she slams me against the wall." The big kid responds.  
  
"Is this true?" The principle asks the little boy who had the lunch.  
  
The little boy whimpers when the others give him the look to shut up.  
  
"Uh yes it is." The little boy says.  
  
"Okay I am going to let this go this time Ms. Kino cause I can't tell which story is true. But if this happens again, I will put you all in my office." The principle warns.  
  
"Yes sir." Lita says.  
  
When the principle has been gone for a minute the bully gets serious again.  
  
"Okay you both win this time. Go get your lunch but I will get you next time." The bully says.  
  
The bully shoves the little kid after his lunch and his cronies all walk away laughing.  
  
"Ohh people like that make me mad." Lita says.  
  
"I get used to it. I'm sorry that I lied but they would have beaten me up bad if I would have sided with you." The little boy says.  
  
"It's okay. I understand." Lita says.  
  
Lita walks up and picks the lunch bag. She hands it to the little boy who smiles. After eating lunch Lita walks around.  
  
"Give it to me now." A familiar voice says.  
  
"Not again." Lita says.  
  
She turns the corner.  
  
"Leave him alone." Lita says.  
  
"Not you again. What are you going to do to me now?" The bully asks.  
  
"I am not going to let you get away with intimidating a boy that is smaller than you." Lita responds.  
  
"If you touch me again I will just tell on the principle. Since you will be the only one telling the opposite side, he won't believe you." The bully says mockingly.  
  
"Why you little." Lita says.  
  
But she holds her temper in check.  
  
"You will get your eventually. Just you wait." Lita says.  
  
Meanwhile the young alley boy is alone finally and opens up the game to play. He rolls the dice and the game starts to suck another victim in. In school Lita yelps when the bully suddenly disappears.  
  
"Hey Martin where did you go?" The cronies ask looking around.  
  
Lita runs into the bathroom and calls the others.  
  
"We got another victim. Meet me in the front." Lita says.  
  
The other girls show up.  
  
"Let's do it." Ami says.  
  
She pushes some buttons on her device and they once again disappear into the game.  
  
When they reappear they all start shivering cause they find themselves in the middle of snowy area.  
  
"Brr. It's too cold." Serena says.  
  
"I remember this place." Lita says.  
  
"Well you seemed to survive it last time." Mina says shivering.  
  
"I barely survived." Lita says.  
  
She remembers appearing.   
  
"Where am I?" Lita asks.  
  
She looks around but everywhere she looks there is nothing but snow.  
  
"Help me. Is somebody out there?" Lita asks.  
  
The only thing that answers is the howling of the wind.  
  
"I wandered for hours before I couldn't walk anymore cause my legs were numb. The last thing I remember seeing before blacking out was a lot of fur."  
  
Lita wakes up and realizes that she is in some kind of cave. She feels herself and is glad to see that she isn't numb anymore. She also feels that she has some kind of a fur coat on her. He looks around at her surroundings and sees a pretty featureless cave. She decides to stand up and test her legs. She stumbles at first but is able to get steady.  
  
"I knew that somebody had saved me and gave me this warm coat. And I didn't think that person had just left me here."  
  
Lita hears a grunt and spins around. She yells when she sees a huge mass of fur standing at the entrance.  
  
"Who who are you?" Lita asks scared.  
  
The creature merely walks up to her and puts another fur lining over her. Without the new fur coat she can see her rescuer better. It's human or it looks human.  
  
"Thank you for saving me." Lita says smiling.  
  
The creature just smiles back and doesn't say anything.  
  
"Do you know English or can you speak at all?" Lita asks.  
  
The humanoid shakes his head.  
  
"Over time he kept me well fed and warm. Like the other stories I have heard, I too gave up any hope of seeing the real world again. Finally I asked the human if I could hunt for myself. I told it that I was bored sitting in the cave all the time."  
  
The creature nods his head and gets down on his knees. He starts drawing something. When it's finished Lita is shocked to see that it looks just like her Sailor pen.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Lita asks.  
  
He then rubs it out like he is destroying it.  
  
"You know I am powerless now." Lita says.  
  
The humanoid nods and draws a crude drawing of an animal.  
  
"Hey I know that one. It's a wolverine. Do you want me to find one of these to hunt?" Lita asks.  
  
The humanoid shakes his head and draws Lita's pen next to it.  
  
"I don't understand." Lita says.  
  
"You will." The humanoid says in broken English.  
  
"He took me to a sacred temple where it had a statue of the wolverine in it. He taught me to gain power from the animal spirit of the wolverine. With that power I was able to survive the rest of the month there easily." Lita says.  
  
"That's a great story. I don't suppose your friend could still be around to give us fur coats." Serena says shivering.  
  
"Well if I am not mistaken, that's the cave over there." Lita says pointing to the north.  
  
The scouts hurry to the cave. They are all disappointed to see that it is empty.  
  
"Wait I see something towards the back." Mina says.  
  
They rush back and find a bunch of firs.  
  
"But there are only 4 here." Lita says.  
  
She sees something out of the corner of her eye and spins around. It's her humanoid friend. He offers Lita his fir.  
  
"No without that you will freeze." Lita says.  
  
"I'm old. You are young." The humanoid says in broken but improving English.  
  
"Thanks." Lita says taking the jacket reluctantly.  
  
Ami takes out her device.  
  
"The target is not far from here. Let's go now and get out of this cold nightmare." Ami says.  
  
"Thank you for everything." Lita says to the humanoid.  
  
They all leave and head north towards the signal. They hear sounds of loud crashes and zero in on it. They all gasp when they see a huge beast with razor sharp looking claws.  
  
"Let's do it." Lita says.  
  
They all transform and converge on the monster.  
  
"Wolverine claw slash!" Wolverine yells.  
  
Wolverine jumps at the monster and slashes at its hide. The beast howls in pain but doesn't fall down.  
  
"I hurt it. I think." Wolverine says.  
  
The monster roars and backhands Wolverine away from it.  
  
"Leave me alone you big bully!" Wolverine yells.  
  
Wolverine gets really ticked off and her energy aura goes big.  
  
"Wolverine rage rush!" Wolverine yells.  
  
Wolverine turns into a ball of fire and zooms at the monster with incredible speed. She slams into the monster so hard that he breaks the tree he falls against.  
  
"Do it Lion." Wolverine says.  
  
"Lion courage healing!" Lion yells.  
  
The creature turns back into the bully and they all escape from the game. The next day Lita walks into school and hears another familiar scene going on. She rushes into it.  
  
"This is the last time. Leave the kid alone." Lita growls.  
  
Lita stands up to the kid.  
  
"Go ahead and slam me again. My friends and me will just lie and you will get in trouble." The bully says.  
  
"I heard that Mr. Connelly." The principle says.  
  
"Uh. It's all a set up. She's the one that's really harassing this kid and us." The bully says.  
  
"Uh huh. Come with me." The principle says.  
  
The bully is taken away and the others all take off without there leader.  
  
"Thank you." The little kid says.  
  
"For once I resolved something without fighting. These new schools are making me soft." Lita says.  
  
  
Chapter 41: Diana  
  
Artemis is walking down the street with his tail drooping sadly. Mina walks up.  
  
"What's up kitty cat?" Mina asks.  
  
"Nothing much. Just feeling sad about Luna." Artemis responds.  
  
Mina picks up Artemis and gives him a big hug.  
  
"It's okay." Mina says.  
  
She puts Artemis down.  
  
"I want to talk to Luna. I want to know that she is really part of you." Artemis says.  
  
Artemis nearly jumps out of his skin when Mina's face is replaced with Luna's.  
  
"I'm right here. Now why are you feeling so sad?" Luna asks.  
  
"Cause we can't be together when you are inside a human." Artemis responds.  
  
Luna sighs.  
  
"I know. I still have hope that I will be able to return to a cat body someday but I don't know how." Luna says.  
  
"Hey do you have a problem with my body?" Mina asks.  
  
"It's nothing like that." Luna says.  
  
Mina laughs.  
  
"I know I was just kidding." Mina says laughing.  
  
Suddenly a small gray kitten runs into Artemis.  
  
"Hey why don't you watch where you are going?" Artemis says roughly.  
  
The little kitten looks up at him with big eyes. Artemis yowls when he sees a crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
"Father!" The kitten says.  
  
"Huh?" Artemis says shocked.  
  
"At last I found you." The kitten says.  
  
"Artemis care to explain this one." Luna says angrily.  
  
"I don't know. She can't be my daughter. I have never even slept with a cat." Artemis says his face red.  
  
"She can talk and she has a crescent moon on her forehead. Either you or I have to be her parents and I know I haven't been pregnant ever." Luna says.  
  
"Actually you're both of her parents." Rayian says.  
  
"What?!" Both Luna and Artemis yell in shock.  
  
"Prince Rayian." The kitten says jumping into his arms.  
  
"Hello my little one." Rayian says smiling.  
  
"You know this kitten?" Artemis asks.  
  
"Yes her name is Diana. I met her in the future. Apparently they sent her back into the past to check up on me." Rayian says.  
  
"Oh so it's my future daughter. I guess I should ask Serena on advice about that." Artemis says.  
  
"You mean we...in the future..?" Luna asks.  
  
"I don't know much cause I am from further in the future than she is." Rayian says.  
  
"The thought that we would go as far as have a kitten together in the future. When the mission is still happening." Luna blubbers out.  
  
Meanwhile the young boy rolls the dice and the game targets its next victim. Suddenly Artemis screams and disappears.  
  
"Artemis!" Luna and Mina yell.  
  
Luna calls the others and they arrive. Ami takes out her device and activates it. They once again find themselves in the game. They find themselves in the middle of the desert. Mina tries to talk but finds she can only roar. She looks down and yelps when she sees she has turned into a lion. The others also freak out when they find themselves to be their animal spirit counter parts.  
  
"Arghhh." Luna yells.  
  
The others look over and do a double take when they see that Luna is human again.  
  
Ami say something in animal language.  
  
"Yes it does appear that humans have been turned into animals and animals into humans." Luna says.  
  
She looks over and sees a little girl.  
  
"Diana?" Luna asks.  
  
"Wow so this is what it's like to be human." Diana says smiling.  
  
Mina roars something.  
  
"Yes this is going to be quite a problem when it comes to monster fighting." Luna says.  
  
Luna looks around and squints in the bright sunlight.  
  
"Well the first order of business is to find some kind of shade and water." Luna says.  
  
Mina remembers her time here. She lands in the desert for the first time. She looks around.  
  
"Is someone out there?" Mina yells.  
  
"For days I wandered the desert. Finally when it seemed like I was going to die from the heat and dehydration a man came and helped me."  
  
A man on camel back with a turban robe rides up. He hands Mina a bottle which she drinks and finds it to be water. He picks her up and puts her on the back on the camel.  
  
"He saved me. If he hadn't come along I would probably of died."  
  
The man takes Mina to a shelter and lays her down on cool ground. He pours water over her body to cool it down.  
  
"Thank you." Mina says smiling.  
  
"Over time he taught me how to survive. Then he showed me something that I never expected."   
  
The guy stands up and starts yelling and a transformation occurs. He suddenly turns into a lion. Mina gasps in shock.  
  
"He taught me how to harness the power and the spirit of the lion. It didn't help me much in surviving the desert but he taught me other ways to do that. He told me that this method would help me in the future." Mina says.  
  
By the time her story is over, all the scouts and the cats find shelter and settle down.  
  
"Oh no the device. How can Ami still have it when she doesn't have any pockets?" Luna asks.  
  
Ami walks over to Luna and she feels through her fur and finds the device.  
  
"I don't know how to use this. I never saw Ami using this." Luna says.  
  
Ami shows her how to use it with her paws. The screen pops up and shows that Artemis's position is not far to the south.  
  
"Well I think we have had enough shade. Let's go get Artemis back." Luna says.  
  
They all rush out of the shelter and start heading towards the signal. When they come upon the spot they find nothing.  
  
"No this can't be. Where is he?" Luna yells.  
  
"Mommy watch out." Diana yells.  
  
Luna spins around just in time to avoid a big cat like creature coming out of the sand.  
  
"How are we going to do this without the scouts?" Luna asks.  
  
Mina shrugs her shoulders and says something in animal language. Suddenly she appears as Sailor Lion.  
  
"It worked." Mina says.  
  
The others do the same and the other scouts appear. The creature snarls and suddenly turns into a blur. It speeds along through the scouts knocking them aside.  
  
"He's too fast." Rabbit says.  
  
Rabbit stands up and before she knows it the blur is coming right at her.  
  
"Serena!" Luna yells.  
  
She knocks Serena aside and takes the tremendous blow from the creature. She falls to the ground with the breath knocked out of her and a deep wound in her chest.  
  
"Luna!" Rabbit yells.  
  
Mina gets angry over the hurting of her friend. She closes her eyes and remembers her teachings. She sees where the creature is going to go next.  
  
"Lion pride zap." Lion yells.  
  
A beam of light shoots from her fingertips and strikes the creature head on. It falls to the ground.  
  
"Do it Lion." Rabbit says.  
  
"Lion courage healing!" Lion yells.  
  
The creature turns back into Artemis. But in his human form of course. They all return to the real world and Luna is still back in Mina.  
  
"I was free for awhile. It felt good." Luna says.  
  
"You will have your own body again. Somehow." Mina says.  
  
"I hope so." Luna says.  
  
"Problem solved: Finding out who sailor moon really is. Action: suck her into game. Chances of success: perfect.  
  
  
Chapter 42: Game over part 1  
  
Serena is sitting on the couch with Darien.  
  
"You never told me or anybody else what your stay in the game was like" Darien says.  
  
"I didn't cause I choose to forget that nightmare." Serena says shivering.  
  
"Please tell me." Darien says.  
  
Serena sighs and starts to tell the story she has tried to forget over the past two weeks.  
  
"I woke up in some kind of a chamber. I was horrified that I couldn't get out."   
  
Serena is in some kind of cryo chamber. She pounds on the glass and her mouth is open in a silent scream of horror. Finally the glass opens up and Serena jumps out.  
  
"Oh god what was that. Where am I?" Serena wonders out loud.   
  
Serena looks around and is shocked to see stars outside the window.  
  
"Am I in space again?" Serena wonders.  
  
She looks out the window and is relieved to see the earth.  
  
"It's so beautiful. Just like I remembered it from last time." Serena says.  
  
Suddenly the earth disappears in a big blast of white. Serena screams as the space station rocks violently from the shockwave. But miraculously it holds together.  
  
"Oh my god. The earth is destroyed cause I wasn't there to save it!" Serena yells.  
  
"I decided to explore the station to find any fellow humans."  
  
Serena goes through the only exit from the room she woke up in. She wanders around a hallway looking into each window but finding nobody. She finally finds a room with an active piece of equipment. Serena looks at the screen and is surprised to see it's in Japanese.  
  
"Oh cool a diary. Maybe it can tell me where everybody is." Serena says.  
  
Serena pushes a button and a video clip pops up.  
  
"Day 30 of the experiment. The creature is growing fast. We are almost at the max power level for containment. If he keeps this up we may not be able to contain him for much longer." The man says in Japanese on screen.  
  
The screen goes out and starts again in, what Serena assumes, are another diary entry.  
  
"The monster is loose. It's sucking the energy out of everybody. I have to find a way to stop it." The man says frantically.  
  
A loud crash sounds and the man looks back and screams in horror. Serena gets one last look at a horrifying monster just before it knocks the system out.  
  
"Oh no. Could it still be alive on the station?" Serena wonders.  
  
As if to answer her a loud roar erupts and Serena freaks out.  
  
"Oh god I'm going to die like the others." Serena says.  
  
Suddenly a figure jumps out of the darkness and grabs Serena. He takes her to a room and slams the door shut.  
  
"You'll be safe in here." The man says in Japanese.  
  
Serena is happy to talk in her native language for once.  
  
"What is that thing?" Serena asks.  
  
"It's horrible. And humans created it. An experiment gone deadly wrong. I developed a way to keep the monster out of this room and made it my safe haven. It's the only reason why I am still alive." The man responds.  
  
"He kept me safe for awhile. I had trouble sleeping. Kept having nightmares about that monster getting me."   
  
The lights go out.  
  
"Darn it. He must have gotten to the power supply. That means my haven is no good." The man curses.  
  
"You mean we are sitting ducks?" Serena yells.  
  
The man takes out a massive looking weapon and loads it.  
  
"Not if I can help it." The man says.  
  
He looks back at Serena and tosses her something. She looks down and sees a weird pendant.  
  
"Use that if something happens to me or if the monster comes here." The man says.  
  
"What is it?" Serena asks.  
  
"You'll see." The man says smiling.  
  
He leaves and Serena sits cowering on the couch. Every time she hears a roar and the station rocking she jumps out of her skin nearly. Finally she hears the door open up slowly.  
  
"Thank god you are back here. Did you get the..." Serena says.  
  
She screams when she sees the same monster in the doorway. She takes out the pendant and looks at it.  
  
"Whatever you're supposed to do. Do it now." Serena says.  
  
The pendant lights up and Serena transforms into her old sailor outfit.  
  
"Oh my god. I'm Sailor Moon again." Serena says.  
  
"Not quite." A voice says.  
  
"Huh?" Serena asks.  
  
"Never mind just say Rabbit jumping rush." The voice says.  
  
"Rabbit jumping rush!" Serena yells.  
  
She yelps when her body jumps up into the air and comes slamming down on the monster's head.  
  
"Now get out of here now." The voice says.  
  
Serena doesn't wait for him to tell her twice. She runs like heck and follows directions that the voice gives her.  
  
"Now can you tell me what this weird power is?" Serena asks.  
  
"Yes you have connected with your inner animal guide spirit. The rabbit. You now have the power of the rabbit." The voice says.  
  
"A rabbit? Oh come on what kind of animal power is that. Rabbits are timid and cowardly." Serena says.  
  
"Hey rabbits may be timid but they aren't cowardly. If they are threatened then they can become vicious creatures. Have you ever heard a rabbit growl?" The voice asks.  
  
Serena shakes her head.  
  
"I eventually was able to defeat the monster and live peacefully on the station. Until I was rescued that is." Serena says.  
  
"Oh god. I am so sorry that you went through such a nightmare." Darien says.  
  
"I've got great news. I know where the game is." Ami says rushing into the room.  
  
"Really are you sure?" Darien asks.  
  
"Yes. I broke through the masking of the game's power. It helped me to know of Rei's vague memory of where the game was in her memory." Ami responds.  
  
"Well let's go then. It's time to put an end to this game." Darien says.  
  
The other girls gather. Hartok and Rayian show up also.  
  
"Let's do it." Mina says.  
  
They rush into the alleyway, catching the young boy off-guard. The young boy is about to throw the dice.  
  
"No don't play it. It's dangerous." Ami says.  
  
But it's too late. The dice are thrown and hit the ground. Suddenly Serena yells as she is sucked in.  
  
"Serena!" Darien yells.  
  
"Give me that game now!" Lita yells.  
  
The young boy gladly hands the game over.  
  
"Take this over to your house and make sure nobody takes it." Mina says.  
  
"But I want to save her." Darien says.  
  
"Okay Rayian can you look after it?" Mina asks.  
  
"Sure hurry up and save her." Rayian responds.  
  
Rayian takes the game and leaves. Ami takes out her device and turns it on. They all disappear including Darien. When they reappear they find themselves on the same space station that Serena was on.  
  
"What is this place?" Ami asks.  
  
"It must be the space station that Serena told me about." Darien responds.  
  
The girls all look out the windows at the earth.  
  
"Wow I always wondered what it looked like from space." Darien says.  
  
Their awe is interrupted by a loud terrifying scream.  
  
"I hope that's Serena and not another monster." Ami says shivering.  
  
A tingling sound happens and a figure appears. It's some kind of a rabbit creature. The creature bellow out an amplified version of a rabbit's growl.   
  
"That must be Serena." Lita says.  
  
Ami looks at her device.  
  
"Yeah that's her." Ami says.  
  
The creature growls again and breathes fire out of its mouth.   
  
"What are we waiting for? Transform!" Mina yells.  
  
The others nod and transform. The creature breathes more fire, which the girls barely dodge.  
  
"Serena it's me Darien. You don't want to hurt me do you?" Tuxedo mask asks.  
  
Tuxedo mask barely dodges a huge fireball.  
  
"Guess she does." Tuxedo mask says on the floor.  
  
"She isn't herself. The game has her." Lion says.  
  
"Wolverine rage blur!" Wolverine yells.  
  
But the creature easily dodges it.  
  
"Man how could she dodge it?" Wolverine asks.  
  
"Fox mind numbing shock!" Fox yells.  
  
Once again the creature easily dodges the attack long before it reaches her.  
  
"What is going on? It's as if she can tell when the attacks are coming before they come." Fox says.  
  
"That's it. She must be reading our minds. Everybody make your mind a blank. Don't think of the attack before you do it." Tuxedo mask says.  
  
Wolverine clears her mind of all thoughts.  
  
"Wolverine claw slash!" Wolverine yells.  
  
Sure enough the creature doesn't dodge and Wolverine inflicts damage on her.  
  
"Wolverine rage blur!" Wolverine yells.  
  
In a blur, Wolverine slams into the creature and knocks it against a panel. Suddenly the creature is shocked by a short circuit.  
  
"No change her back before it kills her." Wolf says.  
  
"Lion courage healing!" Mina yells.  
  
Serena is turned back to normal and falls away from the deadly current.  
  
"Serena thank god." Darien says.  
  
Ami takes them all out of the game and they find themselves back at their house. Hartok is sitting with the game open.  
  
"I just noticed that the game is almost over. Perhaps if we played it one more time we might win." Hartok says.  
  
"No way. I am not letting any more people get sucked into the game. It must be destroyed." Darien says angrily.  
  
"Uh Darien. Remember when I tried to destroy it? You don't want to do that." Hartok says.  
  
"Darn it that's right. Okay let's roll the dice and take a chance that this is the end." Darien says.  
  
Hartok rolls the dice. The playing piece makes it to the final space.  
  
"Cool does that mean we win?" Serena asks.  
  
A loud sucking sound happens as the game sucks everybody in.  
  
"No. I only wish it was." Hartok says.  
  
They all appear in a dark area.  
  
"What do you mean?" Darien says.  
  
"I have only heard rumors what happens at the end. Let's just say nobody has survived the end." Hartok says.  
  
"What!" Everybody shrieks.  
  
Suddenly a pair of huge glowing eyes appear in the darkness. A loud terrifying scream pierces the darkness.  
  
  
Chapter 43: Game over part 2  
  
A ship is in orbit around the earth. The same one as before.  
  
"Sir sensors report that the game is at its conclusion." An officer says.  
  
"This planet must have powerful warriors. But they are going to need more than power to beat the ultimate monster. Good luck whoever you are down there." The captain says.  
  
Serena goes nuts and cowers after the loud terrifying scream.  
  
"Stand up meatball head. You have faced worse." Rei says.  
  
"Sorry. It's just that the scream really caught me off guard." Serena says.  
  
The eyes glow brightly.  
  
"Let's transform." Rei says.  
  
They all transform and take a fighting stance.  
  
"Be careful. We don't know where an attack may come from." Rei says.  
  
Another loud scream erupts. Suddenly a huge claw comes shooting out of the darkness. Rabbit is barely able to get out of its way.  
  
"That was too close." Rabbit says.  
  
Another loud scream sounds and a huge shock wave blast knocks everybody to the ground.  
  
A huge foot comes crushing down on Rabbit. She screams in pain as it starts to crush her.  
  
"Serena!" Tuxedo mask yells.  
  
He takes out his staff and slams it into the foot. The foot sweeps aside and flings Tuxedo mask aside violently.  
  
"Where is it?" Wolf yells.  
  
As if to answer her a flash of light passes over a huge dark figure. From what they saw, it looks huge and ugly.  
  
"I wish I hadn't seen that." Rabbit whines.  
  
Another scream sounds and a huge paw hits Wolf and sends her flying far away.  
  
"Rei!" Rabbit yells.  
  
Another paw knocks Wolverine far away. A foot starts crushing Fox. Another shock wave pins Lion against some kind of a barrier. Everybody is screaming.  
  
"Leave my friends alone!" Rabbit yells.  
  
Rabbit's aura gets bigger and bigger until it's huge and powerful looking.  
  
"Rabbit sonic growl!" Serena yells.  
  
Her staff emits a loud sound and a huge shock wave. It seems to hit something in the darkness. Suddenly the beast is completely revealed and the others are freed.  
  
"Now if we can see it we can beat it." Wolf says.  
  
Everybody but Tuxedo mask join together in a circle of hands.  
  
"Fox spirit power!" Fox yells.  
  
"Wolf spirit power!" Wolf yells.  
  
"Wolverine spirit power!" Wolverine yells.  
  
"Lion spirit power!" Lion yells.  
  
"Rabbit spirit power!" Rabbit yells.  
  
"Animal spirit power!" They all yell.  
  
A huge ring of power with all the animals represented appears and flies at the monster. It surrounds the huge neck and closes in.  
  
"Leave this planet alone!" Rabbit yells.  
  
The ring closes around the monster and crushes it until there is nothing left. The game starts to rock violently and they are all ejected.  
  
"We won!" Serena yells.  
  
"Problem: game must not lose. Solution: change the winning rule. Chance of success: not very good but game's last chance."   
  
Something on the game board changes. Hartok looks and frowns.  
  
"This is bad. The game has changed a rule for winning. It's not over yet." Hartok says.  
  
"But we destroyed its champion didn't we?" Rei asks angrily.  
  
"I told you that the game hates to lose. It made up a new rule. Something about that we have to get a Mangi to win. But I don't know what that is." Hartok says.  
  
"Let's roll the dice and hope that it is the key to winning." Darien says.  
  
He takes the dice and throws it. Suddenly the whole earth shakes and the house starts coming down around them.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Darien yells.  
  
The girls run and get John and Mary and they all race outside.  
  
"Keep rolling. It must be the only way." Hartok says.  
  
Darien rolls again. Suddenly a huge hole starts appearing in the earth. Serena gets knocked down and yells.  
  
"Again." Hartok says.  
  
Darien rolls again. The hole gets bigger and Serena starts sliding towards it.  
  
"Serena!" Darien yells.  
  
"Go save her. I will continue." Hartok says.  
  
Darien rushes at Serena but not before she goes over the edge. Darien is able to grab her though.  
  
"Hang on Serena!" Darien yells.  
  
"Don't let me go!" Serena yells.  
  
"I won't let you go ever. I promise." Darien says smiling.  
  
Hartok rolls again. The earth shakes even more violently and the dice fall from Hartok's hand. To his horror they start rolling towards the hole.  
  
"No if we lose them then it's over!" Hartok yells.  
  
Darien tries to grab the dice with his free hand but misses them. Suddenly Serena slips through his hands.  
  
"Darien!" Serena yells.  
  
"Serena!" Darien yells.  
  
The dice keep on falling and so does Serena. She falls past an edge and down into the black abyss.  
  
"SERENA!" Darien screams crying.  
  
The dice hit the ledge and land on their side. Two ones.  
  
MANGI.  
  
A figure is digging in the ground looking for something. He finally finds something and picks it up. It's a box with the word Mangi on it. When the figure stands up it's revealed to be Hartok. But a younger version. Something inside remembers that this game is evil.  
  
"Hey what did you find?" Another person like Hartok asks.  
  
"Some kind of a game." Hartok says.  
  
"Cool let me play it." The other guy says.  
  
"No it's evil. We have got to get rid of this." Hartok says.  
  
He builds up all his strength and throws the game as hard as he can into the air. His people have incredible strength.  
  
"Are you crazy?" The other guy says.  
  
"Nope." Hartok says smiling.  
  
  
Chapter 44: Trumvirate the arrival  
  
Rayian looks around confused.  
  
"What am I doing back here?" Rayian asks.  
  
"What is it my prince?" A younger man asks.  
  
"The game. We won it so why am I back here?" Rayian wonders.  
  
"What game?" The man asks.  
  
"I went back in time to change the past. The string events that cause the end of the kingdom in the future. We won the game. Time must have reverted back to as if the game never came to earth." Rayian says.  
  
"Maybe you should lay down my prince." The man says uneasy.  
  
"But nothing has changed has it? The kingdom is still in ruins. The end is near and Neo queen Serenity is still dead!" Rayian says.  
  
A scientist is looking into a huge telescope at an observatory. He sees something that makes him gasp and pick the phone up.  
  
"Yeah it's me sir. I am picking up three meteors heading for earth. I have been tracking them for awhile." The scientist says.  
  
A loud griping comes over the line.  
  
"Why am I bothering your now? Well the meteors are exhibiting strange behavior. They actually seemed to avoid coming in contact with a satellite." The scientist says.  
  
Some more griping comes over the phone.  
  
"No I haven't been drinking." The scientist says.  
  
Meanwhile the three 'meteors' strike the earth in the middle of town. The three rocks start to glow and transform. They continue to change until they stand upright and become strange creatures. They are almost featureless and don't seem to have mouths. That fact seems to be verified when they communicate with strange hand signals. A woman walks around the corner.  
  
"Arghhh." She yells when she sees the creatures.  
  
The biggest one motions to the woman. The smallest one jumps at her and puts his hand on her. An energy transfer occurs and the woman goes limp. Suddenly a mouth appears on the creature's face.  
  
"Ah that felt good. This planet has good life energy." The creature says licking it's newly formed lips.  
  
The others find other humans and absorb their energy and get their own mouths.  
  
"Yes but it isn't enough for us to truly evolve." The biggest one says.  
  
The middle sized one raises his head and seems to sense something.  
  
"I sense a tremendous power signature nearby. I bet that if we go and absorb that we will become more evolved." The middle sized one says.  
  
Meanwhile at the nearby airport a plane is de-boarding. Two familiar girls step off and look around.  
  
"So this is America. Nice." Amara says.  
  
"I can't wait to see my sister again." Michelle says smiling.  
  
They step up to the window and look at the sunset.  
  
"I wonder what the racing circuit is like here." Amara says.  
  
"We don't have time to think about that. We are only going to be here for two weeks." Michele says.  
  
They walk up to the passport counter and show their passport.  
  
"From Japan huh? I hope you enjoy your stay here." The official says.  
  
"I hope so too." Amara says. She then says quietly, "I hope nothing happens to ruin the fun here."  
  
"Oh you worry too much Amara. We are going to have fun." Michele says putting her arm around Amara playfully.  
  
Amara smiles.  
  
"I hope so." Amara says.  
  
They exit the airport and look around at their new surroundings. Suddenly they hear screaming.  
  
"I knew it." Amara says.  
  
The three creatures land in front of them.  
  
A woman screams before the smallest one absorbs her energy.  
  
"These are the ones with tremendous power signatures. Yes their power should make us truly evolved." The middle one says.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that." Amara says.  
  
"Neptune star power!" Michelle yells.  
  
"Uranus star power!" Amara yells.  
  
They transform.  
  
"Nobody but nobody comes to steal energy from humans or anybody else." Uranus yells.  
  
"Are we supposed to be scared?" The biggest one asks mockingly.  
  
"You will be. Uranus world shaking!" Uranus yells.  
  
The her shock the biggest one grabs the power ball and sends it right back at her. She is knocked down by her own attack.  
  
"Take this one. Neptune deep submerge!" Neptune yells.  
  
"This one is mine." The littler one says.  
  
He jumps in front of the attack and absorbs it.  
  
"What!" Neptune yells.  
  
"Ah that felt good." The smallest one says.  
  
Then he gets serious.  
  
"Now for the main course." The smallest one says.  
  
The smallest one jumps onto Neptune before she can even dodge. She screams when the creature covers her face with his hand and starts sucking her energy.  
  
"Neptune!" Uranus yells.  
  
But she doesn't have much time to worry as the biggest creature jumps on her and stars sucking her energy.  
  
After a minute they get off of the near limp bodies of Amara and Michele.  
  
The creatures start changing again. They grow claws and sharp spikes on their shoulders.  
  
"Yeah that's better." The smallest monster says.  
  
"Hey what about me? I need to evolve also." The middle sized one whines.  
  
"Don't worry. I got information from this one about someone that is more powerful than the two of them combined. Her power should put you over the top." The biggest one says.  
  
They disappear.  
  
"Hotaru!" Amara yells out before she loses consciousness.  
  
Meanwhile at the house of Professor Tomoe he is putting baby Hotaru to bed.  
  
"Sleep my precious one. I promise that your childhood will be better this time." Tomoe says.  
  
Hotaru coos. Tomoe puts her to sleep with a lullaby then leaves the room. Suddenly a light being appears. Hotaru wakes up and coos at the sight of the light.  
  
"I am your guardian angel. The one that protects you." The light says.  
  
Suddenly the light takes form. It's Sailor Saturn.  
  
Hotaru coos more and reaches out for the figure.  
  
"I know you want to have a regular childhood but circumstances require my power once more." Sailor Saturn says.  
  
She walks over to Hotaru. Suddenly the door opens up and Tomoe is standing there.  
  
"You stay the heck away from my daughter. I won't allow her to grow up with your dark power in her again." Tomoe says angry.  
  
"I am always part of her no matter what. Whether she chooses to suppress it or use it is what determines her future. But she has no choice cause a great and powerful evil is threatening the earth." Sailor Saturn says.  
  
Saturn heads closer to Hotaru.  
  
"No!" Tomoe says.  
  
But his advance is stopped when Saturn points her weapon as his throat. She walks over to Hotaru and touches her forehead. They both flare up and Hotaru starts changing. When Tomoe can see again he gasps to see Hotaru the same age as she was once before.  
  
"My daughter. I'm sorry." Tomoe says.  
  
"It's okay. I know that this must be done." Hotaru says.  
  
"Saturn star power!" Hotaru yells.  
  
She transforms into Sailor Saturn. Back at the spot near the airport Michelle and Amara are still out of it. But suddenly a figure appears. It's Sailor Pluto.  
  
"It's not your time to go. You are needed greatly." Pluto says.  
  
She raises her wand and a beam of energy hits the two. They stand up all refreshed.  
  
"Pluto!" Amara says.  
  
"But I thought you were gone." Michelle says.  
  
"No they reinstated me as the time keeper cause they need my power again." Pluto says.  
  
"Those creatures. They are after Hotaru." Amara says.  
  
"But she's all the way in Japan." Pluto says.  
  
"Seeing those creatures. I wouldn't be surprised if they can go far distances fast." Michelle says.  
  
Sure enough the creatures land in Japan nearby to Tomoe's house.  
  
"She is near. I can taste her power." The middle sized one says.  
  
The middle sized one zooms in on Tomoe's house.  
  
"There." The middle sized one says.  
  
They approach the house. Inside Tomoe is still dealing with his daughter suddenly being big again as well as having the dark destructive power of Saturn. Suddenly the wall comes smashing in as the middle sized on appears.  
  
Tomoe yells and Saturn brings her weapon up to a defensive pose.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Saturn asks.  
  
"I want your energy." The middle sized creature responds.  
  
"Well you aren't getting it." Saturn says.  
  
She points her weapon and fires a blast of energy at the creature. The blast flings the creature back into the hall.  
  
"So you presume to come here and try to take my energy. Obviously you have never heard of me." Sailor Saturn says.  
  
She blasts the creature again further down the hall. Finally the creature crashes through the outside wall to the outside and Saturn follows it.   
  
"I thought she was a baby you idiot." The middle one says to the biggest one.  
  
"She was." The biggest one says.  
  
"Well she isn't now." The middle one says.  
  
"Leave this planet now or I will destroy you." Sailor Saturn says.  
  
She powers up her weapon and fires a wide blast that strikes all three creatures.   
  
"Let's retreat. She is too powerful for us. We will return when we have become more evolved." The littlest one says.  
  
The others nod and disappear. Saturn powers down.  
  
"I must go now father." Hotaru says.  
  
"Where?" Tomoe asks.  
  
"To where they came from. America." Hotaru responds.  
  
"Please be careful." Tomoe says giving Hotaru a hug.  
  
Meanwhile at the host family's house, the girls are all having lunch. The doorbell sounds and Serena gets up to answer it. She opens the door.  
  
"Honey I'm home." The visitor says.  
  
It's Jake.  
  
  
Chapter 45: Triumvirate eternal power  
  
"Jake!" Lita says.  
  
She runs up and hugs Jake.  
  
"Whoa it's nice to see you too." Jake says.  
  
"We didn't think we would ever see you again." Serena says.  
  
"I didn't think so either." Jake says.  
  
His face becomes serious.  
  
"But I sense a new and very powerful evil has arrived. One that might take the power of the rose to help defeat." Jake says.  
  
"We haven't heard or seen anything yet." Lita says confused.  
  
"You will and very soon." Jake says.  
  
"Do you know what these things are and where they come from?" Amara asks.  
  
"No. But I sense a great evil power in them. It's not very big right now but it has the potential to become to powerful for anybody to overcome." Pluto responds.  
  
Suddenly a light beam strikes the ground and a familiar figure appears.  
  
"Sailor Saturn!" Amara yells.  
  
She transforms quickly.  
  
"Uranus world shaking!" Uranus yells.  
  
But Pluto jumps into its path and stops it.  
  
"No we need her power. I know it's a dark power but we need all the power we can get to beat this menace." Pluto says.  
  
"She is right. They came to absorb my power but the power of my silence glave drove them back." Saturn says.  
  
"Her power cannot be trusted." Uranus says frustrated.  
  
"This new threat is a danger to all powers. Dark and light ones." Pluto says.  
  
Uranus sighs and powers down.  
  
"Fine I will trust your judgment. But when this is over..." Amara says threatingly.  
  
"The inner scouts will find themselves up against this evil soon and they will need more than what they have." Saturn says.  
  
"What can we do?" Michelle asks.  
  
"We must all join our powers together when the time comes and give the moon princess a new power. One that will allow her to defeat the evil." Saturn says.  
  
"A new power?" Amara asks.  
  
"You will see." Saturn says.  
  
Meanwhile the girls are taking a walk with Jake.  
  
"Do you know much about this new threat?" Rei asks.  
  
"No." Jake says shaking his head.  
  
"Maybe we could help you on that." A voice says.  
  
They all spin around and gasp as they see the three beings.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena asks.  
  
"We call ourselves the Triumvirate. We have come to this planet to evolve through your life energy." The bigger one responds.  
  
"Shut up you idiot. You don't want to tell them too much." The middle one says hitting the biggest one.  
  
The girls start to run and hide to transform.  
  
"Yes go and transform sailor scouts." The middle one says.  
  
The girls gasp.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Serena asks.  
  
"We know about you. We learn things from people." The middle one responds.  
  
The girls shrug and all transform. Jake throws a golden rose to the ground and comes out of the golden fog as the Guilded rose.  
  
"It's feeding time." The biggest one says.  
  
"Hey remember I get the first feeding since you guys got so much energy from those other scouts." The middle one says.  
  
"Other scouts?" Sailor Moon asks.  
  
"Yes they were quite tasty." The littlest one says licking his lips.  
  
"Well you are not going to feed on anyone anymore." Sailor Moon yells.  
  
"Jupiter lightening shock." Jupiter yells.  
  
The middle one steps forward and absorbs the energy.  
  
"Ah that tingles. Thanks for the energy boost." The middle one says smiling.  
  
"Mars sacred fire ignite." Mars yells.  
  
The middle one takes the fire and holds the fireball in his hand.  
  
"Ah that feels good. I was getting a bit chilly." The middle one says.  
  
The middle one frowns.  
  
"Right back at you!" The middle one yells.  
  
Mars yells as she barely dodges the fireball. Suddenly the middle one bares fangs and leaps at Mars. He prepares to suck her energy when suddenly a blast of energy knocks him down.  
  
"Stay away from her." Saturn says.  
  
"Sailor Saturn!" The scouts all yell.  
  
"Hey don't forget us." Uranus, Neptune and Pluto all say.  
  
"What we absorbed you two." The middle one says to Uranus and Neptune.  
  
"Never underestimate the power of the outer scouts." Uranus says.  
  
"Now are you going to leave us alone or are am I going to have to blast you to the end?" Saturn asks.  
  
The middle one smiles. To Saturn's horror he suddenly fires a blast of her own energy back at her. The blast catches her off guard and knocks her down.  
  
"Saturn!" Moon yells.  
  
"We don't have to absorb someone to learn their attacks." The middle one says.  
  
"It's time to let all our minds join into one." Saturn's voice echoes through all of the scouts heads.  
  
"What?" Moon asks.  
  
Everybody stands still and closes their eyes. A aura surrounds them all and Sailor Moon gasps as all their energies converge on her brooch.  
  
"Do it now Sailor Moon. Just say Moon eternal power." Saturn's voice says.  
  
"Moon eternal power!" Sailor moon yells.  
  
Sailor Moon changes even more and grows white angel wings.  
  
"Oh she's beautiful." Mercury gasps.  
  
"You are now seeing her true power. The power she was always meant to get eventually." Saturn says.  
  
Serena takes out her new scepter.  
  
"Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!" Sailor Moon yells.  
  
"This isn't good." The middle one says.  
  
"Let's get out of here before she destroys us." The biggest one says.  
  
They all disappear just before the blast strikes them.  
  
"Darn it." Eternal Sailor moon says.  
  
"We will get them next time. We are now more powerful then they are." Mercury says.  
  
"Don't get cocky. They can get more powerful. If you let arrogance take over you and make you overconfident, they will defeat you." Saturn says.  
  
Everybody powers down.  
  
"One more thing." Hotaru says.  
  
She raises up her hands and a beam of light shoots out and strikes the 4 other scouts. They gasp as their pens transform into something different.  
  
"These are your new transformation pens. You will now become Super scouts just like Sailor Moon once was." Saturn says.  
  
"Super? Me?" Ami asks.  
  
Hotaru nods her head.  
  
"Serena you have reached a new pinnacle in your evolution as the moon princess. You have finally realized your true power." Hotaru says.  
  
"My true power?" Serena asks.  
  
  
Chapter 46: Triumvirate power transfer  
  
Serena and Darien are sitting together on a bench in the park.  
  
"You know I turn 16 at the end of this month." Serena says.  
  
"Uh-huh." Darien responds.  
  
"You know what that means in Japan?" Serena says giggling.  
  
"Uh-huh." Darien responds.  
  
"Darien! You aren't even paying attention are you?" Serena yells.  
  
"Uh-huh." Darien responds.  
  
"Darien snap out of it." Serena says hitting Darien on the head.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Serena. I was just thinking about something." Darien says.  
  
"Oh really?" Serena says expectantly.  
  
"It's just I have a lot of things on my mind lately." Darien says.  
  
"What would those things be?" Serena asks.  
  
"Nothing to do with you. I have to go. See you later." Darien responds.  
  
Serena nearly falls on the ground after losing her balance against Darien. Darien walks away and takes out a piece of paper. It's an acceptance letter for a California university.  
  
The triumvirate are floating in the air looking down at the scene that just happened between Serena and Darien.  
  
"They are close. I can feel the connection between them." The middle one says.  
  
"We need the power of a strong warrior. Now that the one they call Sailor Moon has evolved, she is almost as powerful as Sailor Saturn is. We can get her." The bigger one says.  
  
"And I know just how." The middle one says eyeing Darien.  
  
The middle one lands and suddenly turns into a young lady. She runs up to Darien.  
  
"Excuse me." The young girl says.  
  
"Yes?" Darien asks turning around.  
  
"I am looking for a good place to have coffee. Would you know of a place?" The young lady asks.  
  
"Well I am not that familiar with this area but I know of a place nearby. It may not be the best one though." Darien says.  
  
"That's fine. Can you show me?" The young lady asks.  
  
"Well I really have to go. I can give you directions." Darien responds.  
  
"Oh please take me. I am horrible at directions." The young lady says.  
  
Darien sighs.  
  
"Okay follow me." Darien says.  
  
Darien takes her to where the scouts used to have meetings back during the life crystal threat.  
  
"Wow this is great. Thanks. Would you like to come in and have a coffee with me?" The young lady asks.  
  
"No thank you. I really have to go right now." Darien responds uneasily.  
  
"Oh come on. I don't bite." The young lady says putting her arm around Darien.  
  
"Look. I don't know you and I have a girlfriend." Darien says gruffly.  
  
The young lady starts crying.  
  
"I'm sorry. I always get too pushy. All I wanted was to have someone to talk to." The young lady says sniffling.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I guess I can spare the time." Darien says.  
  
"Good." The young lady says smiling.  
  
They both enter the shop. Darien orders a cappuccino and the young lady gets a latte. They both sit down.  
  
"So where do you come from?" Darien asks.  
  
"I came up from California. Wanted to start over in a new state." The young lady responds.  
  
Suddenly the young lady spills latte all over her shirt.  
  
"Oh god. And it's brand new." The young lady says.  
  
"Here I can clean it off enough until you can get it cleaned." Darien says.  
  
He leans over and rubs on the spot. While he does it the young lady smiles and a pill appears in her left hand. She quickly puts it in Darien's drink. He pulls away.  
  
"There. You should probably get it dealt with immediately." Darien says.  
  
Darien drinks from his cappuccino. He notices the young lady smiling all of the sudden.  
  
"Why are you smiling all of the sudden? Are you thinking of something good?" Darien asks.  
  
"Yes." The young lady responds.  
  
Suddenly everything around Darien starts spinning and all sounds seem echoey.  
  
"What's wrong?" The young lady asks.  
  
Her voice sounds strange like everything else. Finally Darien collapses on the ground. The young lady goes over to him and places a hand on him. Suddenly she changes into Darien.  
  
"That girl's power will soon be mine." Darien says eyes glowing.  
  
Meanwhile Serena is sitting at home with the others.  
  
"I don't know what is wrong with Darien. He seemed so distance and no matter what kind of romance talk I would give, he wouldn't come out of the fog." Serena says sadly.  
  
"Maybe he has something on his mind." Mina says.  
  
She thinks of something that happened a week ago. Mina is running and accidentally collides with Darien. A bunch of papers fall to the ground. Mina gasps when she sees college applications.  
  
"Darien. Are you applying for college here?" Mina asks.  
  
"I am trying. Please don't tell Serena. I think I can get a better education for what I want to do here. But I don't know if I will be accepted so let me tell her when the time is right." Darien says.  
  
"Okay I won't tell her anything." Mina says zipping her lips.  
  
"Could it be someone else?" Serena asks.  
  
"Oh no. He would never cheat on you." Mina responds.  
  
"You sound like you know something." Ami says.  
  
Mina shakes her head.  
  
"He told me not to say anything and I understand and respect that wish. All I can say is that it's not someone else." Mina says.  
  
A knock on the door sounds and Serena goes to answer it. Her eyes brighten at who is there.  
  
"Darien!" Serena says.  
  
"I am sorry about earlier today." Darien says.  
  
Serena wraps her arms around Darien.  
  
"It's okay. But you better pay attention to me from now on." Serena says.  
  
"I'd like to make it up to you. Would you like to go and eat somewhere?" Darien asks.  
  
Serena looks over at John.  
  
"Yeah go knock yourself out. We will just get your portion for dinner." John says smiling.  
  
Darien and Serena leave.  
  
"Where would you like to eat?" Serena asks.  
  
"Right here." A different voice responds.  
  
Serena spins around and screams at the sight of the middle-sized monster. But he quickly shuts her up by placing his hand around her face.  
  
"Shhh. I won't hurt you; I am only after your power." The middle sized one says.  
  
Serena screams muffled as the creature begins to take her power.  
  
"Ah yes. That's power." The middle sized one says.  
  
His hands start growing claws and spikes on his shoulders just like his brothers. Then his eyes start changing from human to reptile like. His teeth become bigger and more sinister like. He grunts when Serena kicks him hard. He drops her.  
  
"That's enough for now anyway." The middle sized one says.  
  
Suddenly Rei gasps back at the house.  
  
"Serena! She's in trouble." Rei says.  
  
"How can you tell?" Ami asks.  
  
"I don't know. Ever since I got super powers I feel like my visions have become more powerful. I get feelings now." Rei says.  
  
"Let's go!" Mina says.  
  
"Uh isn't anybody going to eat dinner?" John says.  
  
But the girls have already left.  
  
"Thank you for that power. It really helped." The middle one says to a nearly unconscious Serena.  
  
"You won't get away with this. My friends and me will stop you." Serena says weakly.  
  
"Yeah right. My brothers and me will soon become more powerful than anything you can handle." The middle sized one says.  
  
"Mars flame sniper." Mars yells.  
  
The middle sized one screams as a fire arrow pierces his back.  
  
"Leave my friend and this planet alone!" Mars yells.  
  
"Brothers come to me now!" The middle sized one yells.  
  
The others appear.  
  
"You look better my brother. I see you successfully drained some of her energy." The littlest sized one says.  
  
"Yes and it was very good." The middle sized one says.  
  
"Perhaps we should have a taste too then." The biggest one says.  
  
"Jupiter oak evolution!" Jupiter yells.  
  
But a shield that the middle one throws up blocks the attack.  
  
"Oh that tickled." The middle one giggles.  
  
The biggest one touches Serena and continues to drain her energy.  
  
"Hey let me have some also." The littlest one says.  
  
The little one draws some also. Suddenly all three are hit by surprise in the back.  
  
"Leave the future queen alone!" Sailor Saturn says.  
  
"Your attack is no good against us anymore. We have become more powerful thanks to your future queen." The middle one says.  
  
The middle one fires a blast at Saturn.  
  
"Silent wall!" Saturn yells.  
  
But the hit nearly throws her back.  
  
"That almost tore the wall down." Saturn says worriedly.  
  
"It's time for those new attacks we developed." Neptune says.  
  
Uranus nods.  
  
"Submarine reflection!" Neptune yells.  
  
"Space sword blaster!" Uranus yells.  
  
The two attacks converge on a shield that the middle one threw up. But the attack pierces the shield and knocks down the creatures.  
  
"Impressive. But is that the best you can do?" The middle one asks.  
  
"I have an attack that can kill you all right now." Saturn says.  
  
"At the expense of your life. Yeah we know of your power." The middle one says.  
  
Saturn seems shocked.  
  
"Where do you come from?" Saturn asks.  
  
"That's for us to know and for you to find out." The middle one responds.  
  
"Mercury aqua rhapsody!" Mercury yells.  
  
The middle one flings the attack away. Something inside of the middle one snaps.  
  
"I know what we need. I got information from this one. She has a daughter with a lot of power and a secret." The middle one says.  
  
The three disappear.  
  
"Rini!" Serena says weakly before going limp.  
  
Meanwhile in Japan Rini is helping Serena's mother put away the dishes. Serena's mother spins around when she hears the dishes crash on the floor.  
  
"Rini!" She says.  
  
She sees Rini on the floor unconscious.  
  
  
Chapter 47: Triumvirate the bond  
  
Serena's mom is standing over Rini.  
  
"Rini!" Serena's mom yells.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Sammy asks.  
  
"I don't know. She just collapsed." Serena's mom responds.  
  
She picks up the phone and begins to dial 911 but a hand on her shoulder stops her.  
  
"She will be all right. I need to take her somewhere." A voice says.  
  
Serena's mom looks over her shoulder and gasps. It's Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with my niece?" Serena's mom asks.  
  
"I am going to take her to where Serena is and she can get help there." Pluto responds.  
  
"I don't even know you. Why should I trust you?" Serena's mom asks.  
  
"Cause you know I can be trusted in your heart. I wear the same outfit that the Sailor Scouts you must of have seen before wear." Pluto says.  
  
"Yes you do. Okay I trust you if you are one of them. Take her and please help her." Serena's mom says.  
  
Pluto takes Rini up into her arms and disappears. She reappears outside. She smiles and suddenly turns into the middle sized creature. The others appear.  
  
"So this is the one. She is so small." The littlest one says.  
  
"Yes but I can sense a strong power within her." The middle one says.  
  
"Give her to me. I need power." The biggest one says.  
  
"No. I want to have some fun with those others first." The middle one says smiling.  
  
"Serena! Come on wake up!" Darien yells.  
  
Serena is lying on the couch of the host's home. John is standing next to Darien worried.  
  
"What happened to her?" John asks.  
  
"One of those beings sucked energy out of her." Darien responds.  
  
Darien puts his hand on Serena's neck.  
  
"I'm getting a pulse but it's very weak." Darien says shaking his head.  
  
John comes back with a blood pressure device and tests that.  
  
"Her blood pressure is below normal but not dangerously below normal." John says.  
  
Meanwhile inside of Serena's head she is having a nightmare. She is running through the darkness looking over her shoulder like someone is chasing her. Her breath is shallow and fast showing that she has probably been running for a bit.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Serena yells   
  
She screams when she runs into a dark figure.  
  
"What's wrong?" The figure asks.  
  
"There are three monsters after me. Please help me." Serena responds.  
  
"You don't want my help girlie." The figure says.  
  
Serena screams when it turns out to be one of the monsters.  
  
"Trust me." The creature says in a deeper voice.  
  
Serena runs to the side down another alley. She runs out into the street.  
  
"Somebody help me!" Serena yells.  
  
"Whoa young lady. What's the problem?" A voice asks behind Serena.  
  
Serena spins around defensively but lets up when she sees it's a police officer.  
  
"Oh thank god. I am being chased by something. I need help." Serena responds.  
  
"Just follow me. I will get you to someplace safe." The officer says.  
  
Serena walks with the officer to the police station. She enters it and feels nervous as every eye in the station is looking at her.  
  
"Why are they looking at me?" Serena asks nervously.  
  
"Why? Cause we have finally found you." The officer responds.  
  
Serena screams when everybody in the station turns into monsters.  
  
"You're the monster killer and we want revenge." A voice in the doorway says.  
  
Serena spins and sees one of the monsters that were chasing her.   
  
Meanwhile back in the real world, John is talking to a doctor over the phone.  
  
"Serena. Please don't leave me. I love you." Darien says sadly.  
  
John hangs up.  
  
"The doctor doesn't think she is in danger right now. He says that if her blood pressure drops anymore or her pulse gets weaker to call 911." John says.  
  
"Serena pull through this. You can do it." Darien says.  
  
Back in Serena's nightmare world she is now in a barren desert crawling across the sands.  
  
"Water." Serena gasps out.  
  
She coughs and collapses on the ground. After a minute, a shadow falls over her and a camel with a robed figure on it is standing over her. He steps down and picks her up gently. Then he lays her on the back of the camel and gets on himself. He takes her to a shelter and lays her on the ground. He opens her mouth and starts pouring water in it. Suddenly she wakes up coughing. Serena yelps when she sees the robed figure.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena asks.  
  
The figure points to the desert and then to himself.  
  
"Are you some kind of a desert nomad?" Serena asks.  
  
The figure nods.  
  
"Well thank you." Serena says.  
  
Serena swears that she can see a smile somewhere in that hood.  
  
Suddenly a roar sounds outside and Serena screams. The nomad walks outside but after a few seconds he screams then the scream fades. A dark figure appears in the entrance. It walks forward and Serena screams again when it's one of the Triumvirate.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Serena asks.  
  
"I want you to give me your daughter. I want her energy." The creature responds.  
  
"No stay away from Rini." Serena yells.  
  
"I already have her. But I am waiting for your friends." The creature says.  
  
Serena yells and rushes at the creature. But right before she hits him, he changes into Darien.  
  
"Serena wake up!" Darien yells.  
  
Serena falls to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Serena please wake up. Snap out of it." Darien says in the real world.  
  
"She is still in REM sleep. But something has changed." John says.  
  
Serena suddenly starts going into convulsions.  
  
"Oh my god. Call 911!" Darien yells.  
  
John picks up the phone and Darien tries to hold Serena down. Meanwhile the girls are just getting out of school.  
  
"I hope Serena is okay. I really hated having to leave her and go to school." Ami says.  
  
"Hey school is almost over. We can't afford to lose more time here." Lita says.  
  
They return home and gasp as they see an ambulance in front of the house.  
  
"Serena!" Ami yells.  
  
They rush towards the front door but stop when they see some paramedics coming out with a stretcher. Serena is lying motionless on it.  
  
"Serena!" Rei yells.  
  
"Please give us room." A paramedic says.  
  
"Is she?" Mina asks.  
  
"Yes she is still alive but barely. She just went into what seemed like an epileptic seizure." The other paramedic responds.  
  
The stretcher is loaded into the back and the paramedics jump in and take off, siren blaring.  
  
Mina and the others are crying.  
  
"Don't worry. She will be okay. I know it." Rei says.  
  
Meanwhile the creatures are watching nearby with Rini in their arms.  
  
"I knew the bond between mother and daughter would allow us to wreck her mind." The middle one says.  
  
Suddenly Rini starts to fade out.  
  
"Oh oh, maybe we did too well of a job on her. If she dies then this one will have never existed and we won't get our energy." The littlest one says.  
  
"Let's take it now before she disappears." The biggest one says.  
  
"No. I still want the others to see that we have her." The middle one says.  
  
They all disappear and reappear on the front lawn.   
  
"You again." Rei says angrily.  
  
"Rini! They have Rini." Ami yells.  
  
"That's it. You are going down!" Rei yells.  
  
They all transform.  
  
"This is getting tiresome. Do you really think that you can beat us without your leader?" The middle one asks.  
  
"We can surely try." Mars responds.  
  
Mars clenches her fist and a fire bow appears.  
  
"Mars flame sniper." Mars yells.  
  
"Oh oh let me take this one." The littlest one says.  
  
To her horror, the littlest one grabs Mars's arrow and holds it in his hand.  
  
"Oh nice and warm." The littlest one says.  
  
"Let me have it." The middle one says.  
  
The littlest one hands over the arrow.  
  
"Yes it is quite warm." The middle one says.  
  
"But it's worthless." The middle one says.  
  
He tosses it back at Mars who is barely able to dodge it.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I was always a bad at tossing." The middle one says smiling.  
  
"Come-on. Let's get the energy transfer over with." The littlest one whines.  
  
"Fine." The middle one says.  
  
He throws up a barrier and places Rini on the ground.  
  
"Rini no!" Mars yells.  
  
The three each place a hand on Rini and the transfer begins. Their bodies become bigger and bigger. Finally they let go.  
  
"Ah that felt good." The biggest one says in a much deeper voice.  
  
"Yes we are almost complete now. I can feel it." The middle one says.  
  
The middle one thinks.  
  
"I know where we can complete our evolution and then some. I have learned that this child comes from the future. If we go there I find that this one's future mother is very powerful." The middle one says.  
  
"What are we waiting for then?" The littlest one asks.  
  
The middle one grabs Rini's time key.  
  
"NO!" Mercury yells.  
  
The three open up the time hole using Rini's life signature to fool it. They all get sucked up into it and disappear.  
  
"It's over then. We can't stop them now." Mars says.  
  
"Yes you can." Pluto says appearing.  
  
She looks over at Rini.  
  
"Small lady. It's not your time either." Pluto says.  
  
She points her staff at Rini and gives her a energy boost.  
  
"What about Serena! She's in the hospital." Mercury yells.  
  
"I will get here. Just wait." Pluto says.  
  
She disappears and soon reappears with Serena in her arms.  
  
"I am afraid she is too far-gone for me to give her an energy boost. But maybe the future will help her." Pluto says.  
  
"Well let's stop yakking and start traveling." Mars says.  
  
Pluto raises her time staff and a door appears. The door opens up into the time stream and the scouts enter one by one. After they are all gone the door closes and disappears.  
  
  
Chapter 48: Triumvirate the future is now  
  
"In the year 3010 after having peace for 10 years after the negamoon invaded, a civil war broke out." Neo queen serenity says.  
  
Violence breaks out destroying one of the beautiful crystal buildings.  
  
"Led by a former inhabitant of the negamoon, he got some of his own people and even some of ours to rise up against King Darien and me." Neo queen serenity.  
  
"In the name of the doom phantom!" A man yells.  
  
A large amount of troops attack the crystal castle.  
  
"It was a long and bloody battle but we were able to drive them back and keep hold of the castle. I wanted to pardon the guy who started it all but he decided to end his life rather than live under my rule. I was ashamed over what happened in that 3-year period. But I am always glad that I was able to stop them from taking over." Neo queen serenity says.  
  
Crystal Tokyo is in ruins but the war is over.  
  
"Little did I know that something else was coming that would make the civil war seem like nothing." Neo queen serenity says.  
  
Pluto and the others are traveling through the time corridor to the future. Pluto is holding Serena's body.  
  
"This seems easier than last time." Rei says.  
  
"It's cause you know where the future is now. Your body is going towards it naturally." Pluto says.  
  
"Do you think they are there already? I hope they haven't done anything bad already?" Rei asks.  
  
"I am putting us in the same time point that they landed on. We should arrive at the same time. We must act quickly." Pluto responds.  
  
They finally arrive at a big wooden door that Rei and the others entered through before.  
  
Pluto opens the door and they all enter through it. Ami is expecting the beautiful view of Crystal Tokyo and is shocked by what she sees.  
  
"What happened?" Ami asks.  
  
She sees ruins everywhere. About the only thing left standing is a few buildings and the castle.  
  
"Hmmm they choose to come at this point of time. It must be cause they are weak from the civil war." Pluto ponders.  
  
"Civil war?" Lita asks.  
  
"I'm sorry I already have told you too much." Pluto says.  
  
They walk towards the castle and approach the entrance.  
  
"My queen but I thought you were already in there." A soldier says bowing.  
  
"This is Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts from the past to warn the queen." Pluto says.  
  
"Ah yes. Please enter." The soldier says bowing again.  
  
They enter and Rei is in awe at how many people are here. Last time they were all gone and asleep from the dark poison.  
  
"This place is much better when it's alive with people." Lita says.  
  
"I'm home finally." Rini says.  
  
"My princess." A soldier says running up to Rini.  
  
Rini curtsies politely.  
  
"You have returned at last. We have needed our princess for the last 30 years. Why did you not return until now?" The soldier   
  
"30 years?" Rini asks.  
  
"All will be explained once we can meet with the queen." Pluto says.  
  
The soldier leads them to the throne room.  
  
"I am proud to announce the return of princess Rini." The soldier announces.  
  
"Mommy Daddy!" Rini yells.  
  
She runs up to the queen and king and curtsies.  
  
"Welcome back my daughter." Serenity says.  
  
She looks up and gasps as she sees a younger version of herself in Pluto's arms.  
  
"That's me isn't it? From the past. And these must be the past scouts." Serenity asks.  
  
"She is gravely injured and has hardly any energy left. We hoped that we could find a way to bring her energy back up here in the future." Rei says.  
  
"Yes they have come with a message of warning." The first soldier says.  
  
"Surely the warning can wait until we celebrate?" Serenity asks.  
  
"I'm afraid not my queen. This is a very dangerous threat and we don't know when they will attack. I am surprised they haven't already attacked. They must be planning carefully." Pluto responds.  
  
"Oh." Serenity says down.  
  
"Can we talk in private?" Pluto asks.  
  
Rei and Darien leave with the others to go talk in a private room.  
  
"The threat we talk of call themselves the Triumvirate. A trio of very powerful creatures that seek life energy to evolve. They took Rini's time key and I traced the time path to this year. We believe that they may be after your energy to push them over the edge of the evolution." Pluto says.  
  
"We have some pretty powerful warriors in the future. Even the other scouts have become more powerful. Maybe they can deal with this threat." Serenity says.  
  
"Yes I believe they can. We can work together to stop them from getting to you." Pluto says.  
  
"Then we should plan." Darien says.  
  
Darien takes his old mask.  
  
"I haven't become tuxedo mask in awhile. I hope I am not too dusty." Darien says smiling.  
  
"And perhaps it's time for me to become Sailor Moon once more." Serenity says.  
  
"Okay but be careful. We cannot lose you." Darien says.  
  
"Come on I will take you to the war room." Darien says.  
  
They follow Darien to a room and sit down. After a few minutes they are shocked to see older versions of themselves walk in. The older versions seem shocked also. A new scout that none of them have ever seen before walks in.  
  
"I would like you to meet my grandson Rayian." Darien says.  
  
"Your grandson. But does that mean..." Rini asks.  
  
"Yes you are his mother." Darien says.  
  
Rini reels from the news.  
  
"Of course you won't have him for another 10 years." Darien says smiling.  
  
Another surprise is in order when 3 more scouts walk in.  
  
"Neptune, Uranus, Saturn?! But you didn't come with us through the time gate." Serena says.  
  
"We still exist in the future the same way that everybody else still exists from the past." Uranus says.  
  
One final person walks in that nobody expected.  
  
"Jake?" Lita asks.  
  
"Yeah it's me. I was put asleep also until the time came that I was needed and I woke up a bit later than the others did. 15 years later." Jake says smiling.  
  
"Okay now that everybody is here let's talk what to do when these things attack." Darien says.  
  
"Well I say that the future scouts attack." Neptune says.  
  
"That's acceptable if our future versions are really more powerful than we are." Mina says.  
  
"Okay. Saturn should stay behind except for as a last resort since the only attack she has that does any good against something really powerful is one that destroys her also." Darien says.  
  
"Agreed but I don't want anybody to stop me from doing it if the queen is in danger and nobody can defeat these things." Saturn says.  
  
Suddenly the castle rocks violently. A soldier runs in.  
  
"Sir the castle is under attack!" The soldier yells.  
  
"This is it." Darien says.  
  
Serenity runs outside with the future scouts and she transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon. Once outside the gates they see the three beings trying to take apart the castle.  
  
"That's enough. We are the sailor scouts and we will stop you once and for all!" Eternal Sailor Moon yells.  
  
"Mercury ice bubbles burst!" Mercury yells.  
  
But the middle one easily destroys them.  
  
"Mars total ignition!" Mars yells.  
  
A huge line of fire shoots from her wand and hits the creatures dead on but doesn't seem to even hurt them.  
  
"Venus beauty mirror shards!" Venus yells.  
  
Shards of glass get flung at the creatures. One of the shards imbeds itself in the middle one's hide but he easily takes it out without any pain.  
  
"Jupiter thunder storm!" Jupiter yells.  
  
Lightening strikes the three creatures but doesn't faze them.  
  
"Oh man. We should try planet power." Mars yells.  
  
They join together and power up.  
  
"Sailor planet power!" They all yell.  
  
But the energy blast still doesn't do any good. In fact the three knock it back at the scouts and blast them to the ground.  
  
"It's over. They are too powerful." Mars says.  
  
"No it's not." Saturn says.  
  
"No Saturn don't!" Sailor Moon yells.  
  
"I must do this. Silence glaive surprise!" Saturn yells.  
  
She yells and rushes at the creatures bringing down her Glaive on top of them. A huge explosion occurs.  
  
"Saturn." Sailor moon says sadly.  
  
Everybody screams when they see that the creatures are still there. And so is Saturn.  
  
"What happened?" Mars asks.  
  
"They are too powerful for even her attack. Since it didn't kill them, she didn't die." Pluto says.  
  
The middle one picks Saturn up and starts draining her of her energy and so do the others.  
  
"Yes I can feel the power. Give it to me!" The middle one yells.  
  
Suddenly the three start merging into creature. When they are done the single creature throws Saturn aside.  
  
"I am Triumvirane. For thousands of years I was trapped in a dimensional limbo and now I have come for my revenge!" Triumvirane yells.  
  
  
Chapter 49: Triumvirate evolution  
  
Serena is floating in an empty space.  
  
"Is anyone there?" Serena asks.  
  
A figure of light appears.  
  
"Mother!" Serena yells.  
  
"Yes it's me again my daughter. You are doing great. But your friends need you to defeat a great and powerful evil." Queen Serenity says.  
  
"I'm not powerful enough." Serena says.  
  
"You will be. When the time comes." Queen Serenity says.  
  
"I'm scared." Serena says.  
  
"You must go without me. The link we have with each other is fading away the more time between us. I will never see or talk to you again." Queen Serenity says sadly.  
  
"No mother. I will need again someday." Serena says.  
  
"No you won't. You have grown much since you started out as Sailor Moon again. You need nobody." Queen Serenity says.  
  
"I will miss you." Serena says crying.  
  
"I will miss you too my beautiful daughter." Queen Serenity says tearing up herself.  
  
Serena smiles.  
  
"Now go and stop that creature and save the future." Queen Serenity says.  
  
She fades away.  
  
"Mother!" Serena yells.  
  
"Mars flame sniper!" Young Mars yells.  
  
"Mars total ignition!" Old Mars yells.  
  
The arrow merges with the line of fire and becomes huge. But it merely bounces off of the creature.  
  
"Give up you can't win." Triumvirane says.  
  
His chest opens up and a huge blast of energy fires out and slams the girls against the castle wall.  
  
"He's right. If Saturn's attack didn't even work then why should our regular ones?" Sailor Moon asks.  
  
"I don't know." Pluto says.  
  
Pluto raises her staff up.  
  
"Pluto deadly scream!" Pluto yells.  
  
But the creature merely knocks the blast aside again. Suddenly Serena wakes up and glows with a aura. The moon symbol appears on her forehead. Her eyes glow white and she floats out of the room. The soldiers are shocked but let her pass. She exits the castle and turns towards the creature.  
  
"Serena!" Rei yells.  
  
"It's time for me to evolve also." Serena says in an eerie voice.  
  
Serena's aura grows bigger.  
  
"Come join with me. It's time to become one and defeat the evil." Serena says.  
  
"What?" Rei asks.  
  
"I don't know but let's do it. It may be the only hope we have left." Ami says.  
  
"Stay behind my Queen. We can't have two Serena's together." Pluto says.  
  
The Queen leaves and enters the castle after wishing everybody a good luck. They all join hands and concentrate.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, in the name of the moon I will destroy all evil." Serena says.  
  
"I am Sailor mercury, in the name of Mercury I will destroy all evil." Mercury says.  
  
"I am Sailor Mars, in the name of Mars I will destroy all evil." Mars says.  
  
"I am Sailor Jupiter, in the name of Jupiter I will destroy all evil." Jupiter says.  
  
"I am Sailor Venus, in the name of Venus I will destroy all evil." Venus says.  
  
"I am Sailor Uranus, in the name of Uranus I will destroy all evil." Uranus says.  
  
"I am Sailor Neptune, in the name of Neptune I will destroy all evil." Neptune says.  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto, in the name of Pluto I will destroy all evil." Pluto says.  
  
"I am Sailor Mini-moon, in the name of the future moon I will destroy all evil." Mini-moon says.  
  
"I am Sailor Chronos, in the name of Time I will destroy all evil." Chronos says.  
  
Suddenly Saturn raises up from the ground and joins the others.  
  
"And I am Sailor Saturn, in the name of Saturn I will destroy all evil." Saturn says.  
  
A energy buildup surrounds everybody and their bodies all glow with a huge aura. Their planet symbols appear on their forehead and the symbol of time appears on Chronos's forehead.  
  
"Sailor Planet Power!" They all yell at once.  
  
The sight of the Scouts is obscured by a blast of white light. When it is over one figure stands.   
  
"I am Sailor Ultimate and it's time for you to go." Sailor Ultimate says with an eerie voice.  
  
"Just one scout is going to defeat me?" Triumvirane asks.  
  
Ultimate raises her hands. She creates a huge ball of energy and flings it straight at the creature. When it hits him he gets flung back a bit. He shakily gets up.  
  
"Impressive." Triumvirate says.  
  
He creates his own energy ball and flings it at Sailor Ultimate. But she comes out of it unscathed. A look of pure terror comes over Triumvirane.  
  
"That's impossible!" Triumvirane yells.  
  
He yells and fires blast after blast after blast until you can't see anything anymore. When the dust settles Triumvirane yells as Sailor Ultimate has him by the throat.  
  
"You will leave this planet alone now. And never return again." Sailor Ultimate says.  
  
Triumvirane gets a smirk on his face.  
  
"Nah I like this planet too much. I still have yet to get revenge on the person that trapped me." Triumvirane says.  
  
"This is your last chance. If you don't leave now I will destroy you." Sailor Ultimate says.  
  
"I don't think so." Triumvirane says.  
  
He builds up energy and uppercuts Ultimate in the jaw. The blow sends Sailor Ultimate into the air where she hovers. Sailor Ultimate throws up a shield. It blocks Triumvirane's next attack.  
  
"Ultimate energy blast!" Sailor Ultimate yells.  
  
The attack knocks Triumvirane aside brutally.  
  
"Ah that hurt. I'll give you that." Triumvirane says.  
  
He blasts back and Sailor Ultimate dodges it but she doesn't realize that it's a trap. Triumvirane is on top of her instantly and starts sucking energy.  
  
"Ah yes give me your pure energy." Triumvirane says.  
  
Suddenly Sailor Ultimate splits back into the individual scouts. But Serena is still glowing with a pure energy aura.  
  
"You leave me no choice. I must seal you away like the last person did along time ago." Serena says.  
  
She raises her hands up and gathers energies. Suddenly a hole appears in the air. The sight of it brings terror to Triumvirane's eyes.  
  
"Oh no. I am never going back to that place!" Triumvirane yells.  
  
Serena rams into Triumvirane and shoves him towards the hole. She starts blasting him over and over again. He gets closer and closer to the hole. She gathers all of her energy into one huge blast and flings him into the hole. But before it can close he flies back out.  
  
"So that's it huh. I must go in there myself and make sure you stay there. Is that what happened to the person that trapped you?" Serena asks.  
  
"Yes she was quite a cellmate so to speak. That is until she made a deal with the darkness to escape." Triumvirane responds.  
  
"Who was this person?" Jupiter asks.  
  
"She called herself Sailor Galaxia." Triumvirane responds.  
  
"She was a Sailor Scout?" Mercury asks.  
  
"Yeah and a lot of good it did her when the darkness took over." Triumvirane says laughing.  
  
"I won't make the same mistake." Serena says.  
  
"No Serena you can't!" Mars yells.  
  
"That's right but I can." A familiar voice says.  
  
The scouts look to see the future Sailor Moon fly into the air.  
  
"I will trap him and sacrifice myself." Future Sailor Moon says.  
  
"No." Serena says.  
  
"If you do it then I will cease to exist." Sailor Moon says.  
  
Serena powers down.  
  
"Oh that's right. But this kingdom needs a queen." Serena says.  
  
"Once my daughter returns to the past, we will have a Rini that is old enough to be Queen. She will take my place." Sailor Moon says.  
  
She yells and starts blasting the creature back into the hole. When he is in there she flies forward and slams herself into him. The hole closes up with her in it.  
  
"Mommy!" Rini yells.  
  
"It's over. I am sorry Rini." Serena says sadly.  
  
"She sacrificed herself cause she knew it was the only way to save the kingdom." Ami says.  
  
Meanwhile back at the castle they are all talking. They all say their goodbyes and leave for the past. Rini stops over for her present.  
  
"Do you really want this?" Serena asks.  
  
"Yes I want to be in my own time and spend time with my mom while I still have it." Rini says nodding.  
  
Rini steps into time door and looks back.  
  
"Goodbye mommy." Rini says crying.  
  
The door closes.  
  
"Good luck." Serena says.  
  
When they return to the present they have a meeting.  
  
"I have been thinking about the story of Galaxia and how she trapped Triumvirane in the dimensional limbo. He couldn't have freed himself." Darien says.  
  
"Then who freed him?" Serena asks.  
  
Above the earth in space a dark face appears and laughs evilly.  
  
  
Chapter 50: Goodbye america  
  
It's June 30th. Serena's birthday. She is sweet 16. The exchange program allowed the scouts to stay in America till the end of June so Serena could celebrate her birthday here.  
  
"Happy 16th birthday Serena." John says.  
  
He brings in a cake with two candles on it. A one and a six.  
  
"Oh a cake." Serena says.  
  
"Don't pig out on it." Rei says.  
  
"I never pig out on stuff." Serena whines.  
  
Meanwhile Darien is sitting on the couch. He seems far away. Ami sits down next to him.  
  
"Oh Darien. She's 16. You know what that means in Japan." Ami says playfully.  
  
"Yeah." Darien says distantly.  
  
He looks at the acceptance letter.   
  
"It's time for me to tell her." Darien says.  
  
The party is over and Darien and Serena are sitting alone. He keeps on thinking about the news.  
  
"Oh Darien. I hope we can bring our relationship to a new level." Serena says.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Darien says.  
  
"What do you mean you guess? Tomorrow we return to Japan." Serena asks.  
  
"I don't know." Darien responds.  
  
"Don't you feel good about this at all?" Serena says.  
  
"I'm not going with you okay? I got accepted to a university here in California. I am staying here for the summer to prepare!" Darien yells.  
  
Serena's big eyes tear up.  
  
"What?" Serena whimpers.  
  
"I'm sorry. This can't work out right now." Darien says getting up.   
  
Darien leaves the house and Serena starts crying. Darien stands outside and punches the side of the house in frustration.  
  
The next day the girls pack up and prepare to leave for the airport.  
  
"We are going to miss you girls." Mary says hugging Serena.  
  
"I hope that if we ever take another set of exchange students that they aren't as exciting as you were." John says.  
  
John laughs.  
  
"Just kidding. I wouldn't have it any way. You definitely made the past 9 months interesting." John says smiling.  
  
"Yes they have been very interesting." Ami says.  
  
They all get in a airport limo and take off. The girls get one last look at their hosts and wave goodbye. When they get to the airport their luggage is put on the conveyor belt. The girls sit down and wait for the announcement.  
  
Ami remembers all the things that happened to her in this country. The double, how it nearly got her deported.   
  
Rei remembers her time her. The Voyeur, her visions and figuring them out.  
  
Lita remembers her time here. Her visions of her parents' death, the workout club try.   
Mina remembers her time here. Her trying to help out with a model in a Sailor Moon movie. Her dealing with the feelings between the cats.  
  
Everybody remembers the big battle to save the future.  
  
"First boarding call. Flight 101 nonstop to Tokyo Japan is now boarding." A voice says.  
  
They all get up and walk slowly to the plane. Serena is walking with her head down.  
  
"Serena!" Darien yells.  
  
He rushes up to her.  
  
"Darien." Serena says.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night. I am sorry for the way I treated you." Darien says.  
  
"I am more upset over what you told me. Will I really not see you for a long time?" Serena asks.  
  
"Yes unfortunately. But I can visit on the holidays and I will." Darien responds.  
  
"It won't be the same. I will miss you a lot." Serena says sniffling.  
  
"I will too. And to show you that I will be faithful." Darien says.  
  
Serena gasps as Darien takes out a small box. He opens it up and shows that a ring is inside. He takes the ring out and puts it on Serena's ring finger.  
  
"This is to show that I want us to be together forever no matter what happens. I love you Serena." Darien says.  
  
"Oh Darien!" Serena yells.  
  
She puts her arms around him and they kiss passionately.  
  
"Final boarding call. Flight 101 non-stop to Japan." A voice says.  
  
"I have to go." Serena says sadly.  
  
"The time will go by fast. Before you know it we will be in each other's arms once more." Darien says smiling.  
  
Serena walks off and enters the tube connecting to the plane. She looks back one more time and blows Darien a kiss. After a few minutes the plane takes off and Darien looks at it fly away in the window.  
  
"I will love you forever Serena." Darien says.  
  
The end.  
  
  
  



End file.
